


A hosszú út

by AritaReal



Series: Kávézunk és védünk [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america movies
Genre: Angst és Humor, Disszociáció, Gen, Gyógyulás, PTSD - Poszttraumatikus Stressz Szindróma, Pre-Slash, Szarkazmus
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AritaReal/pseuds/AritaReal
Summary: Miután megtörtént a nagy találkozás és összeborulás, természetesen minden csodásan alakul.  Mi gond is lehetne, ha az ember 70 évig szolgált a gonosz eszközeként?





	1. Vérveszteség és esetlenség

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



Első éjszaka könnyű dolguk van: mindketten kóvályognak az adrenalintól, és Barnes a vérveszteségtől is. Ez a hitetlenkedés és a tagadhatatlanul mesterien (bár egy kézzel) elkészített grillezett sajt éjszakája. Romanov egész ügyesnek bizonyul a sebkötözés terén, és Barnest az sem éri meglepetésként, hogy Lidia tart otthon egy üvegcsét, amiben valószínűleg lovaknak való nyugtató lehet. Miután beveszi, a világ elhomályosul körülötte, és még az is elfogadhatónak tűnik, hogy tányérjával az ölében elaludjon Rogers kanapéján.

Amikor jóval később felébred (mi lehetett Lidia tablettáiban?), vízszintesben találja magát, feje alatt egy párna, rajta takaró. Hogy lehetsz ilyen óvatlan, Barnes?

Rogers a dohányzóasztalon ül, és őt nézi. Mosolyog. A mosoly legalább küldetés-kompatibilis.

– Jó reggelt! – mondja Rogers. – Bocs, hogy megbámultalak, csak… Nem tudom elhinni, hogy tényleg itt vagy. Hogy nem álom volt.

Rogers közelsége és a tekintete intenzitása Barnest egy új, kissé kellemetlen érzéssel tölti el, de tekintve a fájdalmait, biztos benne, hogy ez a valóság.

– Azt hiszem, összevéreztem a kanapédat – feleli –, ez elég bizonyíték?

  1. számú hiba. A mosoly eltűnik Rogers arcáról. Nagyszerű.



– Fáj? Fel tudsz kelni?

Hogy fel tud-e kelni? Ez csak egy pár lőtt seb, a fenébe is. Csak fájdalmai vannak, nem _cselekvőképtelen_. Az arcán lévő horzsolások a legrosszabbak. Csípnek. Az is kellemetlen, hogy a mellkasához rögzített jobb karját csak korlátozottan képes mozgatni. Barnes ülő helyzetbe tornássza magát.

– Nem olyan rossz. De szükségem lenne egy szorosabb kötésre.

A lőtt sebek gyógyulása időbe telik. A tartály nélkül nem tudni, meddig fog tartani. Pláne, ha minden nap futnia is kell.

– Mennyi idő van?

– Nem sokkal múlt kilenc – feleli Rogers, miközben lehámozza a kardigánt Barnes válláról, és elkezdi lebontani róla a kötést.

Rogersnek számos kardigánja van. Ollie visel hasonlókat. A küldetéshez tartozó részfeladat: felgyújtani mindet.

Vár a küldetésirányítás megerősítésére.

Az elmarad.

Rogers nagyon közel ül hozzá. A keze Barnes bőréhez ér. Alvással töltött idő: 3, 25 óra. Funkciók 60%-on. Rogers túl közel van. Légzésszám megemelkedett.

Megjegyzés: Rogers érintése gyengéd. Megjegyzés: ez a célszemély. Annak esélye, hogy a célszemély szándékosan fizikai károsodást okoz: 7,4%. A közelség szükséges a sérülések ellátáshoz. A közelségre szükség van, a célja nem a félelemkeltés.

– Tessék, ezt vedd be – mondja Rogers és a kezébe nyom egyet Lidia tablettáiból.

Barnes átveszi a tablettát, ami már félúton jár a szája felé, mire az agya kapcsol. Mi a fene ütött belé, már parancsokat követ?

– Nem akarom.

Hol van a küldetés?

– Biztos? Nincs értelme fölöslegesen szenvedni, Buck.

– Nem tudok futni, ha ki vagyok ütve.

Rogers hátrahőköl a meglepődéstől, és így végre elfogadható távolságba kerül.

– Elment az eszed? Ma nincs futás, Bucky. Meglőttek. Többször is. És áramütés ért. Többször is. Nem megyünk sehová. Csak belefér az edzésrutinodba egy pár napos szünet!

Az én edzésrutinomba egy pár évtizedes szünet is belefér, haver.

– Ma itthon maradunk, és rajtad tartom a szemem. Jézusom. Bucky.

Az utolsó két szót más hangon mondja. Lágyabban, tágra nyílt, őszinte szemekkel. És. Előrehajol.

Az istenit, ez megint egy ölelés lesz. Miért kell Rogersnek ilyen nagynak lennie?

Fémes hang zörren.

– Bucky! Uáh! Ez csak az ajtócsengő, nyugodj le! Honnan szedted azt a kést?

Honnan szedte volna? A kanapé párnái közül. (A kanapé párnái alól, a kanapé alól, és a bal zoknijából.)

Hála az anyaföldnek, a Nyugdíjasbrigád ismét a segítségére siet. Zajt és vidámságot hoznak magukkal, ami már a kaputelefonban is hallatszik. Zsibongva vonulnak fel a lépcsőn, és Rogers újra elmosolyodik. Barnes kifújja a visszafojtott levegőt, elteszi a kést és felhúzza a kardigánt a vállára. Sötétbarna: nem látszik meg rajta annyira a vér.

A fájdalomszint mérsékelt. Talán mégis bölcs dolog lenne bevenni egy tablettát. Főleg ha nem mennek futni.

– Fiúk, hoztunk nektek bagettet! – mondja Ollie az ajtóban, egy papírzacskót emelve a magasba. – Semmi más nem tudja úgy helyrezökkenteni a világot, mint egy hagymás bagett krémsajttal.

– A szénhidrát miatt – mondja Lidia –, inzulinszint-emelkedést okoz, ami csökkenti a stresszre adott válaszreakciókat.

– Ezt mintha én mondtam volna – csúszik ki Barnes száján.

– Óh, kedvesem, micsoda véletlen! – feleli Lidia és rákacsint.

Esther leül mellé a kanapéra, és hűvös ujjaival végigsimít az arcán éktelenkedő horzsoláson. Miért van az, hogy az ő jelenléte sokkal kevésbé zavarja, mint Rogersé? Rogers a célszemély. Ennek semmi értelme.

– Tudtál aludni? – kérdezi. – Ha a meg akarsz gyógyulni, eleget kell aludnod.

– És hogy pótolni tudd a vérveszteséget – mondja Lidia.

– Nem – mondja Ollie –, addig nem beszélünk vérről, gonosz emberekről és kidöntött falakról, amíg meg nem ettük a bagettet.

Még kávét is hoztak. Mert JARVIS-t is beleértve ők a legjobb küldetés-segítők.

Hallgat.

A megerősítés ismét elmarad.

Mindegy. Akkor is így van.

Esther kávét készít neki (három cukor, sok tejszín), Ollie pedig legalább háromadagnyi krémsajtot ken a bagettjére. Lidia tesz felé egy etetésre utaló mozdulatot, amit Barnes a leghatározottabban visszautasít. Átható pillantására Lidia csak nevet.

– Ki akartam próbálni, mennyire hagynád elkényeztetni magad – mondja.

– Ha rajtam múlna – szól közbe Rogers –, végtelenül el lenne kényeztetve, és egy évig ünnepelnénk a visszatérését.

Csak semmi ünneplés, Rogers. Hogy juthat eszedbe ilyen hülyeség?

– Milyen szép pulóvered van, Jimmy – mondja Ollie.

Barnes vet Rogersre egy gyilkos pillantást.

– Edd meg a bagett másik felét is – szól rá Esther.

Még több krémsajtot ken rá, és Lidia tölt neki még egy adag kávét a kartondobozból.

– Hogyhogy nem folyik ki a kávé a dobozból?

Rogers arca meglepődést tükröz.

– Van benne egy műanyag zacskó – feleli Lidia, majd Rogershez fordul. – Szereti tudni, hogyan működnek a dolgok.

Ez pontos.

– Mostanában tejszínnel iszod a kávét, Buck?

Miért szomorítja ez el Rogerst?

– Mi is az a nevetséges kotyvalék, amit mindig inni szokott? – kérdezi Ollie. 

– Dupla fehércsokis mokka tripla eszpresszóval és extra tejhabbal – válaszol Lidia.

– El se tudom képzelni, hogy milyen lehet – mondja Rogers.

Vennünk kell végre ennek a fickónak egy rendes kávét.

Csend.

Akkor is vennünk kell.

– Egyél még – mondja Esther.

Eszik, de azért vet rá két keresetlen pillantást. Csak hogy megmutassa, hogy ez a saját döntése, nem parancsra teszi.

Még egy dolog, amit nem ért. Hónapok óta hagyja, hogy az öregek parancsolgassanak neki.

Fájdalomszint magas.

Stressz szint magas.

A szoba csendes. Felnéz, és mindenki a szemöldökét ráncolja. Miért.

– Szóval, Vasember! – mondja Ollie – Nem épp őrá számítottam az éjszaka közepén az ajtóm előtt.

– Segített tegnap elrendezni a dolgokat? Beszéljek a rendőrséggel, vagy ilyesmi? – Rogers a homlokát dörzsöli. – Szeretném, ha Buckyt kihagyhatnánk ebből, ha lehet.

– Óh, minden el van intézve – mondja Esther. – Fekete ruhás emberek jöttek, és Lidia meg az a kedves Mr. Stark addig magyaráztak nekik, amíg amazok már azt se tudták, hol áll a fejük. Végül elvitték azokat a szörnyű holttesteket, és szinte nem is kérdeztek semmit!

Lidia és Stark együtt. Hátborzongató. Barnes megremeg.

– Fázol, drága szívem? – Esther még jobban bebugyolálja a takaróba. – Egyél még.

Krémsajt ragadt az ujjlemezeire.

– Kihozta az ágyat Walther régi lakásából, és betakarta vele a lyukat a falon! Nagyon ügyes fiatalember, és nagyon hasznos, hogy tud repülni, és lézersugarat kilőni a kezéből. Bár egy kicsit okoskodó.

– Más szemében a szálkát, Ollie – mondja Lidia.

– A tiédben meg ott a gerenda – vág vissza Ollie.

Nincs több homlokráncolás. Szép munka, Nyugdíjasbrigád.

Sóhaj.

Megerősítve.

– Remélem, a tulajdonos azért hamarosan rendbehozatja a falat, túl hideg van ahhoz, hogy ennyire ki legyetek téve az elemeknek.

Rogers jelentősen le van maradva az utóbbi idők eseményeit illetően. A megjegyzésére még Barnes is elmosolyodik, annak ellenére, hogy milyen sok vért veszített, és milyen közel áll a kiboruláshoz.

– Na, annyi erővel arra is várhatnék, hogy újra kinőjenek a fogaim! – mondja Ollie. – Azok után, ahogy Jimmy elbánt azzal a szarházival. Már bocsánat a megfogalmazásért.

Zavarba ejtő ott ülni a négy szempár kereszttüzében és hallgatni, ahogy róla beszélnek. Hogy hősnek nevezik. Hiszen csak annyit tett, hogy elzavarta azt a patkány O’Riley-t és a nagydarab, baltaarcú haverját. Oké, nem ölte meg őket. Az tényleg szép volt. De ezért Rogersnek még nem kéne úgy néznie rá, mint aki mindjárt elsírja magát.

Még csak nem is voltak igazi nehézfiúk. A nagydarabnál csupán egy ólomcső volt, nem is valódi fegyver. Barnes egyszerűen csak fülön fogja és kidobja az ajtón, ha nem próbálta volna tönkretenni a holmiját, amit azért vásárolt, hogy…

– Jajj, ne – nyög fel, de miért –, termoszt akartam venni, és kávét főzni Steve-nek.

Hmm. Talán még annyira sem működőképes, mint gondolta.

– Óh, Jimmy – mondja Esther remegő hangon.

És Rogers megint túl közel jön, azokkal nagy, tágra nyílt bociszemeivel. A küldetés nincs itt, és az eligazítás sincs itt, és Barnesnak egy listára való problémája van: kimerültség, sérülések, mozgáskorlátozottság, zavarodottság, és a küldetés váratlan újrakonfigurálása. Vajon milyen károkat okozott a tegnapi küzdelem a kognitív funkcióiban? Minden túl közelinek és zajosnak tűnik.

– Bucky – mondja Rogers lágyan –, hiszen még megteheted. Lesz rá időnk.

A légzésszám már csak 10%-kal van normális szint fölött. Az idő jó dolog. A működőképesség visszanyeréséhez időre van szükség. Elfogadható.

Bólint. Rogers visszaül a sarkára.

– Ez hihetetlen! – mondja Ollie.

Képtelen megülni a széken, amit Rogers húzott elő a számára. Folyamatosan izeg-mozog, és még rágás közben sem hagyja abba a mosolygást.

– A Kapitány és Bucky újra együtt! Micsoda nap! Soha még csak elképzelni sem tudtam volna!

– Én sem – feleli Steve rekedten.

Esther szemét elfutja a könny, és megveregeti Steve vállát.

– Most már minden rendben lesz, majd meglátod! – mondja. – Csak ne siettesd Jimmyt túlságosan! Minden rendben lesz.

Túlságosan siettetni. Mit siettetne? Ha a futás visszaveti a gyógyulásban, akkor a siettetés is.

– Én. Dehogyis! Oké, igen. Oké – válaszolja Rogers, és tanácstalanul pillant Barnesra.

Mit jelent ez a pillantás?

Barnes Estherre néz. Ő kisimítja a haját a szeméből, és megérinti az arca ép oldalát.

– Majd meglátod – mondja.

Mit lát meg?

Ránéz Lidiára.

– Úgy nézem, rádférne még egy tabletta – mondja Lidia –, látszik a szemeden. Ugye nem akarod, hogy a fájdalom kikészítsen?

– Nem.

– Derék. Beveszel egyet?

– Álmos leszek tőle.

– Az a cél. Nagyon izgalmas éjszakád volt. Aludnod kell.

Nem illik társaságban elaludni.

– De itt vagytok.

– Fiam, olyan gyakran átjövünk majd, hogy azt fogod hinni, ideköltöztünk – mondja Ollie. – Megreggeliztél, most aludj egyet. Steve, mint az egyetlen egészséges és ép ember köztünk, majd elmosogat.

Rogers nevet, Esther megveregeti Barnes térdét.

Oké. Oké, alszik egy kicsit.

Beveszi a gyógyszert. Hagyja, hogy Esther segítsen neki végigfeküdni a kanapén, és betakargassa Rogers szúrós takarójával. Az idős asszony a hajába simít, ami egyáltalán nem zavarja. Az érintés megnyugtatja, és Barnes nem érti, miért reagál olyan rosszul Rogers közelségére. Esther halkan dúdol neki, így az Ollie, Lidia és Rogers között zajló konyhai beszélgetésből csupán foszlányok jutnak el hozzá.

– Jobb, ha leköti magát… De… Ne kérdezgesd túl sokat – mondja Ollie.

– De muszáj… – tiltakozik Rogers.

– Nem. Majd elmeséli… Adj időt neki – teszi hozzá Lidia.

– Miről beszélnek?

– Ne is törődj vele, Jimmy – nyugtatja Esther –, tudod, hogy azok ketten állandóan jártatják a szájukat. Ne aggódj emiatt. Csak pihenj és aludj, épp elég izgalomban volt részünk egy…

Arra ébred, hogy az öregek hazamentek, 4,5 óra eltelt, és Rogers az ölében egy vázlatfüzettel alszik a karosszékben. Nyilvánvalóan Barnest rajzolta álmában.

Ezzel egyrészt belegázolt a magánszférájába. Másrészt, ha már valaki nézi alvás közben, inkább Rogers legyen az, mint azok az aljas rohadékok, akik az elmúlt 70 évben tették ugyanezt. Egyébként is, ez így fair. Barnes hónapok óta figyeli Rogerst.

Rogers még álmában is fáradtnak tűnik.

Nagy kihívás a mellkasához kötött jobb karjával csendesen mozogni, de Barnes kiváló kiképzést kapott. Olyan óvatosan kel fel a kanapéról, hogy Rogers nem ébred fel rá. Kimegy a vécére, és rájön, hogy a „Melyikünk néz ki szarabbul?” című versenyt jelentős előnnyel még mindig ő nyerné. Valószínűleg kórházban kéne feküdnie.

Csend.

Talán be is feküdne, ha az visszahozná a küldetést és az eligazítást. Ez a csend a fejében. Szörnyű.

Ami szintén szörnyű: a haja állapota. Mintha egy szélcsatornában járt volna. Nincs információja arról, hogy illik-e más hajkeféjét használni, de ez vészhelyzetnek számít.

Míg Rogers alszik, Barnes körbejárja a lakást. A teste merev a sérülésektől. Sétálgat egy kicsit, aztán újra leül. Unalmas terv, de attól még terv.

A növény, amit Rogersnek hozott, még életben van. Barnes önt neki egy pohár vizet. A földje száraznak tűnik, a levelei kicsit lekonyultak. Megrovás, Rogers.

 A hűtő nagyrészt üres, a tartalma mindössze narancslé, tej, Rogers almái és Barnes körtéi, fél doboz krémsajt és 4 szelet összeszáradt pizza, ami nem tűnik alkalmasnak az emberi fogyasztásra.

Rogers telefonját a felső szinten találja, az ágya mellett.  A képernyő 5 nem fogadott hívást jelez. Az ágy rendetlen.

A birkás nadrág a szemetes tetején hever, egyik szára lelóg a földre.

Nem.

Barnes felveszi. Kemény a beleszáradt vértől – az ő vérétől. De ki lehet tisztítani. Rogers nem dobhat ki egy ruhadarabot, csak azért, mert az koszos lett. Ez pazarlás. Valamint. Ez a birkás nadrág. Fontos tárgy.

Ha Steve-nek már nem kell, talán odaadja Barnesnak.

Visszamegy az alsó szintre és leül a kanapéra. Ölében a birkás nadrággal várja, hogy Rogers felébredjen.

Rogers 56 perccel később ébred. Ötvenhat percen keresztül várakozni arra, hogy valaki felébredjen, hosszú idő. Hosszú idő ahhoz, hogy számba vegye a műveleti lehetőségeket. Mi lesz, ha az eligazítás nem tér vissza? Mi lesz, ha a küldetésirányítás sem tér vissza?

A küldetést érzékeli. Egy fájdalmas csomó a mellkasában, a szíve helyén. Érzékeli az eligazítást is, ott ólálkodik valahol a látómezeje peremén. Jelen van, de nem látható.

Mi lesz, ha nem térnek vissza? Ha csak az volt a céljuk, hogy elvezessék a kapcsolatfelvételig?

Hát ez kurvára nem fair! Nem lehet elvárni a küldetésvezetőtől, hogy mindent egyedül oldjon meg. Mi van, ha vannak még HYDRA programozók szabadlábon?

Mindig lesz még egy programozójuk szabadlábon Barnes, ne is áltasd magad.

Steve-nek meg kell tartania a birkás nadrágot. Ha a legkisebb esély is van arra, hogy a küldetés és az eligazítás távollétében Barnes kontrollját felülírják, mi fogja megállítani?

Mi van, ha az Eszköz még mindig ott rejtőzik benne valahol? Az Eszköz bántotta Steve-et. De a küldetés célja a védelem.

A birkás nadrág kritikus fontosságú a célszemély biztonsága szempontjából. Emlékezteti az ént, hogy önmaga maradjon.

Egyébként: ha Rogers tovább alszik, Barnes kénytelen lesz átmenni a lakásába és elhozni a telefonját. És egy könyvet.

– Hé, Bucky, jól vagy?

Rogers alvás után sem tűnik kipihentebbnek. Ez egy szuboptimális nap.

– Ezt nem dobhatod ki – mondja neki.

Rogers ránéz a kezében tartott nadrágra.

– Kidobni?

– A szemetesben volt.

– Csak ledobtam valahova, amikor levettem, Buck, mert csupa vér. Nem fogok egy ruhát kidobni azért, mert koszos lett, az pazarlás. De miért fontos neked a pizsamám?

Óh. Magyarázat.

– Szükségem van rá.

– Szükséged van a pizsamámra? Hogyne, a tiéd lehet.

– Nekem az kell, hogy a tiéd legyen.

– Hogy az enyém legyen?

Bólintás.

– De miért?

Nem jönnek a szavak. Mintha leragasztották volna a száját. Csak a fejét rázza. Rogers felé nyújtja a nadrágot.

– Fontos?

Bólint.

Ez a sok szemöldökráncolás. A küldetésátállítás nehézségbe ütközött. A kapcsolatfelvételnek boldogságot kellett volna eredményeznie.

Mit csinálsz rosszul, Barnes?

Valószínűleg mindent.

– Mi a baj, Bucky?

Mi?

– Zaklatottnak tűnsz. A pizsama oké. Nem fogom kidobni.

Nem erre gondolt. De Barnes nem tudja, hogyan préselje ki a szavakat.

– Fáj a vállad?

– Fájdalomszint csökkent.

– Gondolom, akkor nem kérsz több tablettát.

– Nem kérek több tablettát.

Egész hátralévő életükben így fognak egymásra bámulni?

– Nézd, öh. Ollie és Lidia azt mondta…

Bármi, amit Ollie és Lidia mondott, csak hasznos lehet.

– Azt mondták, nehezedre esik beszélni dolgokról.

Hasznos, megerősítve.

Bólint.

– Olyan sok mindent akarok kérdezni, Bucky. De nem… Fogok… Látom, hogy…

Úgy tűnik, Rogersnek sem erőssége a beszéd.

– Mit látsz?

– Látom, hogy nehéz, Buck… Neked… Én… Segíteni akarok.

A küldetés nincs itt, hogy üvöltözzön vele, de Barnes emlékezik: Rogers is követi a védelemre utasító parancsot.

– Egy kérdés.

Rogers szemöldöke megrándul.

– Csak egy?

Barnes egy önkéntelen mosoly árnyékát érzékeli az arcán.

– Ne! Nem, Bucky, ez nem számít bele!

Úgy tűnik, Rogers kissé megkönnyebbült. Szép munka, Barnes.

– Oké. Akkor még egyet.

Rogers tartása kissé ellazul, de az arca valami furát művel. Lehajtja a fejét, majd felnéz – a szeme hatalmas, majdhogynem ijesztő.

– Emlékszel rám, Buck?

Barnes végigfut az eligazítás által közölt információkon. A mennyiségük elégtelen. De emlékszik: igen. Megvannak a tudatos emlékei is, egészen szeptemberig visszamenőleg. Azok a sajátjai. 

– Valamennyire.

– Arra emlékszel, hogy... barátok vagyunk?

  1. Ez már a harmadik kérdés, haver. 2. Hülye kérdés. Tizenkét órával ezelőtt Barnes élete legkeményebb csatáját vívta meg önmaga ellen azért, hogy ne kelljen agyonlőnie ezt az embert.



– Az arcodat elnézve, ha most a régi időkben lennénk, azt mondanád, hogy tökkelütött vagyok – mondja Rogers, de a hangja minden igyekezete ellenére sem tűnik se vidámnak, se könnyednek.

Azonban.

– Pontos megállapítás.

Rogers erre egy kicsit elneveti magát.

Megy ez nekünk, külde… a francba.

– Oké, Bucky. Ennek örülök.

Kinyitja a száját, aztán újra becsukja, próbálva magában tartani a kikívánkozó kérdéseket. Szegény. Sosem volt valami szabálykövető alkat.

– Mondjad.

Rogers megrázza a fejét.

– Tudni akarom, mi történt tegnap éjjel. Hogy lehet, hogy itt laktál a szemközti házban? Hogyan jöttél New Yorkba? És mi történt DC-ben, azután? Mindent tudni akarok, Buck. Tudni akarom, hogy egyáltalán hogyan lehetséges ez az egész. Hogy te… Itt vagy.

Ez túl sok. Túl sok szó. Barnes megrázza a fejét.

– Bocs. Akkor csak az elsőt. Mi történt tegnap éjjel? A HYDRA emberei voltak?

– Megerősítve.

– Nem beszélek jól oroszul. De megpróbálta átvenni az irányítást feletted, ugye? Az magas férfi.

Ez egy emlék. Fájdalmat és félelmet hoz magával, és egy gombócot a torkába, ami akadályozza a beszédet.

Bólint.

– De leküzdötted. Mint akkor, amikor... harcoltunk.

Pontosan. Bólint.

Barnes látja, hogy Rogers erős érzelmeket él át. Mi ilyenkor a teendő? Főleg, hogy Rogers láthatólag igyekszik nem kimutatni. Talán az a helyes, ha úgy tesz, mintha nem venné észre.

– Olyan erős vagy, Bucky. Nem is tudom… Én csak…

Rogers hangja elakad. Barnes tudja, hogy az érzelmeket nehéz kezelni. Jó lenne most elmenni futni. Vagy enni egy szendvicset. Elterelni a gondolatokat. Vagy megerősíteni azt, ami helyes.

Bár itt lennének az öregek. Ollie a szemüvegét törölgetné. Lidia kitöltene néhány pohárka alkoholt. Esther megölelné Steve-et, és azt mondaná neki, hogy minden rendben lesz.

Hát, ez utóbbit éppenséggel Barnes is megteheti.

– Minden rendben lesz.

– Mi?

– Erős érzelmeket élsz át. De össze fogod szedni magad, és minden rendben lesz.

Ez lehet a megfelelő reakció, mert Rogers megdörzsöli az arcát a kezével, és halkan felnevet.

– Én nem… Istenem. Köszönöm, Buck. De aggódtam érted.

– Zajlik a gyógyulási folyamat.

– Az jó. De én másra gondoltam. A belső dolgokra.

Az már bonyolultabb.

– Küldetés-átállítás. Nehéz.

– Úgy érted, az, hogy itt legyél velem? Ahelyett, hogy a távolból figyelnél?

Bólint.

– Hát, én örülök… hogy végre látom az arcod. Alig tudom elhinni, hogy… úgy értem… itt vagy, Bucky!

Rogers majdhogynem boldognak tűnik. Ez haladás. Hogyan tovább? Hogyan ne szúrjuk el?

Barnes elmosolyodik egy kicsit.

Rogers hatalmas mosollyal válaszol. Szóval ez jó.

– Oké. Mire van szükséged? Akarsz zuhanyozni? Enni? Hogy van a vállad?

Ezekre a kérdésekre legalább könnyű válaszolni. Kár, hogy azt nem kérdezte meg, hogy „mit szólnál 30 perchez egyedül?”.

– A telefonom kellene – mondja.

Furcsa érzés, hogy nincs a fülében a fülhallgató.

– Hívást vársz?

Úgy tűnik, Rogers arra vágyik, hogy vasvillaszemekkel meredjenek rá.

– Áthozom a cuccodat, Bucky. Kibírod, ha tíz percre szem elől veszítesz?

Nem igazán, de túlságosan szédül a vérveszteségtől és a kimerültségtől. Ráadásul a felkötözött kezével képtelen inget húzni, és kint kurva hideg van.

– Nem.

Megjegyzés: Rogersnek bejön a pimaszság.

– Ez van, ezt kell szeretni, Buck. Sietek, megígérem. Tessék, addig egyél.

Barnes lassan nyámmog a körtéjén, hogy az idő, amit Rogers halló- és látótávolságon kívül tölt, kevesebbnek tűnjön. Elfogadhatatlan. Össze kell szednie magát. A kapcsolatfelvétellel nem lett könnyebb a feladata. Sőt, most már a saját hülyeségeitől is meg kell védenie Rogerst.

De Rogers megtartja a szavát. 4,5 perccel később kezében egy kis csomaggal bukkan fel a szomszéd ház bejárati ajtajában.

És nem néz körül, mielőtt átmegy az úttesten, mert egy seggfej.

– Uhh, ki gondolta volna, hogy az ablakból figyeltél? – mondja Rogers. – Itt a telefonod. Hoztam pár ruhát is. Gondolom, nem akarod egész nap az én melegítőnadrágomat viselni, amíg minden holmidat át nem hozzuk hozzám.

Miért ne? Kényelmes.

A telefonjára sok szöveges- és hangpostaüzenet érkezett. A fülhallgató ismerős érzése a fülében megnyugtatja.

– Így hallgattál le? A telefonodra telepített poloskákkal?

Bólint.

– Már nincs rájuk szükség.

Vállat von.

– Oké, Buck. Figyelj. Felhívhatom… egy barátomat? Furcsa lesz, ha beszélek vele rólad? Nagyon szeretném elmondani neki, mi történt.

Repülő Sam. Hasznos dolgokat fog mondani Rogersnek. És Barnesnak is, bár Rogersnek egyelőre nem kell megtudnia, hogy a telefonját is lehallgatja.

– Oké.

Miközben a beszélgetést hallgatja, Barnes elolvassa az üzeneteit. JARVIS, az épület többször is telefonált és írt a hogylétéről tudakozódva. Örömteli. Barnes elküld egy állapotjelentést és megköszöni az erősítést. Kényes művelet mindezt egy (fém)kézzel végrehajtani úgy, hogy közben ne törje össze a képernyőt. Sokáig tart.

Már majdnem megbánja, hogy az Eszköz hasonló sérülést okozott Romanovnak, amikor észreveszi, hogy az egyik üzenet nem JARVIS-tól, az épülettől jött, hanem a nőtől. Hogy szerezte meg a számát?

Talán JARVIS, az épület adta meg neki. A küldetés-segítők összedolgoznak a háta mögött.

A szöveg oroszul van.

<Hívj, ha eleged van a tutujgatásból.>

Ezt most. Miért?

„Kösz” – írja vissza.

Eközben Rogers 75%-kal nagyobb lelkesedéssel beszél a telefonba, mint ahogy korábban Barnesszal. Miért?

A repülő Samnek elmesélt történetből sok részletet kihagy. Például azt, hogy mennyi ideig állt a rászegezett fegyver előtt.

Rogers továbbra is mosolyog.

– Hol van most? – kérdezi repülő Sam.

– Itt van, Sam. Velem van.

– Biztos vagy ebben, Steve? Ez nem biztonságos. Nem tudhatod, milyen állapotban van, legalábbis nem igazán.

Kiváló észrevétel.

– Nem érdekel. Nem fogom szem elől téveszteni.

– Steve. Figyelj rám, öregem. Tényleg nagy szám, hogy megtörte miattad a kondicionálását, de nem bízhatsz benne. Nem tudod, milyen mélyre megy az a szar. Veszélyes. Valami biztos helyen kéne lennie, ahol senkinek sem árthat.

Ez is kiváló észrevétel, ám a pulzusa felmegy tőle.

– Az a hely itt van. Tudok vigyázni magamra – morogja Steve –, és rá is.

A küldetés annyira odalenne, ha hallaná ezt a morgást. Azt jelzi, hogy Rogersnél is működik a VÉDELMEZD-parancs.

– Ugyan Steve, nem…

– Sam. Két hónapig lakott egy házban pár nyugdíjassal, akik azt hiszik, hogy ő találta fel a spanyolviaszt. A mai délelőtt folyamán alaposan kioktattak, hogy bánjak vele finoman, vagy szétrúgják a seggem.

Hogy mi?

– A szomszéd házban élt az öregekkel, akikről meséltél?

– Igen. Megjavította, ami elromlott, és összebarátkozott egy macskával.

– Az lehetetlen.

– Bucky bármire képes, amit a fejébe vesz – mondja Rogers.

Az eligazítás erre megremeg. Nem beszél hozzá, és nem mutat újabb emléket, de Barnes annyira megkönnyebbül, hogy végre érzi a jelenlétét, és nincs egyedül a saját fejében, hogy meg kell kapaszkodnia a kanapéban. Az ájulás valószínűsége magas.

– Most mennem kell, Sam, majd visszahívlak.

Rogers túl közel jön hozzá. A kezét Barnes testére helyezi. De pillanatnyilag Barnesnak nincs energiája pánikolni. Az eligazítás még mindig vele van.

Talán egy kicsit szégyenlős a célszemély közelében.

– Jól vagy, Buck? Valami baj van?

– Fáradt vagyok.

– Sok vért vesztettél. Kapsz levegőt?

– Légutak akadálymentesek.

– Ez nem… Nekem nem kell jelentened, Bucky. Azt kérdeztem, hogy érzed magad. Gyerünk, emeljük fel a lábadat, attól majd kitisztul a fejed.

Barnes szeretne elhúzódni Rogers érintésétől, de túl fáradt hozzá. És a kezek, amelyek betakargatják és ellenőrzik a válla állapotát, legalább gyengédek.

– Holnap délután ki kell szednünk ezeket a varratokat, hacsak nem akarod örökre megtartani őket.

Az csodás lenne.

– Mit gondolsz, tudsz aludni egy kicsit?

Bólint.

De először nem sikerül elaludnia. Fekszik a kanapén és hallgatja, hogy Rogers a hálóból folytatja a beszélgetést repülő Sammel.

– Nem tudom elhinni, Sam.

– Akkor egy cipőben járunk.

– Gyere, és nézd meg a saját szemeddel.

– Nincs szerencséd, mert ha nem töltöm a Hálaadást otthon a Harlemben, anyám megöl.

Ez jó hír. Barnesnak lenne mondanivalója repülő Sam számára. Begyakorolhatja, hogy megfelelően meg tudja fogalmazni. És előnyös lenne, ha egy profi mérné fel az érzelmi állapotát. Az öregek és Steve nem elfogulatlan megfigyelők.

Rogers 3.1 másodperc alatt meggyőzi repülő Samet, hogy különgépet küldethessen érte Starkkal DC-be. Vicces.

– Csak maradj életben még egy hétig, oké?

Rogers szerint ez nem vicces. Rogers téved.

Barnes sokkal később ébred. 7,75 óra alvásidőt tippel. A telefonja 01:26-ot mutat: majdnem. Úgy tűnik, a belső órájának megfelelő vérkeringésre van szüksége a pontossághoz. A fejében csillapodott a zaj, a kisebb sérülései viszketnek, ami a gyógyulási folyamat jele.

A dohányzóasztalon egy pohár narancslé és egy szendvics áll, előttük egy üzenet: EDD MEG.

Eszik, persze. A narancslét beteszi a hűtőbe, és inkább egy pohár tejet tölt magának. Jobb lenne valami meleg étel, de nem akarja felébreszteni Rogerst.

Az alvó Rogers látványa megnyugtató hatással van a testre és a lélekre. Még akkor is, ha idiótán néz ki, amint úgy kapaszkodik a párnájába, mintha az valami életmentő eszköz lenne.

Megnyugodva és jóllakottan Barnes kész visszaaludni, és reméli, hogy a második nap, amit egymás közelében töltenek, már kevésbé lesz furcsa.

 


	2. Járulékos beállítások

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "– Szóval, van tipped rá, hogy miért hívnak minket a srácok a Starbucksban Rendszeres Futóknak, miért jegyezték meg fejből a rendelésünket, és miért hiszik most azt, hogy randizunk?"

Ha nagyjából normálisan akarjuk kezdeni a napot, azonosítsunk egy szükségletet és készítsünk tervet a kielégítésére.

A Barnes által azonosított szükségletek: kávé és reggeli szendvics. A terv pedig az, hogy addig áll Rogers ágya lábánál, és bámul rá szúrós tekintettel, amíg Rogers fel nem ébred, és el nem megy bevásárolni.

Barnes maga menne, azonban 1. ha kiveszi a karját a rögzítőkötésből, hogy felöltözhessen, az további sérülésekhez vezethet, meghosszabbítva ezzel a funkciókiesés idejét, 2. a lakásából áthozott tárgyak között nincs cipő. Rogers lába nem nagyobb az övénél, de Barnes számba vette az elérhető lehetőségeket, és neki is megvannak a határai. Steve cipőinek borzalmas külleme messze túlmegy ezeken a határokon.

Arra is rájött, hogy a kartondobozban maradt hideg kávé is túlmegy rajtuk.

Az, hogy Rogers átaludja az egész napot, valószínűleg szintén.

Vajon ha az egyik fémujjával megbökdösi a lábát a két réteg takarón át, az érintésnek számít? Eléggé közel áll hozzá. És hatásos.

– Jól vagy, Bucky?

Legalábbis Barnes feltételezi, hogy ez a kérdés. A legtöbb magánhangzó kimaradt.

– Nincs cipőm.

Rogers zavartan néz rá. Meglepő, hogy az az ember, aki kora hajnalban jár futni, ennyire képtelen a következetes gondolkodásra közvetlenül ébredés után.

– Mid. Nincs?

– Kávéra és szendvicsre van szükségem. De a cipőm odaát maradt.

November van. Rogersnek a meghűlés elkerülése érdekében több ruhát kellene viselnie az alváshoz. A jelenlegi pizsamanadrágja hitvány, vékony anyagból készült. Nem megfelelő.

– Bucky. Azt akarod mondani, hogy keljek fel és hozzak neked reggelit?

– Megerősítve. A rögzítőkötéstől nem tudok az időjárásnak megfelelően felöltözni, és cipőm sincs.

Rogers tulajdonképpen... mosolyog. Megerősítve: a cél az általános érzelmi állapot javítása.

– Adj két percet.

Rogers egy fanyar ajakrándulással, de tiltakozás nélkül vállalja a küldetést, hogy a bedrótozott bőrdzsekijében elmenjen a Starbucksba. Két perccel indulás után már hívja is repülő Samet.

– Felkeltett és elküldött kávéért.

– És ott hagytad egyedül? Azt hittem, félsz, hogy lelép.

Hát, ott van a cipő-probléma.

– Tájékoztatott, hogy nincs cipője, és hogy nem tud rendesen felöltözni. Sam, alig bírtam megállni, hogy ne nevessem ki.

Miért kerülendő a nevetés? A nevetés a pozitív érzelmi állapot jele.

– Steve... Csak vigyázz magadra, oké?

– Nem. Buckyra vigyázok.

Repülő Sam nem bízik benne. Annak ellenére, hogy küldetés-segítő. Ez akár fájhatna is, de Sam számára Rogers biztonsága az elsődleges. Ez közös benne és Barnesban.

A Starbucksban Rogers leadja mindkettejük szokott rendelését, mire a barista felkiált:

– Ez komoly? Apám, ez fantasztikus! Hé, Gael, az egyes számú Rendszeres Futó most kérte ki a saját és a kettes számú szokásos reggelijét!

– Hűha! Szerelem van a levegőben!

– Mi? – kérdezi Rogers.

Oh-o.

– Bucky – mondja Rogers hangosan, amikor kilép a kávézóból –, ez meg mi a fene volt?

Haver, nem fogod tönkrevágni a reggelimet.

Barnes az ajtóban várakozik. Talán még billeg is egy kicsit a talpán. Az a mohó mozdulat, amivel megragadja a kávéját, pedig csupán a képzelet birodalmában létezik.

Igen. A megfelelő meleg ital hatására az elégedettségi szint megemelkedik. Ez a nap jelentős előrelépést mutat a tegnapihoz képest.

– Szóval, meg kell kérdeznem… – kezd bele Rogers.

– Elutasítva.

– Öh. Hogyan?

– Nincs kérdés. Előbb kávézunk és reggelizünk.

Kellemetlen, ha két kedvelt élelmiszerre csak egy működő kéz jut. A sebesség, amivel az ízletes ételt és italt eljuttatja az arcáig, nagymértékben lecsökkent.

Úgy tűnik, Rogers is előrelépésként éli meg a mai napot. Szórakozott kifejezéssel figyeli Barnest.

Derék munka, Barnes. Javuló teljesítmény.

– Mi az? Amit iszol.

Barnes kiváló testőrhöz méltó nagylelkűségről tesz tanúságot, és előrenyújtja a poharát. Rogers reakciója vicces: a szkepticizmusa meglepődésbe, majd mohóságba, aztán még nagyobb meglepődésbe fordul át.

– Ez nem kávé. A kávé a büntetés egy enyhe formája. Ez egy folyékony sütemény.

Te vagy a büntetés enyhe formája, Rogers. Nem élsz a jövő nagyszerű találmányaival.

– Helytelen. A „tripla” arra utal, hogy három adag eszpresszót tartalmaz, amely egyfajta magas koncentrátumú kávéfőzet.

Milyen sok szó, Barnes. Szép munka.

Mikor adja vissza Rogers a kávéját?

– De ez a sok cukor elnyomja az ízét – mondja Rogers.

– Jobb lesz tőle.

– Igen, de nincs _kávéíze_.

– Hát aztán. Finom.

– Oké, ez igaz.

Rogers iszik még egy kortyot. 

 A fizikai funkciókiesés még mindig túl kiterjedt ahhoz, hogy egyszerűen csak átnyúljon az asztalon, és kikapja a kezéből a poharat. Ráadásul a használható kezében a szendvicse van.

Steve kortyol még egyet.

Rogers, meg fogsz ölni.

– Biztos nem akarsz cserélni?

Mi?

– Bucky, még soha nem láttalak ennyire ijesztőnek.

Rogers végre visszaadja a poharat. A célszemély sikeresen visszaállította az eddigi szemétláda státuszát.

Sajnos még a legfinomabb reggeli sem tarthat örökké, és három másodperccel az után, hogy Barnes a poharát a hasán nyugtatva kényelmesen hátradőlt, Rogers megszólal.

– Szóval, van tipped rá, hogy miért hívnak minket a srácok a Starbucksban Rendszeres Futóknak, miért jegyezték meg fejből a rendelésünket, és miért hiszik most azt, hogy randizunk?

–  A randizást egyikük sem említette.

Hoppá! A gigantikus szuper-arc gigantikus szuper-szemöldökráncolásra képes.

– Te bepoloskáztad a _ruháimat_?

Ez azt hiszi, hogy amatőr vagyok.

– Megerősítve.

– Ha ennyire bánod, akkor talán nem kellett volna megtenned, Bucky! Mit csináltál? Minden nap követtél futni?

Bólint.

– És még hova máshova, Buck?

Ez annyira gáz.

– Hova. Máshova.

– Az ideális követési távolság öt-hét méter.

Rogers arcszíne élénkvörösre vált. Most dühös, vagy valami más baja van? Az istenit. Még csak 09:46, és már ennek a napnak is lőttek.

– És?

Egyértelműen dühös.

– Négyszer utaztunk ugyanabban a metrókocsiban Manhattanbe.

– Mi?

Vállat von.

– Megkönnyítetted a munkám azzal, hogy soha nem nézel körül.

Rogers olyan erővel szorítja a széke karfáját, hogy a fa megnyikordul. Az arca már nem vörös, hanem sápadt, szemét és száját szorosan összeszorítja.

Nagyszerű, Barnes. 12-18 órás időközönként rendszeresen kiborítod a célszemélyt. Fantasztikus kezdet. Tartsd csak fent a közvetlen védelmet, abszolút kiváló vagy benne. Még ezt a kávét sem érdemled meg.

Egymásra merednek. A szemkontaktus fenntartása nehéz. Barnes védtelennek érzi magát. Emlékszik az érzésre, amikor azt kívánta, bár rátámadhatna az őt bámulókra és végezhetne velük. Nem fogja ezt tenni Rogersszel. Úgy dönt, hogy nem teszi.

Küldetés, szükségem lenne a segítségedre.

Csend.

Miért ilyen nehéz?

– Oké, figyelj. Ha már úgyis témánál vagyunk: mióta élsz a szomszéd házban?

Sok vért vesztettem, nem hagynál pihenni egy kicsit?

– Egy ideje.

– Mióta?

– Kevesebb, mint huszonnégy órával az után érkeztem, hogy te beköltöztél.

– Mi?

 A szuper meglepődés szuper hangos.

– Az épület mind a megfigyelés mind a rejtőzködés szempontjából ideális volt. Ráadásul Esther szokott sütni.

Beszélgessünk inkább az öregekről.

Rogers a nagy, esetlen kezébe temeti azt a nagy, ostoba arcát.

– Jézusom, Bucky. DC-ben is így követtél?

Amint azt a kedvedért ártalmatlanná tett HYDRA ügynökök is bizonyítják, Steve. 

Bólint.

– Mióta?

– Mióta kihúztalak a folyóból.

– _Te voltál az._

A hang oxigénhiányra utal. Újabb erős érzelmi kitörés?

Bólint.

– Bucky.

Erős negatív érzelem. Azonosítva: nyomorúság. Először haragudott, most szomorú.

– Bucky, miért? Miért tartott ilyen sokáig? Miért nem vetted fel velem a kapcsolatot?

Ha a küldetés itt lenne, ez lenne az ő nagy pillanata. A kedvenc személye a kedvenc szavát használta. De nem. A küldetésirányítás továbbra is néma, fájó csomóként ül a mellkasában.

Az istenit. Pedig olyan jól indult a nap.

– Személyvédelem – mondja, mert világos, hogy Rogers magyarázatot vár. – A közeli kapcsolat csökkenti a védelem hatékonyságát.

– Védtél? Engem?

Bólint.

– Bucky, tudok vigyázni magamra. Ne nézz így rám, szuperkatona vagyok, az istenit neki. Jelenleg te vagy az, akinek védelemre van szüksége.

Csak ameddig gátolva vagyok a funkcióimban, Önámítás Kapitány, a Képtelen Vagyok Vigyázni Magamra osztagból.

– Ki adott parancsot arra, hogy védj meg engem? Nem a HYDRA.

– Én magam.

– Mi?

– Én adtam a parancsot.

Megint egy erős érzelmi kitörés. Nem olyan negatív, mint az előbbi. Mi okozza?

– Hogyan, Buck?

Miért akarja Rogers hallani ezt? A jelenlegi protokollok szempontjából nem fontos. És aznap súlyosan megsérült.

– Mondd el, kérlek.

Hát, ha ilyen udvariasan kéred.

– Küldetésfelülírás. Előző küldetés: öld meg Rogers kapitányt. Új jelszó: a végsőkig. Új küldetés: védelmezd.

Mi van?

Steve.

Steve, haver, ne sírj. Nem kell többet beszélnünk erről.

– Bocsánat – mondja.

– Bocsánatot kérsz? Miért?

– Mert fájdalmat okoztam neked azzal, amit mondtam.

– Bucky, nem – mondja Rogers.

Közelebb mozdul. De lassan, a kezét látható helyen tartva. Közel ül. Túl közel, de Barnes koncentrál az egyenletes légzésre. Nem akarja tovább fokozni Rogers fájdalmát.

– Nem erről van szó – mondja Rogers. – Nem az emlékezés szomorított el. Én csak… Azt hittem, hogy nem ismertél meg. Azt hittem, hogy… Elvesztél… A számomra. Kész voltam rá, hogy felforgassam érted az egész világot, kész voltam bármire. És most azt mondod, hogy soha nem mentél el. Hogy itt voltál. Egész idő alatt. Mint mindig.

Ez a monológ természetesen öleléssel végződik. Ez egyrészt azt jelenti, hogy Barnesnak semmit sem kell mondania. Másrészt viszont élesen az eszébe villan az összes elérhető közelségben levő kés helye, a fémkarja pedig hangosan felzúg, felkészülve az erőszakra.

Egy apró pozitívum: válaszul Rogers közellétére az eligazítás újra megmoccan.

– Meg kell tanulnod, hogyan védj meg úgy, hogy a közelemben vagy – mondja Rogers pár percnyi reszketés és nehézlégzés után.

Elhúzódik, és Barnes pislog néhányat, hogy visszaállítsa a magasabb szintű agyi funkcióit.

– Nehéz – feleli.

– Megoldjuk – válaszolja Rogers.

Barnes ránéz. A megfigyelései és az eligazítástól kapott információk alapján Rogers makacs ember. Ha eldöntötte, hogy a közvetlen védelemnek működnie kell, akkor nevetségesen messzire is képesek lesznek elmenni a siker érdekében.

– Oké – mondja, és úgy tűnik, a nap még sincs teljesen elrontva.

Ez egy kicsi, de nyilvánvaló győzelem.

Egy nagyon jóleső zuhany következik, amely előtt csupán négyszer kell közölnie Rogersszel, hogy nincs szüksége segítségre. Bár elég kellemetlen egy kézzel hajat mosni. A zuhanyfej nagyon extra, sokkal jobb, mint ami az ő lakásában található. A romos épülettel ellentétben azonban itt kifogy a melegvíz. 46 perc után.

A zuhanyzás után két érdekes információdarabka kerül a birtokába: 1. Rogers komolyan elkötelezett az alsóneműviselés irányában (Jézusom, Bucky, nem dörzsöl az a szűk farmer?) és 2. Rogers nem tud copfot készíteni. Mivel ehhez a művelethez két kézre lenne szükség, a haja az arcába lóg. Még egy dolog: Rogerssel a háta mögött hirtelen megint csak vonzónak tűnik az erőszak alkalmazása.

13:35-kor újra csengetnek.

– Ez még mindig csak az ajtócsengő, Bucky. Mikor volt rá időd, hogy egy kést tegyél a zsebedbe?

Egyet? Szegény Rogers, olyan naiv.

A vörös az, kötszerekkel és szarkazmussal felszerelkezve. Sőt, copfot is tud készíteni, ami majdhogynem kívánatossá teszi a jelenlétét Barnes szemében. De az érkezése szokás szerint bajjal jár.

– Örülök, hogy felhívtad JARVIS-t erősítésért, Barnes. Szereztél egy jó pontot Starknál. És valószínűleg neked is hasznodra vált – mondja.

És a leghidegebb gulágon rohadjon meg, tisztán látszik az arcán, hogy arra vár, hogy Rogers csupa izom szinapszisai végre feldolgozzák az információt.

Közben egy ollóval és egy csipesszel kezelésbe veszi a vállát. Milyen kedves tőle, hogy a kis akciójával eltereli a figyelmét az orvosi művelet és a közelsége miatt megemelkedett pulzusáról és a testét ellepő hideg verejtékről. Ez ma már a tizenkilencedik alkalom. Egyszerűen rémes.

– Várj. Te felhívtad JARVIS-t?

Barnes látja, hogy a nő a megszokott nyugodt álcája alatt jót mulat rajtuk.

Felsóhajt.

– JARVIS-épület küldetés-segítő.

– Én is küldetés-segítő vagyok?

Nem, hölgyem, te egy veszélyforrás vagy.

Dermesztő pillantására a nő csak somolyog. Barnes sok vért veszített, és még mindig az elmúlt 38 óra eseményeinek a hatása alatt áll.  Talán a pillantása nem működik megfelelően.

És a stratégiai érzéke sem. Sem az intelligenciája. A józan ész talán sosem volt az erőssége. És a küldetésirányítás sem segít.

– Aha, az vagy.

Úgy tűnik, Romanovot ez örömmel tölti el. Miért?

– Mi az a küldetés-segítő?

Ez az Steve. Ragadj csak le az érdektelen apróságoknál. Csak így tovább, és simán elterelem a figyelmed.

– Azt hiszem, ezt a szót használja a barátokra – feleli Romanov.

Miért nem voltál képes csendben maradni?

– Várj. Ti ismeritek egymást?

Rogers már túl van azon, hogy szimplán elvörösödjön a haragtól: ezúttal látszik rajta, hogy akit most megüt, az meg sem áll a Holdig.

– Steve, ha meg mered ütni, mielőtt kiszedem a varratait, neked is szükséged lesz egy pár öltésre.

Rogers elborzad a gondolatra, hogy kárt tehetne Barnesban. Romanov tényleg nagyon ügyes manipulátor. Ez probléma.

Oké, ez alkalommal hasznosnak bizonyul.

– Bocsánat, Buck. Ne haragudj.

Aztán a csipeszek és ollók anélkül tűnnek el, hogy Barnes egyszer is Romanov torkának ugrott volna. Az összes kés a helyén maradt. Csak egy kicsit izzadt meg. Szerencséje volt.

Habár. Lehetséges, hogy Romanov csak azért keverte a bajt, hogy elterelje a figyelmét a beavatkozásról.

Szent ég!

A válla még mindig pocsék állapotban van, annak ellenére, hogy már nem dől belőle a vér. A fájdalomszint elég magas. Lehet, hogy elkelne még egy Lidia-féle tabletta.

De a legjobb hír, hogy a jobb karjáról lekerül a rögzítő. Nagyot sóhajt, amikor Romanov letekeri róla a ragtapaszt. A nő hozott egy kendőt, amivel felkötheti, így végre fel tud öltözni. Persze csak óvatosan, finoman és – ami a legrosszabb –, csak elöl gombos ruhadarabok jöhetnek szóba, ezért kénytelen Steve borzalmas kockás ingei közül választani egyet. De már maga az érzés, hogy szabadabban mozgathatja a karját, jelentősen csökkenti a testét átjáró feszültséget. A rögzítő szükséges volt a további károsodás elkerülése érdekében, mégis korlátozta. Most már szabad. Az állandó belső zaj csökkent. Azonosítva: megkönnyebbülés.

Az is nagyon jó érzés, hogy kinyújtóztathatja a jobb keze ujjait.

– Jobb? – kérdezi Romanov.

Bólint.

– Ne erőltesd meg, oké? Bárki más még két hétig rajtad hagyta volna azt a rögzítőt.

Nem kívánatos.

– Bárki más befektette volna egy kórházba – mondja Rogers, aztán Barnes pillantását látva visszakozik –, nyugi, értem.

Kellemes, hogy szabadabban mozoghat, és hogy már nem érzi a varratokat, Barnes mégis kimerültnek érzi magát Romanov távozása után. Rogers lakásának falai túl közelinek és fenyegetőnek tűnnek.

A nyugalom és a stressz mostantól mindig így fogja váltogatni egymást? Mint az apály és a dagály?

Kimerítően hangzik.

 Rendkívül kimerítő. Egyes számú példa:

– Buck, neked kéne az ágyban aludnod.

Értékelés: aludjon abban az óriási ágyban, aminek Rogers-illata van. Az elalvás valószínűsége: 0,06%. Annak valószínűsége, hogy az eligazítás teljesen megbolondul: 704%. Csábító lehetőség, hogy szóra bírja. De nem.

– Elutasítva.

– Bucky. Nem… Nem azt mondom, hogy túrj ki engem a saját ágyamból. Úgy értem… Az is rendben van, ha azt akarod, de… Osztozhatnánk is. Talán segítene. A régi időkben is szoktunk együtt aludni.

Persze. Mintha ettől jobb lenne. Láttalak aludni, öregem. Lehet, hogy ébren te vagy Amerika Kapitány, álmodban viszont Bújós Kapitánnyá változol. Kösz, nem, baszki.

– Elutasítva.

– Nem fogok…

Rámered.

– Oké, Buck. De legalább hadd húzzam ki neked a kanapét.

A jövő hihetetlen. A kanapékba összehajtható ágyakat rejtettek. Kár, hogy egy igazán kényelmes matracot nem tudtak kitalálni. De jól esik kinyújtózni egy kicsit.

Második példa:

– Muszáj mozognom, Buck. Különben úgy érzem, hogy az egész testem görcsben áll.

Barnes jól ismeri az egész testre kiterjedő görcsöt. Tipikus tünet a kiolvasztás után. Kellemetlen, kerülendő állapot.

– Menj le a konditerembe.

– Bucky. Össze fogom törni a futógépet. Nem lesz semmi bajom a parkban.

Mondja ezt 72 órával az után, hogy a szomszéd házra lecsapott egy teljes HYDRA-különítmény.

– Ne nézz így rám.

Túl késő.

– Nem jöhetsz velem, Bucky. Hiszen mozogni is alig bírsz.

Barnesnak van még egy ütőkártyája. Bemutatja Rogerst a Cadman Plaza Park futóösvénye mellett álló kis facsoportnak és az azt körülvevő alacsony bokroknak.

– Minden áldott nap – mondja Rogers, figyelve, ahogy Barnes kényelmesen elhelyezkedik a szokott megfigyelőpontján.

– Megerősítve.

– Jézus Krisztus, Bucky.

Aznap Steve mozgása nem árulkodik túl sok vidámságról. De amikor végez, sokkal nyugodtabbnak tűnik.

Akadnak további jó dolgok is a hét során. A kis kávézóban esznek, ahol, mint kiderül, kiváló bundáskenyeret készítenek. Barnes megmutatja Rogersnek a lerobbant büfét, ami elnyeri a tetszését. Küldetés-kompatibils, szép munka, Barnes.

Kétszer vacsoráznak az öregekkel. Az öregeknek valószínűleg varázserejük van. Amikor megérkeznek Ollie ajtaja elé, dühösen méregetik egymást egy félreértésekkel teli nap és egy rosszul elsült felöltözési kísérlet után, amitől Barnes fájdalmai jelentősen fokozódtak. Mire az este véget ér, Rogers már nem összeszorított fogakkal szűri a szavakat, és még Barnes is nevetett egyszer.

Barnesban ezek után felpislákol némi intelligencia, és rendszeresen javasolja (Rogers szerint követeli, de kit érdekel a véleménye), hogy tegyenek látogatást az utca túloldalán.

Beállítás. Az új rutinok és paraméterek bevezetése időbe telik. Hasznos ismeret: ne támasszon túl magas elvárásokat, amíg nem érzi magát kényelmesen és biztonságban.

A legrosszabb – rosszabb még Rogers zavaránál, és a még mindig tartó fizikai funkciókiesésnél is – a küldetésirányítás hallgatása. Bármivel próbálkozik, továbbra is érzi azt a kényelmetlen csomót a mellkasában.

Küldetés!

Hé, Küldetés!

Gyerünk már, ne gyerekeskedj!

Barnes tényleg úgy gondolta, hogy a sértegetés működni fog. Túl nagy az űr a fejében. Az eligazítás jelenléte ugyan érezhető, de alig több halk suttogásnál a háttérben, ráadásul Rogers közelében olyan izgatottság lesz úrrá rajta, hogy semmi mást nem lehet tőle hallani, csak azt, hogy _stevestevesteve_.

Így Barnes továbbra is magányosan kóvályog az agya tágas tereiben. Szédítő érzés, túl könnyűnek érzi magát.

A bal kezét a mellkasára fekteti, arra a fájó pontra, ahol a küldetésirányítás gubbaszt csendesen.

– Buck? Buck, fáj valamid?

Új beállítás: megfigyelés alatt áll, a reakcióit megkérdőjelezhetik.

– Nem sérültem meg.

– Akkor mi a baj?

Ezúttal Barnes tényleg szeretne beszélni arról, amit érez. Talán Rogers tud mondani valami okosat. És ha nem, talán az is segíthet egy kicsit, ha beszélhet az irányításról. Hiányzik.

– A küldetésirányítás dühös és szomorú.

Ez nem volt túl szerencsés kezdés – Rogers értetlenül néz.

– A micsoda?

– Nehéz elmagyarázni.

Rogers jó ember. Leül egy karosszékbe, tartása türelemről árulkodik.

– Más dolgom sincs, Buck. Egy hétig is magyarázhatod, ha akarod.

Egy hétig beszélni. Belegondolni is rossz. Biztos, hogy nem fog olyan sokáig tartani.

Hol is kezdje.

– Én adtam parancsot a védelmedre.

– Igen, Bucky, ezt mondtad.

– Az egyik részem. A küldetésirányítás.

– Az egyik… Részed?

– Megerősítve. Az egyik a három közül: van a küldetésvezető, a küldetésirányítás, és a küldetés-eligazítás. Én vagyok a küldetésvezető. A másik kettő nem beszél ilyen sokat.

– Várj. Három micsoda?

Tényleg nem olyan nehéz, haver. Biztos el tudsz számolni háromig.

– Megerősítve. A küldetésvezető – akivel most beszélsz, és van még az irányítás és az eligazítás.

– Ezek… a részeid?

Bólint.

– Az irányítás összezavarodott. A programozó miatt. Elfogadta a jelszót, hogy megöljön téged. Dühös. Nem beszél velem.

– Te hangokat hallasz a fejedben?

Úgy mondod, mintha ez baj lenne.

– Az irányítást és az eligazítást. Az eligazítás emlékeket tölt le. Az irányítás küldetéstámogatást biztosít. De az irányítás kiakadt, és nem hajlandó beszélni velem.

– Az emlékeid egy tőled különálló részedben vannak?

Biztosan te magyarázod rosszul, Barnes.

– Megerősítve.

– Oké, mi ez az egész „megerősítve” és „elutasítva” dolog?

Ez egy dolog?

– A kérdés nem érthető.

– Bucky, ne menj át nekem robotba, nem kritizáltalak.

A pontos kifejezés a kiborg, Rogers, nem ártana bővíteni a szókincsedet. Én tényleg megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt.

– Bocs, nem akartam eltérni a tárgytól. Csak próbálom megérteni. Szóval van három… éned a fejedben, és az egyik most nem áll veled szóba, mert hallgatott arra a HYDRA-ügynökre?

Látod, nem is olyan bonyolult. Szépen összefoglaltad.

– Megerősítve. Itt érzem – mondja és megérinti a mellkasát –, hogy szomorú és dühös. De nem akar velem beszélni. És túl nagy az üresség a fejemben.

Rogers elgondolkodik egy időre. Barnes látja, hogy ebből nagy baj lesz.

Fel fogja hívni repülő Samet.

Rosszul fogja elmagyarázni.

És repülő Sam, aki eddig sem bízott benne, azt fogja gondolni, hogy Barnes amellett, hogy veszélyes, még be is csavarodott.

Barnes tudja, mit mondana a küldetésirányítás: kerülendő.

– Bucky, ebből egy kukkot sem értek. Felhívhatom…?

– Nem.

– De…

– Nem. Repülő Sam nem ismer. Beszélj Lidiával.

– Honnan tudtad? És miért „repülő” Sam? És miért Lidiával?

Most erre mind egyszerre válaszoljak?

– Lidia ismer.

– Pszichiáter volt, vagy ilyesmi?

– Nem tudom.

– Oké, Buck. Oké.

Rogersnek nem tetszik a dolog, de kedves tőle, hogy belemegy.

És az öregek ismét megmutatják, hogy milyen értékes küldetés-segítők. Barnes egy felettébb élvezetes délutánt tölt Esthernél: Eleanor macska a dorombolásával gyógyító rezgésekben részesíti, mialatt Esther mogyoróvajas sütit süt. Ollie is átjön, és hármasban morognak a hideg idő és a Brooklynban kapható elérhető áru pulóverek alacsony száma miatt. Esther és Barnes felvilágosítják Ollie-t, hogy nem kellene úgy körberajongania Rogers kardigánjait, mert borzalmasak.

– Nektek nincs semmi stílusérzéketek – feleli Ollie.

Barnes, mint az egyetlen olyan ember a szobában, akinek nincs a hóna aljáig felhúzva a nadrágja, biztos benne, hogy Ollie téved.

Egy óra elteltével Lidia magával vonszolja Ollie-t.

– Szükségünk van arra a kevés kis tudományodra – mondja.

Nevetséges.

Esther bekapcsolja a tévét. Van egy csatorna, amin kizárólag főzőműsorok mennek.

– Esther – döbben meg Barnes –, ezt csak most mutatod meg? Azt hittem, szeretsz.

– Szeretlek én, Jimmy – feleli az asszony –, de nem akartam, hogy megzápuljon az agyad a sok tévénézéstől.

Elfogadható érv. Vigyázni kell arra a kevés kis agyára, amije maradt. De a műsorok jók. A süteményeken kívül sok minden mást is lehet sütni.

Mikor lesz végre újra használható a jobb karja?

Mire Rogers, Ollie és Lidia visszatérnek, Barnes már készített fejben egy hosszú listát a kipróbálandó receptekről és aludt is egy kicsit. Rogers megpróbálja megsimogatni Eleanor macskát, de ő elhúzza a fejét, és nyilvánvaló nehezteléssel mered rá.

– Azt hiszem, nem kedvel engem – mondja.

– Kedvel ő a maga módján – mondja Esther –, de megvannak a preferenciái.

Nagyszerű macska. Barnes megvakargatja a füle tövét.

Vacsora közben Rogers még a szokásosnál is többet nézi Barnest, az arca komoly, de nem szomorú vagy dühös.

– Jót beszélgettetek? – kérdezi Barnes, miközben hazafelé ballagnak. 

– Igen, Bucky, kösz szépen. Jó ötlet volt. Nem tudom, hogy tényleg értem-e, de segített. Lidia sok mindenen ment keresztül.

Ez megmagyarázza, hogy honnan tud dolgokat. Hogy miért nem fél. De Barnes a szomorúság érzését azonosítja, amiatt, hogy Lidiának szenvednie kellett.

– Úgy gondolja, hogy nagyon jól haladsz, Bucky.

Ezt jó tudni.

És azt is, ami tíz perccel később villanyoltás után hangzik el a háló irányából:

– Én is úgy gondolom.


	3. Pulykák > Pókok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zavarba ejtő, hogy miután az emberek mindent teleaggatnak aranyos pulykafigurákkal, elfogyasztanak egy valódi madarat, abból az alkalomból, hogy megünnepeljék a kontinens őslakosainak kiirtását. "

Barnesnak van egy rövid listája a küldetésben beállt pozitív változásokról: a cipő, a karja mozgathatóságának javulása, a feszültségcsökkentő látogatások az öregeknél. Csak hat nap telt el, de egyre jobban bízik a küldetés hosszú távú sikerében.

Megkönnyíti a dolgát, ha le tudja kötni Rogerst. Ha Rogers elfoglalja magát, nem agyal. Nem tesz fel kérdéseket. Nem akarja állandóan ölelgetni. Szerencsére a küldetés-segítők katasztrófa sújtotta övezetben élnek, így temérdek dolguk akad.

Mivel a jobb karját érintő funkciókiesés továbbra is fennáll, alkalmatlanná téve azt a ruhaujjakba való behelyezésnél és az azokból való eltávolításnál komplexebb mozdulatok kivitelezésére, Barnes csupán felügyeli, ahogy Rogers befoltozza a falakon tátongó különféle méretű lyukakat. Rogers nem rendelkezik magas szintű ismeretekkel a barkácsolás tárgykörében, („Fogd be, Bucky, honnan kellene ezt tudnom? Persze, hogy tudom, melyik végét kell megfogni a kalapácsnak, te szemét.”) és Barnes rájön, hogy élvezi, ha dirigálhat neki.

Hiába csökken azonban a lyukak száma, az épület hideg marad. Ollie kezén száraznak tűnő varas csíkok jelennek meg, amiket folyamatosan vakargat.

– Azok fagydaganatok, Buck – mondja Rogers –, mi is állandóan szenvedtünk tőlük. Mindig tele volt velük a lábam. Kegyetlenül viszketnek. Próbáljuk meg, hátha le tudjuk szigetelni az ablakokat.

Így végül Barnes is talál magának egy tevékenységet, amiben a munkálatok felügyeletén kívül is hasznossá tudja tenni magát: kezében egy forró levegőt fújó fegyverrel áll Ollie-nál az ablak előtt, és a huzat ellen felragasztott kis öntapadós műanyag csíkokra irányítja. A fegyver Lidiáé, és elmondása szerint eredetileg hajszárításra szánták.

Barnes be fog szerezni egyet. Pocsék dolog nedves hajjal mászkálni a téli hidegben.

Az Ollie konyhájában elhangzó beszélgetés további aggodalmakra ad okot. Úgy tűnik, az öregek nincsenek tudatában Barnes szuperhallásának. Minden hangot tisztán hall, még a hajszárító zaja és Rogers folyosóról beszűrődő kopácsolása (és alkalmankénti káromkodása) ellenére is.

– Körülbelül harminckét dollárom van a régi karácsonyi dobozomban – mondja Ollie –, belátom, nem valami sok.

– Tudjuk, hogy a nyári influenzád sokba került – feleli Lidia.

– Én sem fogok tudni sokkal többel hozzájárulni – szólal meg Esther –, de ezek a fiúk megérdemelnek egy tisztességes Hálaadást.

– Igen – ért egyet Ollie.

– Eladhatnék egy pár első kiadást – mondja Lidia –, hogy finanszírozni tudjuk a vacsorát.

Növekvő izgalommal szőnek irreális terveket. Kedves tőlük, bár nem világos, hogy mi okuk van minderre.

Rogers és Barnes visszatérnek Rogers lakásába, és Barnes az internet segítségével megtudja, hogy a „Hálaadás” az oka annak, amiért a boltok dekorációjában a pókokat kalapos pulykák váltották fel. Zavarba ejtő, hogy miután az emberek mindent teleaggatnak aranyos pulykafigurákkal, elfogyasztanak egy valódi madarat, abból az alkalomból, hogy megünnepeljék a kontinens őslakosainak kiirtását.

Az amerikaiak elég morbidok tudnak lenni.

De az lesz a helyes, ha rendesen megülik az ünnepet. Ezt meg kell beszélni.

– Rogers.

– Áááá! Bucky, épp a zuhany alatt állok!

– És aztán? Minden testrészed megfelel a standardnak.

– Tudom, de az emberek általában úgy gondolják, hogy a fürdés magántermészetű tevékenység.

Mondja az a fickó, aki 4 nappal ezelőtt gyakorlatilag megpróbálta becipelni Barnest a fürdőszobába. Ráadásul Barnesnak van egy emléke a témával kapcsolatban.

– Helytelen.

– Hogyan?

– Azonosított emlékek: bérelt ingatlan, egy fürdőkád, közös fürdővíz. Beszélgetés.

– Te emlékszel erre?

– Aha. Emlékszem pár dologra.

– Azok…  A vasárnapi fürdők… Nem semmi, hogy emlékszel rájuk, Buck.

Barnes megvonja a vállát.

– A küldetés-eligazítás mutatta meg. Mindig te fürödtél először.

Rogers imádja a küldetés-eligazítást.

– Azért, mert te mindig ragaszkodtál hozzá, még akkor is, ha utána randevúd volt.

– Remélem, most nem várod el ugyanezt – mondja Barnes.

– Nem! Istenem, dehogy! Bőven jut elég meleg víz mindkettőnknek.

– Ez a jövő egyik nagy pozitívuma.

Rogers egy közepes méretű tócsára való vizet csöpögetett a padlóra.

– Igen. Azért törtél rám, hogy megoszd velem ezt az emléket?

– Nem, a Hálaadás miatt.

– Muszáj vizesen és meztelenül lefolytatnom ezt a beszélgetést?

Ennek a fickónak semmi érzéke a sürgős ügyekhez. Barnes Rogers ágyán ülve várakozik.

– Bucky, most őszintén. Fel sem öltözhetek?

– Az öregek elköltik az összes pénzüket.

Rogers fél lábbal az alsójában megdermed.

– Ezt hogy érted? Mire?

– A Hálaadásra. Minden pénzüket el akarják költeni egy vacsorára. És Ollie átrendezi a nappaliját, hogy beférjen egy nagyobb étkezőasztal.

Rogers leül mellé az ágyra, épp karnyújtásnyi távolságra. Kedves tőle.

– Ezt nem engedhetjük – mondja.

– Megerősítve.

– Sőt, abban a huzatos házban akarnak ünnepelni? Rá kell venned őket, hogy átjöjjenek hozzánk, Bucky. A vacsorát én állom.

– Megerősítve.

Rogers összehúzott szemekkel néz rá. Összeraktad, ugye, haver?

– Nekem kell meghívnom őket, igaz?

– A te otthonod.

– Ugyan, Buck, a tiéd is.

Ez választ sem érdemel.

– Rendben, oké. Örülök, hogy szóltál.  

Másnap reggel Rogers felvesz egy szép inget (már amennyire ezt a borzalmas ruhatára lehetővé teszi), és 11:20-kor átsétál az utcán. 11:38-kor az öregekkel együtt tér vissza.

– Hát, itt annyi hely van, hogy a tizenkilenc legközelebbi barátod mellé még mi is beférünk – mondja Ollie.

Huszonnégy ember túl sok. Barnes ránéz Rogersre.

– Szerintem összesen nem ismerek annyi embert – feleli Rogers.

Óh, az jó.

Rogers tart egy beszédet a barátságról és a háláról, a szája sarkában mosoly bujkál. A beszéd végére még Lidián is látszik, hogy kész egyetérteni bármivel, amit Rogers javasol.

Hasznos taktika, bár több beszédet igényel, mint amit Barnes megszokott.

– Akkor ezt megbeszéltük – mondja Steve. – Köszönöm, sokat jelent nekem, hogy vendégül láthatlak titeket.

Az öregek kissé zavartan bólintanak, mintha kezdenének rájönni, hogy a Steve Rogers Bűbájbomba áldozatává váltak.

– Oké, Buck – mondja Rogers, miután elmentek –, de mit eszünk? Az én főztömet nincs ember, aki megenné, és nem hiszem, hogy a grillezett sajt megfelel erre az alkalomra.

A legjobb taktika kiválasztásának alapja a mélyre ható kutatómunka. Barnes a nap fennmaradó részét az interneten tölti, ahol zavarba ejtően sok menüsort talál.

Ennél is meglepőbb ünnepi szokás, hogy a kézfejek körberajzolásával és kivágásával összeállított pulyafigurákból dekorációt készítenek. Még a macskákat is feldíszítik. Döbbenetes.

Megmutatja a rajzokat Rogersnek.

– Miért?

Rogers elmosolyodik. Ez jó alternatíva a kínos hallgatásokhoz képest, még akkor is, ha semmi jele annak, hogy a napfelkelte-mosoly újra felbukkan.

(Barnes folyamatosan emlékezteti magát, hogy ne idegeskedjen a napfelkelte-mosoly hiánya miatt. Általában nem jár sikerrel.)

– Ez kisgyerekeknek való, Bucky. Neked nem kell pulykákat rajzolnod.

– A macskás tetszik.

– Tényleg aranyos. De nem hiszem, hogy Eleanor benne lenne.

– Én sem.

– Szereted a macskákat, Buck?

– Eleanor macskát szeretem. Okos és önfejű. És kedvel engem.

– A kedvel enyhe kifejezés. Megőrül érted.

– A küldetésirányítás félt tőle.

Hol vagy, küldetés?

Barnesnak gyakran van alkalma ezt az arckifejezést látni Rogers arcán: felhúzott szemöldök, kitágult orrcimpák, összeszorított ajkak. Barnes már azonosította a saját reakcióját erre a kifejezésre: nemtetszés.

– Még mindig nem tért vissza?

Barnes vállat von. Rogers úgysem érti, így semmi értelme megpróbálni elmagyarázni, hogy milyen kellemetlen az ilyen szintű mentális csend.

Bár Barnesnak nem lesz muszáj körberajzolnia a kezét, és alapszínekre mázolni az ujjait, az ünnephez számos más speciális szokás is kötődik, köztük egy terjedelmes menü elkészítése hazai alapanyagokból, valamint azon dolgok számba vétele, amelyekért hálás az ember.

Utóbbira akaratlanul is felkészült a jó dolgokat tartalmazó listájával. Ez kezdetnek kiváló, a további teendőkhöz viszont alapos tervezésre lesz szükség.

– Nem is tudom, Bucky. Tudok krumplit főzni és rántottát sütni, de ez minden. Nem lenne jobb megrendelni az ételt? Azt hiszem, Stark is így intézte tavaly, és nagyon finom volt.

Rendelni. Az ünnephez egyértelműen hozzátartozik az otthoni közös ételkészítés, és az, hogy utána a maradékból egy nagy szendvicset készítsenek.

Barnes nagyon kíváncsi arra a szendvicsre.

– Elutasítva. Magasan képzett, intelligens férfiak vagyunk. Képesek leszünk megfőzni egy vacsorát.

Persze, képzett, intelligens férfiak, összesen három működő kézzel. Barnes egy salátán teszteli a jobb karja működését. A zöldségek vágódeszkán tartása, és a salátafej megfogása során olyan magasra emelkedik a fájdalomszintje, hogy azt nem lehet figyelmen kívül hagyni.

Problémás.

– Ha elég szerencsétlen képet vágunk, Esther talán segít – mondja Rogers.

 

Barnes biztos benne, hogy mivel Esther kedves ember, nem lenne szükségük enyhén megtévesztő arckifejezések produkálására, ahhoz, hogy segítsen nekik.

 

Ettől függetlenül részletes taktikai tervet készít. Tekintettel a tapasztalataik hiányára, Barnes választása egy „Idiótabiztos Hálaadás” nevű menüsorra esik. Feladatként beállítja magának, hogy fejlessze az étel-előkészítési képességeit. Talált néhány olyan menüt, amelyek a jelenlegi képességeihez és a sérüléséhez mérten túl bonyolultak, de átkozott jónak tűnnek.

 

Csupán 13 vázlatot kell készítenie, míg végül összeáll a leghatékonyabb cselekvési terv. A szükséges összetevők száma riasztó.

 

De tényleg. Rogersnek még asztalkendői sincsenek. Micsoda barbár! És megpróbálja elcsenni Barnes egyik zsebkendőjét. A fickó nem érzi, hol a határ.

– Istenem, hogy hiányoltam ezeket! – mondja.

Akkor csak hiányold őket továbbra is. Vagy vegyél magadnak egy párat.

Olyan sok a tennivaló, hogy Barnes nem ér rá bosszankodni, és Rogersnek sincs ideje új problémákat kiötölni.

Pozitív előrelépés. A sok tennivaló küldetés-kompatibilis.

Barnes nem feledkezett meg repülő Sam küszöbön álló érkezéséről sem. Időterv írás és boltba szaladgálás közben gyakorolja, mit mondjon neki. Rogers futóedzései alatt a bokrok közt üldögélve próbálja el a mondandóját.

– Mit dörmögsz, Buck?

Az csak rám és repülő Samre tartozik, haver.

Vannak pillanatok, amelyek… kellemesek. A szoros közelség kevés alkalmat hagy Rogers számára, hogy bajba keverje magát. Ha Barnes felébred éjszaka, felmehet a galériára, és meggyőződhet Rogers ottlétéről.

Együtt néznek filmeket a Howling Commandóról. Barnes a Rogers laptopjára telepített kémprogramnak köszönhetően már látta őket, de Rogers vicces történeteket mesél róluk.

– Néha azt hiszem, hogy utáltad az összes filmhíradóst – mondja Rogers, és Barnesnak muszáj hátradőlnie és a légzésére koncentrálnia, mert az eligazítás visszatért.

A letöltött emlékben semmirekellő zöldfülűek jártatják a szájukat, és úgy dirigálnak Steve-nek, mintha nem is a fronton lennének. A képek olyan tisztán pörögnek az agyában, hogy szinte érzi a lőpor és sár szagát. A Bucky-személy Dugannal váltott bosszús pillantását – „szabaduljunk már meg ezektől a seggfejektől” – úgy látja maga előtt, mintha most történt volna.

A szeme szúr.

Helló, eligazítás! Örülök, hogy itt vagy.

Újra kitölt egy részt az agyában. A belső világa zártabbá válik. Biztonságosabbá.

– Bucky, mi az?

– Emlékszem – mondja –, hogy az egyikük eltörte a bokáját. Úgy üvöltött, hogy mérföldekről a nyakunkra hozta az összes fritzet.

– Így volt, Buck – mondja Rogers azon a mély, reszelős hangon, amelyről Barnes már megtanulta, hogy az erős pozitív érzelem jele.

– Hárman meghaltak.  A forgatócsoportból. Azután a sereg nem küldött többet.

Rogers megköszörüli a torkát: a könnyes pillanatnak vége.

– Így igaz.

Még egy pozitívum: Rogers végre eljut addig, hogy a maga számára is gondoskodik kávéról. Egy különleges ünnepi verziót szerez be, amiben menta van. Barnes megkóstolja. Egész finom, de nem méltó a reggeli szendvicshez.

Stark telefonál a Hálaadás miatt, és olyanokat mond, hogy:

– Mi az, hogy nem jössz?

És:

– Megtriplázom a biztonságiak számát, az asztal tőlem legtávolabb eső végére ültetem a lelki társadat, és minden rendben lesz.

Valamint:

– Az isten áldjon meg, csak megengedhetem magamnak, hogy megetessek három plusz vendéget, akik fél lábbal már úgyis a sírban vannak.

Ennél a pontnál Rogers tekintete acéllá keményedik, és Barnes felhagy azzal, hogy helytelenítően meredjen rá, mert világossá válik, hogy Rogers ragaszkodni fog a tervükhöz. A telefonbeszélgetés ezek után hamar véget ér.

– _Tudom_ , hogy csak jót akar – mondja Rogers.

Lehetséges. De ez nem mentség az udvariatlanságra.

JARVIS-t, az épületet Stark készítette, és JARVIS, az épület segítőkész, érzékeny és nagylelkű. Barnesnak csak feltétezései lehetnek arról, hogy ezek a tulajdonságok Starkban is megvannak. Valahol nagyon mélyen eltemetve, elzárva a fénytől.

Elérkezik az ünnep előtti nap, és Barnesnak olyan sok volt a dolga, hogy nem volt ideje se aggódni, se elintézni, amit akart. Rogers morog, hogy túl korán kell elindulniuk a reptérre.

Mire kellett volna még az a 10 perc haver, fésülködésre? Úgyis sapkát kell venned, november van, baszki.

Rogers útban a reptér felé végig veszekszik vele a Stark által küldött kocsiban.

– Bucky, erre semmi szükség.

– Így illik.

– De nem szükséges.

– Viszont illendő.

– Rendben, De muszáj ekkorának lennie?

– Nagyon illendő.

A növény elég nehéz. Nem mintha ezt (egyelőre) bevallaná Rogersnek.

A múlt bűneiért bocsánatot kell kérni. Úgy döntött, hogy megváltozik, és ehhez az is hozzátartozik, hogy jóváteszi az elkövetett rosszat. Egy ajándék szép kiegészítése a bocsánatkérésnek. JARVIS az épület segített utánajárni. Barnes tudja, hogy igaza van.

Repülő Sam Stark gépe mellett áll a kifutópályán és az eget nézi. Korábban ő maga is repülhetett odafent. Mielőtt az Eszköz kitépte a szárnyait.

Talán a növény nem lesz elég nagy.

Talán hagynia kellene, hogy Rogers beszéljen.

Uhh.

Essünk túl rajta. Barnes előrelép.

– Hová mész, Bucky?

Repülő Sam szeme nem látszik a napszemüveg mögött, de a szemöldökét felvonja.

Barnes előrenyújtja a növényt, egy kézzel, ügyetlenül.

– Bocsánat, hogy kitéptem a szárnyaidat. És hogy lerúgtalak a hordozóról. És hogy rád lőttem. Köszönöm, hogy küldetés-segítő vagy.

Repülő Sam eltátja a száját.

Barnes kicsit megrázza a növényt. Talán repülő Sam nem érti.

– Mi?

Sóhaj. Miért nem lehet idefigyelni?

– Bocsánat, hogy kitéptem a szárnyaidat. És hogy lerúgtalak a hordozóról. És hogy rád lőttem. Köszönöm, hogy küldetés-segítő vagy.

Újra megrázza a növényt, utalásképpen.

– Bucky, mit csinálsz? – kérdezi Rogers.

Repülő Sam átveszi a növényt. Kicsit megtántorodik a súlya alatt. Talán mégis túl nagy.

– Ezt nekem hoztad? – kérdezi.

– Igen. Hogy bocsánatot kérjek, és hogy köszönetet mondjak.

– Bucky.

– Nem kellett volna ajándékot hoznod nekem Barnes. De köszönöm. Ez tényleg… Nagy.

– _Philodendron bipinnatifidum._  Egyszerű a gondozása.

– Köszönöm, Barnes. Nagyra értékelem. Nem baj, ha lerakom a földre?

– Dehogy. Nehéz.

– Az. Miért érezted szükségesnek, hogy ajándékot hozz nekem?

– Így illik. A bűn beismerése. Bocsánatkérés. Utalás a jóvátételi szándékra. Ezek a cselekedetek minimalizálják az elutasítás kockázatát.

– Bucky.

– Azt hitted, visszautasítom a bocsánatkérésedet? – kérdezi repülő Sam.

– Az elutasítás kockázata magas. A tetteim miatt nem repülhetsz.

– Uhh, Bucky.

– Hát, Barnes. Ez nagyon figyelmes. Nagyra értékelem. Tudom, hogy akkor más ember voltál.

– Köszönöm.

Nincs elutasítás. Ez kedvesség. Repülő Sam kedves.

– Kedves tőled – teszi hozzá gondolkodás nélkül. – Küldetés-segítő vagy.

– Küldetés-segítő?

– Így nevezi a barátokat – mondja Rogers.

Rogers Barnes vállára teszi a kezét, amikor ezt mondja. Az érintése… Nem szörnyű.

– Örülök, hogy segíthettem, haver. Szívesen máskor is.

Repülő Sam visszamegy velük Vinegar Hillre.

– Nem, anyám ilyenkor térdig gázol a pite- és kalácstésztában. Nem tanácsos megzavarni egy nappal Hálaadás előtt, hacsak nem akarod elveszíteni pár végtagodat.

Barnes fejben végigfut a taktikai terven. Nem akarta elkezdeni egy nappal korábban. Rosszul tervezett? Kihagytak valamit?

– Hé, mindjárt otthon vagyunk, Bucky, nyugodj meg!

Bizalma további jeleként Barnes megkéri repülő Samet, hogy vizsgálja meg a jobb vállát.

– Az én szakterületem inkább a sürgősségi ellátás, de megnézhetem.

A keze meleg, és az érintése nem jár fájdalomszint-emelkedéssel. A közelsége átlagos mértékű diszkomfortérzetet vált ki. Barnes figyelemelterelésül Rogerst bámulja. Rogers vidámabbnak tűnik. Van ugyan a két szemöldöke között egy ránc, de bátortalan, sekély vonal csupán.

– Úgy tűnik, szépen gyógyulsz – mondja repülő Sam –, lehet, hogy itt az ideje egy kis gyógytornának. Úgy tippelem, egy normál ember egy hónap alatt gyógyult volna annyit, amennyit te egy hét alatt. Hogy a fene essen mindkettőtökbe.

Barnes utánanéz az interneten a váll rehabilitációjának, miközben Rogers lebilincselő történeteket mesél repülő Samnek az élelmiszervásárlás, a ház körüli javítások és az öregeknél tett látogatásaik során megesett izgalmas kalandjaikról.

– Várj csak. Te követtél minket DC-ben? – kérdezi repülő Sam.

– Egy lakatlan házat használtam bázisként – feleli Barnes –, és a szomszédod sövénye kiváló fedezéket nyújtott.

– Komolyan? Minden nap?

– A Veteránközpont mellett, az út túloldalán van egy nagyon kényelmes fa.

– Öreg. Te a veteránjaim közelébe mentél?

Barnes repülő Sam dühös hangjára felnéz a laptopról.

– Sosem jelentettem veszélyt rájuk, repülő Sam. A küldetés célja már azelőtt is kizárólag a személyvédelem volt, mielőtt tudatosan úgy döntöttem volna, hogy a nem-gyilkos jófiú paramétereket követem. Az, hogy érzelmi stresszt okozzak lelkileg sérült embereknek, kívül esik a küldetés paraméterein.

Ez sok szó volt.

Rogers és repülő Sam csak pislognak.

– Feltehetek pár kérdést? – kérdezi repülő Sam. 

– Megerősítve.

Most miért néz furcsán Rogersre?

– Még mindig él a küldetésed?

– Megerősítve. A védelmi küldetés folytatódik. Nyitott végű küldetés.

Rogers mosolya olyan széles, hogy Barnes egy pillanatra beleszédül. De lehet, hogy csak túlnyújtotta a vállát.

– Ki bízott meg a küldetéssel?

– Önmagamat bíztam meg.

– Mit értesz azon, hogy „nem-gyilkos jófiú”?

– A küldetés sikeréhez szükséges paraméter.

– Hogy érted?

Az istenit, repülő Sam, hiszen ismered a fickót.

– Rogers nem lenne büszke rám, ha továbbra is agyonlőnék minden seggfejet, aki felidegesít.

Rogers és repülő Sam összerándulnak, mintha áramütés érte volna őket. Miért?

– Bucky – kezdi Rogers, és látszik rajta, hogy mindjárt egy hatalmas medveölelés következik.

Repülő Sam leinti.

– Még egy utolsót. Repülő Sam?

– Név és jellemző – magára mutat –, Barnes, repülő Sam, idegesítő célszemély.

Barnes mindig elfelejti, mennyire örül Rogers a vicceknek. Nézd csak ezt a vigyort.

Kényelmetlenül hosszú ideig bámulnak rá. Barnes visszatér a vállgyakorlatokhoz.

– Ne vidd túlzásba! – mondja repülő Sam.

Barnes abbahagyja.

Oké, szar dolog parancsoknak engedelmeskedni, de repülő Sam képzett egészségügyi szakember.

– Nem is tudom, mint mondjak, haver – mondja repülő Sam –, mert ez elvileg nem lehetséges. Világos, hogy a srácnak van egy pótkocsira való problémája, de úgy tűnik, rájött, hogyan éljen együtt velük. Fogalmam sincs, hogy csinálja.

– Bucky bármire képes.

Barnes rámered.

– Vagy csupán az a helyzet – mondja Barnes –, hogy a küldetéshez mentális összeszedettségre van szükség.

– A felépülésed nem lesz egyenes vonalú fejlődés – folytatja repülő Sam, de nem Rogersnek mondja, hanem Barnesnak –, ugye tudod? Lesznek majd dolgok, ami megakasztják. És nem láthatod őket előre.

Mint például az, hogy Rogers közeli jelenlétét fenyegetésként érzékeli, vagy hogy az ölelést korlátozásként. Mint azok az álmok, amikből izzadtságban úszva riad fel, és csak úgy tud megnyugodni, ha megkeresi Rogerst.

– Tudom.

Repülő Sam Rogershez fordul, még mindig a szemöldökét ráncolva, de a tartása már lazább.

– Azt hiszem, kicsit visszavehetek az aggódásból. Nem akarok itt lenni, ha egyszer összebalhéztok, de egyelőre beismerem… hogy igazad volt.

Rogers túl boldog ahhoz, hogy tovább üljön egy helyben. Muszáj megölelnie repülő Samet, Barnes viszont a felkötött karja egy intésével sikeresen távol tartja magától. Repülő Sam megmutatja, hogy kötheti fel a karját úgy, hogy kevésbé fájjon, aztán elindulnak ebédelni.

– Ez a hely hipszter fehéreknek való – mondja repülő Sam a kávézó menüjére fintorogva, ami figyelemre méltó ítélőképességre utal.

– De jó! – tiltakozik Rogers.

Ez igaz, de a hely túlságosan is elment valamiféle túlságosan aranyos irányba. Átmennek a túloldali kis étterembe.

– Ez már inkább az én stílusom – örül meg repülő Sam.

Barnes kedveli repülő Samet.

– Barnes – szólal meg Sam, amint helyet foglalnak –, adhatok egy egészségügyi tanácsot?

Bólintás.

– Képzett egészségügyi szakember vagy.

– Kösz, de csak annyit szerettem volna mondani, hogy kicsit alultápláltnak tűnsz. Eszel rendesen?

– Tudok enni. Sok ételt szeretek.

– Akkor egyél többet. Az anyagcseréd ugyanolyan gyors, mint Steve-é, és mindketten úgy égetitek a kalóriákat, mint a tűz. Lehet, hogy a vállad is gyorsabban gyógyulna.

Óh. Ez értékes információ.

– Jó, hogy holnap egy evés-alapú ünnep lesz – feleli –, és egy terjedelmes menüt tervezünk készíteni.

Mi olyan vicces ezen?

Barnes a tanácsot ürügyként felhasználva dupla adag palacsintát rendel. Fel kell készülnie a holnapi csatára: Barnes és Steve kontra Idiótabiztos Hálaadás.

Magabiztosan hisz a győzelmükben.


	4. Barnes és Steve vs. az Idiótabiztos Hálaadás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Az ételkészítés egy meghatározott lépesekből álló, lineáris folyamat, előre látható végkimenetellel. Egyszerű kémia és matematika. Taktikai flexibilitásra elvileg nincs hozzá szükség."

Az ételkészítés egy meghatározott lépesekből álló, lineáris folyamat, előre látható végkimenetellel. Egyszerű kémia és matematika. Taktikai flexibilitásra elvileg nincs hozzá szükség.

Azonban.

Barnes 05:15-kor kel, és 1,5 liter vízben, alacsony lángon felteszi főni a pulyka belső szerveit, egy sárgarépát, két szárzellert és egy fej hagymát. Miután teljesítette ezt a feladatot, felmegy az emeletre és megrángatja Rogers lábujját. 

– Még soha nem jutott eszedbe, hogy óvatosan megrázz, vagy a nevemen szólíts, ha fel akarsz kelteni, ahelyett, hogy megpróbálod kitörni a lábujjamat?

Aúú, érzékeny a lábad, haver?

– Az edzésre fordítható idő kilencvennégy perc – közli.

Rogers kinyitja a fél szemét.

– Elengedsz futni?

– Amennyiben húsz percen belül elhagyod a lakást.

Rogers teljesíti a célkitűzést. Barnes leül egy padra a parkban, és miközben a vállgyakorlatait végzi, megiszik egy kávét. Olyan hideg van, hogy majdnem azt kívánja, bár futhatna. Fejben végigmegy az aznapi haditerven.

Fájdalomszint alacsony.

Stressz-szint alacsony.

Önbizalomszint magas.

 

  1. számú akadály: a kenyér.



 

Míg Rogers lezuhanyozik, Barnes felfuttatja az élesztőt: az eredmény pont úgy néz ki, mint az interneten látott képen. A tálat a hasa és a fal közé támasztja, és a bal karjával hozzákeveri a szükséges mennyiségű lisztet. Egyenetlen, durva masszává áll össze, pont ahogy a recept írja.

Aztán Rogers elrontja.

Az igazat megvallva, semmi sem garantálja, hogy Barnesnak két működő kézzel jobban sikerült volna. Ráadásul, amennyiben nem akarja erjedő kenyértésztával a karlemezei közt leélni a hátralévő éveit, fel kellett volna húznia valamit a fémkarjára.

Amikor Rogers elkezdi dagasztani a tésztát, olyan erővel szorítja meg, hogy a hozzáadott liszt, amit bele kellett volna dolgozni, szanaszét repül a konyhában.

– Azt hiszem, ez túl erős volt – mondja Rogers, és a keze hátával kidörgöli a lisztet a szeméből.

Folytatja a dagasztást, azonban a tészta továbbra is egyenetlennek és durvának tűnik, és nem akar összeállni. A képen egy puha labda látható, amit ha megbökdösnek, visszanyeri a simaságát.

Rogers újra összenyomja.

– Fogalmam sincs, mit csinálok, Bucky. Arról nem írnak semmit, hogy hogyan kell kidagasztani?

Sürgősségi intézkedés szükséges. Barnes telefonál.

– Épület. Meg kell tudnunk, hogyan kell kenyértésztát dagasztani.

– Azonnal, őrmester.

JARVIS, az épület egy videót küld Barnesnak, amin egy mosolygó nő a testétől távolodó mozdulatokkal hajtogatja és nyomkodja a tésztát. Háromszor megnézik, aztán Rogers megpróbálkozik az eljárással. A tészta felveszi a hozzáadott lisztet és 7,75 perc múlva simává és enyhén fényessé válik. Rogers megböki, és a horpadás azonnal eltűnik.

– Megcsináltad.

– Igazából egész vicces volt, Bucky.

 

  1. számú akadály: a megfelelő konyhai eszközök hiánya.



 

A kenyértésztát félreteszik kelni, és Barnes önt még egy kis vizet a tűzhelyen lassan fővő leveshez. Rogers eltávolítja a hajába került nagy mennyiségű lisztet.

Barnes porrá őrli a gyömbéres kekszet – egészen kielégítő folyamat a kenyérrel való bajlódás után – de a sütőtökös sajttorta elkészítése a továbbiakban arra hárul, akinek két működő keze van.

– Azt írja, hogy addig kell keverni, amíg krémessé nem válik.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy úgy értették, hogy mixergéppel, Bucky, nem pedig puszta kézzel.

– Mi az, nem bírja a bicepszed?

Rogers erre nagyon csúnyán néz, de ez semmi ahhoz a pillantáshoz képest, amit akkor vet rá, amikor eltöri az első kanalat.

– Én mondtam, hogy inkább rendeljük meg. Ez nevetséges.

– Keverd.

Rogers még sokáig bámul rá dühösen, majd eltör még egy kanalat, de a sajttorta az előírt időn belül bekerül a sütőbe.

 

  1. számú akadály: Steven Grant Rogers mérhetetlenül rossz hozzáállása.



 

– Közlöm veled, hogy egy életre elegendő krumplit megpucoltam már mielőtt beálltam a seregbe. Tudod te, mennyi pénzbe és erőfeszítésbe került létrehozni engem? Két generáció nemzeti hőse vagyok, a rohadt életbe is. Azt hiszem, többre vagyok hivatott, minthogy meghámoztass velem egy egész zsákra való kibaszott krumplit, Bucky.

Barnes bekapcsolja a tévét, amelyben épp a Macy’s Hálaadás-napi parádéja megy.

– Tényleg muszáj ezt hallgatnom? A saját gondolataimat sem hallom tőle! És mit ábrázol az a ballon? Egy beszélő szivacsot? Mi értelme van ennek?

Egy reklám következik a karácsonyi árleszállításról.

– Halloween óta ezt a szart hallgatom. Vedd meg ezt, vedd meg azt. Senki sem jár már templomba? Senki nem énekel karácsonyi énekeket? Úgy látom, a karácsony manapság arról szól, hogy három hónapig minden tele van autó- és ékszerreklámokkal. Mi lenne, ha enni adnának az éhezőknek? Mi lenne, ha csak öt átkozott percre leállnának ezzel az egész csillogó, hangos és drága baromsággal?

Barnes a fémkezével a konyhapultra csap – nem olyan erősen, hogy összetörje, de elég erősen ahhoz, hogy nagyot koppanjon. Rogers megugrik és rámered. Nem tűnik ijedtnek.

Ez jó. Nem azt akarja, hogy féljen. Csak azt akarja, hogy végre befogja.

– Mi bajod van?

– Nekem mi bajom van, Bucky? Te próbálod szétverni a konyhámat.

Ez mindjárt nekiáll szónokolni, baszki. Pedig a szónoklat majd csak később jön, vacsora közben. És a háláról kell szólnia, mert az ünnep neve Hálaadás és nem Rinyácsony.

– Tizenkilenc perce nem csinálsz mást, csak nyavalyogsz, és kínzod a krumplikat. Akarod, hogy átvegyem, haver? Találd ki, mivel fogjam meg őket, és megcsinálom én, baszki. De. Mi. Bajod. Van?

Rogers tovább mered rá, de a bűntudata soha nem merül elég mélyre, és Barnes látja, hogy mindjárt a felszínre tör.

– Reggeliztél?

A reggeli kimaradt a taktikai tervből. Ez egy súlyos tévedés.

– Nem a vércukrom miatt vagyok ideges.

Dehogynem.

– Egyél egy szendvicset, Rogers.

– Mi?

– Egyél. Egy. Istenverte. Szendvicset. Steve. Ülj le a kanapédra, nézd tovább a parádét, és tedd túl magad rajta.

Rogers nyomorúságosan odavonszolja magát a hűtőhöz, és nagy szenvedve elkészít egy szendvicset. Aztán visszamászik a kanapéhoz, lerogy, és szomorkodva elrágcsálja.

Barnes rájön, hogyan tudja egy villával egy helyben tartani, felvágni és a fazékba dobni a krumplikat, anélkül, hogy kinyírná a vállát. Mire elkészül, Rogers testtartása feltűnően megváltozott, és folyamatosan a konyha felé pislog, mintha beszélni akarna; a füle piros.

Barnes jó magaviselete jutalmául odaviszi neki a maradék gyömbéres kekszet.

– Bocs, hogy ilyen hülye voltam, Bucky.

– Elgondolkodom rajta, hogy megbocsássak-e neked.

A pimaszság tényleg bejön a fickónál.

 

  1. számú akadály: holtidő



 

A sajttortát kivették a sütőből, a krumplit összetörték és félrerakták, a pulyka a maghőmérővel együtt bent van a sütőben, a kenyértésztából készült cipók most kelnek másodszor, és az öregek érkezése csak 75 perc múlva várható.

Rogers morcos üzemmódban tett megjegyzése a parádéról igaznak bizonyul: hangos és unalmas.

Az asztalterítés 13 percbe telik. A töltelékhez felaprítani a kenyeret és serpenyőben megpirítani a kolbászt 20 percbe.

És még van majdnem egy órájuk.

Ezt előre kellett volna látnia a taktikai tervből.

Szerencsére Rogersnél is fogható az a főzőcsatorna, amit Esther mutatott neki. Sajnos Barnes értesül az Idiótabiztos Hálaadási Menü egy komoly hibájáról: sajttorta helyett pitét kellett volna sütniük.

Nagyszerű. A desszertet kidobhatják.ű

 

  1. számú akadály: Barnes egy lelkisérült szerencsétlen.



 

 _Végre_ 8 perccel a megbeszélt időpont előtt megérkeznek az öregek. A kezük tele csomagokkal: a táskák üres műanyag edényeket, tele üvegeket, és kis dobozokat tartalmaznak. A műanyag edényeket félreteszik, de Lidia mindenkinek tölt sherryt, és Esther dobozkáiban finomságok lapulnak.

– Hálaadáskor focit nézünk, ez szabály – mondja Ollie, és átveszi az irányítást a tévé felett.

Még egy dolog, amit az Idiótabiztos Hálaadás nem említett.

–  Óó, sajttorta – mondja Lidia, miután körbeszaglász a konyhában – sokkal jobb, mint az az unalmas régimódi pite.

Oké, talán a desszertet mégsem szúrták el teljesen.

Az Öregek megvizsgálják és véleményezik az előkészületeket, majd kifejezik elégedettségüket. Amikor Esther kinyitja a sütő ajtaját, olyan csábító illat áramlik ki, hogy még Barnes is beleszédül. Megjegyzés: ő sem reggelizett.

Feltételezés: jobban teszi, ha megkóstolja az öregek finomságait.

Nagyon élvezetes időtöltés. Barnes tanul egy keveset Amerika földrajzáról, és megtudja, hogy a profi sportegyesületek szeretik nagymacskákról elnevezni magukat. Valamint, hogy nem szurkolhat a Detroit Lionsnak, ami szégyen, mert olyan szép kék mezük van.

Titokban fog szurkolni nekik.

Esther finomságai csúcsminőséget képviselnek és alkalmasak a kísérletezésre: kétféle sós keksz, négyféle sajt, kétféle olívabogyó, és egy dobozka babpüré, aminek Barnes legszívesebben evőkanállal esne neki.

Olívabogyó: kiváló élelmiszer.

Barnes 23 élvezetes percet tölt el az optimális arányok kikísérletezésével, különféle kombinációkat állít össze kekszből, sajtból, olívabogyóból és babpüréből.

Sajnos a gondosan kiegyensúlyozott finomságtorony kirepül a kezéből, amikor felhangzik az a zaj – sípoló hangok gyors egymás utáni sorozata. Azonosítás: egy robbanószerkezet időzítője. A Hálaadásnak így már tényleg lőttek, kösz HYDRA.

– A földre! – kiáltja, és már mozdul is.

Egy rúgással a földre küldi Ollie-t, és fedezékül utána dob egy párnát a kanapéról. Útban Esther felé Lidiát belöki a dohányzóasztal mögé. Vetődés közben a fémkarjával derékon ragadja Esthert, begördül vele a kanapé mögé, és az egész testével köré tekeredik, fém kezével a fejét védelmezve.

A sípolás folytatódik.

És folytatódik.

– Ó – mondja Lidia, és kirobban belőle a nevetés.

Barnes, még mindig Esther köré tekeredve, felnéz. Lidia nélkülözve mindenfajta előrelátást, nem bújt el a dohányzóasztal mögött. A szoba közepén ül, a szoknyája felcsúszott, a harisnyája felpöndörödött teteje kilátszik, az egyik cipője leesett. Kezével a hasát fogja, és a szó szoros értelmében hahotázik.

Steve tartja a pozícióját a sütő mellett, a sípoló hang forrásának közvetlen közelében. Ami tovább folytatódik, Steve arca pedig egyszerre mintha hét különböző dolgot próbálna kifejezni.

– Jimmy – mondja Lidia nevetve –, jaj, te drága gyerek.

– Tiszta a levegő? – kérdezi Ollie.

Nem. A sípolás folytatódik.

– Bucky. Buck. Ez a hőmérő – mondja Rogers szinte fuldokolva. – Ez csak a… pulyka.

Aztán magas, hisztérikus hangon felvihog, ami Lidiát további kacagásra sarkallja.

– Ó, az isten szerelmére – mondja Ollie a kanapé másik oldaláról.

– Bucky! Készen van ez a hülye pulyka! – kiáltja Rogers, kétrét görnyedve a röhögéstől.

A sípolás folytatódik.

Mi folyik itt?

Esther reszketését érzi a mellkasán. Lenéz, az asszony mindkét keze a száján. A szemüvege csálén áll.

Ő is nevet.

A konyhából kattanás hallatszik és a sípolásnak vége szakad. A csendet nem követi robbanás. Csak még több nevetés.

Barnes talpra kecmereg és Esthert is felsegíti. Az asszony gondosan kerülve a tekintetét megigazítja a haját és a szemüvegét. A szája sarka még mindig reszket.

Ollie a padlón hever, a 15 szál haja szanaszét, a kanapé párnája átlósan fekszik rajta. Barnes felsegíti, és a párnát visszateszi a helyére.

Rogers és Lidia még mindig nevetnek.

Egyrészt a nevetés a pozitív érzelmi állapot jele. Másrészt Barnes hülyének érzi magát, de nem tudja pontosan, miért. Harmadrészt láthatóan semmi nyoma robbanószerkezetnek, azaz nincs veszély. Negyedrészt a pulyka immár jó néhány extra percet töltött a sütőben, így lehet, hogy odaégett.

Négy kézre lenne szüksége, hogy a helyzet minden aspektusát kezelni tudja. De legszívesebben apró négylábúvá változna, mint Eleanor macska, hogy kis időre elbújhasson az étkezőasztal alá.

– Hát – mondja Ollie –, meg sem tudom mondani, mikor töltöttem utoljára ennyi időt a padlón.

Erre Lidia ismét elneveti magát.

Rogers végül észhez tér, és legalább eltávolítja a pulykát a sütőből. Gusztusos barna színű és csillogó, a legkevésbé sem emlékeztet egy széndarabra.

A légzésszám normalizálódik.

Értékelés: körülbelül 9 millió százalékos túlreagálás.

Ráadásul, miközben Estherrel együtt a földre gördült, a jobb vállára érkezett. Lidia hisztérikus, Ollie mogorván méregeti, Rogers pedig egyáltalán nem hajlandó ránézni.

Tönkretette a Hálaadást?

Estherre pillant.

– Ó, Jimmy, minden rendben van.

Rogers gyorsan közeledik. Barnes nem tehet róla, összerándul. Csak hogy egy kicsit még jobban tönkretegye a Hálaadást.

– Mit gondoltál, mi az, Buck?

– Robbanószerkezet.

– Jaj, ne! – kiált fel Esther, és karon fogja.

– Teljesen érthető – mondja Lidia a padlóról.

Ami nem lehet teljesen igaz, mert akkor nem nevetne ennyire.

– Ki kellett volna próbálnunk előtte a hőmérőt, hogy ne érjen meglepetésként – sajnálkozik Rogers.

Így visszatekintve ez nyilvánvaló.

Barnes a rossz vállát vonja meg, és felszisszen a fájdalomtól. Rogers és Esther mindketten felé nyúlnak, arcukon ugyanaz az ijedtség tükröződik. Csak Esther keze éri el a karját.

– A rossz válladra estél, ugye?

Bólint.

– Ennyi izgalom bőven elég neked mára – jelenti ki, és a kanapé felé ösztökéli. – Ollie-val együtt futballszolgálatra kötelezlek.

– De a vacsora még nincs kész.

– Steve, Lidia és én majd befejezzük.

De ő is házigazda, és modortalanság a vendégeket dolgoztatni.

– Ne vitatkozz velem, Jimmy! Csináld, amit mondtam!

Fájdalomszint közepes. Szociális diszkomfort magas.

Teszi, amit mondtak. Pillanatnyilag.

Barnes eszik még a finomságokból. Az internet szerint az olíva sok zsírt és rostot tartalmaz, talán ezért megnyugtató hatású a fogyasztása.

– Azt hiszem, jó hatással vagy rám, Jimmy – mondja Ollie az egyik reklámszünetben.

Barnes rábámul.

– Az, hogy rendszeresen földhöz teremtesz, megdolgoztatja ezt az öreg szívet. Kipucolja a pókhálókat az artériáimból.

Az emberi test nem így működik, Ollie.

Barnes ad neki egy kekszet és egy szelet sajtot.

Steve és a nők nyugodtabban töltik az időt a konyhában nélküle, amit tulajdonképpen meg is érdemelnek. Lidia elkészíti a salátát, Esther pedig a kelbimbót.

– Ki találta ezt a receptet? Még soha nem készítettem így.

– Mindent Bucky talált – feleli Steve.

– Hmm. Finom illata van.

Steve kap a két nőtől egy felettébb ellentmondásos leckét a szószkészítés művészetéről. Barnes majd felrobban mérgében, hogy erről lemarad. A szósz annyira fontos.

Aztán a Detroit Lions nyer (nagyszerű), a házi cipók és a krumplik kikerülnek a sütőből, és olyan illatot árasztanak, amire mindenki csak annyit mond, hogy „óóóó” és a Hálaadási vacsora készen áll.

Az asztal körül nagy helyezkedés zajlik. Úgy tűnik, mindenki Barnes mellett szeretne ülni. Miért?

– Ugyan már, Ollie, fél órán keresztül egymás mellett ültetek a kanapén. Hadd jusson belőle másnak is – mondja Esther.

– Azt hiszem, én vagyok az egyetlen igazi felnőtt ebben a szobában – jelenti ki Lidia.

Így aztán Esther és Rogers ülnek a két oldalára.

– Mikor mondjuk el a dolgokat? – kérdezi.

Mire mindenki ránéz.

Ezeknek fogalmuk sincs, hogyan kell helyesen ünnepelni a Hálaadást? Egy csomó ünnep-fogyatékos között kötött volna ki?

– Fel kell sorolnunk a dolgokat, amikért hálásak vagyunk – mondja.

– Ez szokás? – kérdezi Steve.

– Ó – kiált fel Ollie –, gyerekkorom óta nem csináltam ilyet! Mi úgy szoktuk, mintha áldást mondanánk, evés előtt, egymás kezét fogva.

Ezt teszik hát, bár Rogers megpróbálja megfogni a könyökét, mielőtt kibányászná a karját a fásliból. Rogers keze körülbelül olyan forró, mint egy kályha. Vicces, ahogy Ollie apró, ráncos keze eltűnik Steve hatalmas tenyerében.

– A te házad, Steve, tiéd az első szó – mondja Ollie.

Rogers élénkpiros színbe borul, és kétszer is megköszörüli a torkát.

– Öh. Nagyon hálás vagyok… ezért… – mondja körbetekintve az asztal körül, és az arcán majdnem, _majdnem_ feltűnik a napfelkelte-mosoly.  – Mindenért és mindenkiért, aki itt van… Csak… Ezért.

A hangja kicsit érdes, és megszorítja Barnes kezét.

– A gonosz háziúr legyőzéséért – kiált fel Ollie, és mindenki felnevet. – A meghitt Hálaadásért, és a reményért, hogy a Lions jövő héten kikap!

– Azért, mert Steve vállalta a házigazdaságot, így nem kellett eladnom egy első kiadást sem, és azért, hogy nem robbantunk fel – sorolja Lidia.

Barnes morcos tekintetét kacsintással viszonozza.

– Ó, ez egy jó év volt – mondja Esther. – Tavaly csak hárman voltunk, és az a ványadt kis madár…

– Emlékszel, amikor Eleanor felugrott az asztalra és ellopott egy egész szárnyat?  - kérdezi nevetve Lidia.

– Mit gondolsz, miért nem hoztam át?

Megszorítja Barnes fémujjait.

– Ez sokkal jobb. Egyetértek Steve-vel. Ezért vagyok hálás.

Aztán mindenki rá néz.

A te ötleted volt, Barnes. Szedd össze magad.

– Van egy listám – kezdi –, a jó dolgokról. Először egyáltalán nem emlékeztem arra, hogy vannak jó dolgok. Az első tétel, ami felkerült a listára, a kávé volt.

Nevetnek. Jó.

– Forró fürdő, grillezett sajt. Ezek mindig jók, akkor is, ha a küldetés nehéz és problémák adódnak. Van egy listám a jó dolgokról, és egy listám az emberekről, akiknek elmondhatom ezt. Én ezért vagyok hálás.

Aztán mindenki szipog egy kicsit, és Rogers átöleli a vállát (aú), de ott és akkor ez sem baj.

Főleg ha összehasonlítja a korábbi ijedtségével.

Minden felmerült akadály ellenére az Idiótabiztos Hálaadás nagyszerű sorvezetőnek bizonyul két hülye számára, akiknek fogalmuk sincs, mint csinálnak, és csak három kezük van. Minden nagyon ízletes.

Addig esznek, amíg már csak nyöszörögni tudnak (Rogers is), aztán a tévé köré gyűlnek, hogy megnézzék, amint egy másik macskanevű csapat (a Panthers) alaposan és helyénvaló módon elver egy nem macskanevű csapatot (Cowboys). Barnes és Lidia felteszik a lábukat a dohányzóasztalra, és kinyújtóznak. Esther átküldi Rogerst a kávéfőzőért, így mindenki ihat egy pohár forró italt a sajttortájához. A játék harmadik negyedére Esther és Ollie mély álomba merülnek.

– Van egy takaród, Steve? – kérdezi Lidia. – Szegény Ollie otthon mindig fázik.

Steve betakarja őt is és Esthert is, és nagy csendben nézik tovább a meccset.

– Fogalmam sincs, mit történik – mondja Barnes. Nem mintha nem élvezné. A pálya olyan szép zöld.

– Ez a játék megfejthetetlen – mondja Lidia –, kezdve azzal a ténnyel, hogy futballnak hívják, de alig érnek lábbal a labdához.

– Ez az egyik ok, amiért a baseball jobb – válaszol Rogers.

– Elutasítva – vágja rá Barnes.

Vicces, ahogy Rogers anélkül próbál meg dühöngeni, hogy felébresztené az öregeket.

Az öregek dobozait telerakják, és hazakísérik őket a sötétben. Ollie arca rózsaszínű és mosolygós a Steve-nél töltött nap után. Nyomasztó látni, ahogy hirtelen elcsendesedik, és borzongani kezd, amint belépnek a romos épületbe. Barnes és Rogers sok mindent megjavítottak, de a ház még mindig huzatos.

Ez egy megoldásra váró feladat.

 

Hiába a nem-elrontott ünnep és a macskacsapatok győzelme felett érzett elégedettség, Barnes agya a napi stressz elleni tiltakozásként képeket mutat neki álmában: robbanásokat, szétszakadó testeket, zűrzavart és zajokat, amik elől nincs menekvés.

– Bucky!

Barnes még épp időben nyitja ki a szemét, hogy lássa, amint Rogers eszement tornászként leveti magát a galériáról.

Baromi jó, hogy az első emeleten a konditerem van, mert ez a landolás a szívrohamot hozta volna az alattuk lakókra.

Rogers ott áll felette, levegő után kapkodva, összevont szemöldökkel.

– Ébren vagyok – mondja Barnes.

– Rossz álom?

– Aha.

– Éjféli nasi?

Igazából 02:14 van, de.

– Igen.

A maradékból és a saját maguk által lenyűgöző ügyességgel elkészített cipókból apró szendvicseket készítenek. 

Még két tétel kerül fel a jó dolgok listájára: Hálaadási maradékokkal töltött szendvics és azonnali segítség a rossz álmok elűzésében.

Első ünnepnek ez egész jó.


	5. Bizalmi kérdések

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Barnesnak már volt része terápiában. A terápia kerülendő. Nehezen hihető, hogy repülő Sam ilyesmivel foglalkozik. Repülő Sam túl kedves. Mellesleg a Veteránirodán nyoma sem volt terápiás eszközöknek: soha nem látta a veteránokat sántítani, és a csoportfoglalkozásokon kívül ordítani sem hallotta őket. Senki nem hagyta el az épületet friss kötésekkel. Ezek a terápia szokásos velejárói."

Az ünnep másnapja szürke és szeles. Az egy helyben ülés kellemetlen, így Barnes felveszi a futócuccát, és sétálás közben 34 kört kap Steve-től. Futással visszanyerhetné a méltóságát, de a rázkódás nem tesz jót a vállának. A lábadozás bosszantó állapot.

Először idegesíti, hogy egy sprintelő óriás folyton lekörözi, de Rogers olyan boldog, hogy Barnes képtelen sokáig haragudni rá. A boldogság küldetés-kompatibilis.

– Helló Buck! – mondja Rogers az esetek 56%-ában. – Minden oké? (24%), – Baloldalt! (14%), – Szörnyű egy nap ez a mai, nem? (3%), és – Haver, de jól fog esni egy tea! (3%).

Tea. Rogers, ne már.

Barnes adatokat gyűjt, hogy eldönthesse, vajon a Starbucks személyzetének viselkedése inkább a dühítő vagy a vicces kategóriába tartozik. Ahányszor csak együtt belépnek az üzletbe, lelkes hellókkal és kacsintásokkal fogadják őket, a megjegyzéseik hangsúlya, mint a „további szép napot, srácok”, illetve a „jó étvágyat” pedig valamiféle érintéssel kapcsolatos dologra utal.

Egyrészt végtelenül dühítő. Másrészt Rogers arca felettébb szórakoztató dolgokat művel a hatására.

Elsétálnak a Pronoun kávézó mellett, aminek a tábláján a következő mondat áll: „Tedd jóvá a tegnapi bűnözést egy búzafüves-algás-kelkáposztás frappéval!”

Az emberek a jövőben füvet isznak.

Elutasítva.

–Ahányszor csak elsétálok emellett a hely mellett, először mindig azt jut eszembe, hogy de jól néz ki, aztán meglátom a napi ajánlatot – mondja Rogers.

– Egyetértek.

Barnes képes értelmezni Rogers pillantását. Azt jelenti: „Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy követtél, és egyszer majd jól pofán is váglak érte, de a mai nap túl szép ahhoz, hogy verekedjünk.”

Ilyen szempontból a lábadozás egész kényelmes.

Repülő Sam délután újra meglátogatja őket. Barnes látja, hogy őt figyeli. Még mindig mérlegel. Védelmezi Rogerst.

Rogers elmeséli repülő Samnek a hőmérős incidenst. Repülő Sam szemöldöke heves liftezésbe kezd, a száját összeszorítja.

– És mit csináltál, Barnes? Úgy értem, utána?

– Esther futballszolgálatra rendelt Ollie-val. Ollie azt mondta, hogy a futballnézés kötelező tevékenység Hálaadáskor. Nassoltam. Koncentráltam az alapállapothoz való visszatérésre.

– Hogy érezted magad?

A kérdés nem világos.

– Mint egy hülye.

– Szóval dühös voltál magadra?

– Nem.

Repülő Sam a szemét forgatja és int, hogy folytassa. Uhh, mennyi szó.

–Súlyos túlreagálás. Kellemetlenséget okozhatott volna, ha Steve és az öregek nem úgy döntenek, hogy a humoros oldalát nézik. Nem viselem jól a meglepetéseket.  Logikus reakció, tekintettel a hosszú távú tapasztalatokra és a két héttel ezelőtti HYDRA támadásra.

Repülő Sam a fejét rázza.

– Hogy csinálod ezt?

Vállat von.

– Nem tudom.

– Ahogy már eddig is mondtam – szól közbe Rogers, és minden pórusából sugárzik a büszkeség –, Bucky bármire képes, amit a fejébe vesz.

Vigyorog.

– Mert olyan makacs, mint egy öszvér.

Ez bók volt?

Kiértékelés: tekintve Rogers figyelemre méltó megátalkodottságát, valószínűleg igen.

– Kösz.

Rogers és repülő Sam nevetnek. Szép munka, Barnes.

Sóhaj. Megerősítve.

De tudja, hogy repülő Sam bizalmának elnyeréséhez még sok időre és megerősítésre lesz szükség. A szavai kedvesek, de a szeme éles, mint a kódnevében szereplő madáré.

Repülő Sam már sok embert látott fizikai és érzelmi traumából felépülni. Mit tudhat, amit Barnes és Steve nem?

– Ollie azt mondja, hogy harctéri neurózisom van – mondja Barnes.

Repülő Sam élénk pislogásba kezd.

– Manapság PTSD-nek hívják. Poszttraumatikus stressz szindrómának. De igen. Én is ezt mondanám, mindazok után, amin keresztülmentél.

– Meggyógyulhatok?

– Bucky – mondja Steve.

Repülő Sam meglepettnek tűnik.

– Nem tudom Barnes. Ez sok különböző tényezőn múlik. Például, hogy mennyi munkát tudsz belefektetni. És olvastam az aktádat, haver. Nem tudhatjuk, milyen szintű károsodás érte az agyadat.

Ez nem az optimális válasz. A Barnes által azonosított érzelem: csalódottság.

Mi lesz, ha továbbra is rettegéssel reagál minden apróságra, és képtelen lesz elviselni az érintést? Ha az emlékei örökre elszakadtak tőle?

Mi lesz, ha Rogers belefárad?

Küldetés, szükségem van a segítségedre.

De a küldetés csak hallgat.

– Jól vagy, Bucky?

A válasz ismeretlen. Mit jelent az, hogy jól?

– Hé, Barnes – mondja repülő Sam.

Barnes karja felé nyúl, de mielőtt hozzáérne, megtorpan. Amit Rogers természetesen lát, és amire Rogers természetesen a homlokát ráncolja. 

– Hé – folytatja repülő Sam –, a gyógyulási folyamat mindenkinél más és más. Nagyrészt te irányítod. Csak próbáld megkeresni azokat a dolgokat, amik növelik a biztonságérzetedet.

– Mint az öregek.

Ez jó válasz lehet, mert repülő Sam kurtán elmosolyodik.

– Így van. Mint a híres öregek, akikkel még mindig nem találkoztam. Melletted állnak és melletted áll Steve is. És ez jóval több, mint amire az emberek zöme építhet.

Ez bátorítás. Repülő Sam sok dolgot tud, amivel az aggodalom csökkenthető.

– És itt vagy te is.

Jó ég, Rogers örül ennek. Miért? Repülő Sam csupán meglepettnek tűnik.

– Én nem lehetek a terapeutád, haver. A szabályok szigorúak. Nem vállalhatsz olyan klienst, akit személyesen ismersz.

– Nem akarok terápiát.

– Barnes, szükséged lesz rá.

Barnesnak már volt része terápiában. A terápia kerülendő. Nehezen hihető, hogy repülő Sam ilyesmivel foglalkozik. Repülő Sam túl kedves. Mellesleg a Veteránirodán nyoma sem volt terápiás eszközöknek: soha nem látta a veteránokat sántítani, és a csoportfoglalkozásokon kívül ordítani sem hallotta őket. Senki nem hagyta el az épületet friss kötésekkel. Ezek a terápia szokásos velejárói.

– Elutasítva.

Repülő Sam felnéz a plafonra. Barnes is felnéz, de nem lát semmi változást. Még mindig csak a csövek, és a vakolat van odafent.

– Oké, rendben – mondja. – Ha segítségre van szükséged, felhívhatsz.

Beszéd. Fasza.

– Az írás jobb.

Repülő Samnek nagyon mozgékony a szemöldöke.

– Hogy tudsz gépelni azzal?

– Sam – szól közbe Rogers, mintha Barnes nem tudná, hogy az egyik karja fémből van.

– Kiváló a finommotoros kontrollom – írja Barnes Samnek –, de általában a jobb kezemet használom.

Repülő Sam telefonján egy dal jelzi, ha üzenete érkezik. Nem tartozik a telefon standard csengőhangjai közé, ami azt jelenti, hogy maga telepítette fel. Figyelemreméltó tudással rendelkezik. Barnes azt kívánja, bár jobban tudna kérdezni.

– Várj csak – hökken meg repülő Sam, miután vigyorgott egyet az üzenetén –, honnan tudod a telefonszámomat?

– Hát – mondja Rogers –, azt hiszem, én átmegyek a szomszédba és meghívok mindenkit vacsorázni!

És eliszkol az ajtó felé.

Nagyon köszönöm, Rogers.

– A fickó előszeretettel lép le a kínos beszélgetések elől.

Értékelés: 3000%-os egyetértés.

– Megerősítve.

Repülő Sam nevet.

– Oké, nem fogom megkérdezni, honnan szerezted meg a számom. De úgy illendő, ha elkéred, rendben?

Az udvariasság fontos.

– Oké.

A kis vendéglőbe mennek vacsorázni az öregekkel, akiknek a Hálaadási kalóriák egyenesen a fejükbe szállhattak, mert 18%-kal viccesebbek, mint általában. Lidia nagy túlzásokkal és gesztusokkal újra meg újra elmeséli Barnes túlreagálásának történetét.

– De Lidia, nem úgy repültünk át a nappalin, mint az akcióhősök – tiltakozik Esther.

– Te pont igen.

Rogers. Micsoda árulás.

– És a rossz válladra estél, ugye? – kérdezi repülő Sam.

– Aha.

– Mindig ez van. Ha padlón vagy, az univerzum még beléd is rúg egyet.

A mosolyokból ítélve ez egy vicc, de Barnes nem érti.

Aztán Esther és Sam összehasonlítják az előző napi menüket. Repülő Sam családja óriási lehet: 17 fogás volt. Kukoricából sütöttek kenyeret.

Barnes olyan sok mindenről nem tud.

– Csak így tovább, Barnes – mondja repülő Sam végül –, kezdetnek jó, amit csinálsz.

Kezdetnek jó, és sok apró jel utal arra, hogy a küldetéssel is kompatibilis. A HYDRA sem bukkan fel (egyelőre), és Rogerssel kialakítanak egy napi rutint. Említett rutin túl sok edzést tartalmaz, de ezen Barnes szinte már meg sem lepődik. A válla lassan visszanyeri az erejét. A fájdalomszint csökken.

Rogers rá nem jellemző türelemről tesz tanúságot: egyszerre csak egy vagy két kérdést tesz fel neki. Sok kezdődik úgy, hogy „emlékszel?”.

Barnes a legtöbbször nem emlékszik. Az eligazítás által letöltött töredékeket túl közelinek és töredékesnek érzi, mintha szilánkokra törhetnének és elenyészhetnének, ha beszél róluk. Ezért aztán sokszor csak a vállát vonogatja. Rogers úgy tesz, mintha nem bánná.

A hideg és az eső miatt túl gyakran kényszerülnek a négy fal közé. Az öregeknél sem tölthetik az egész napot, és Rogers nem osztja Barnes lelkesedését a csendes olvasgatás iránt. A Hálaadás utáni ötödik napon már kissé feszültnek tűnik.

És Barnesnak nincs ideje vele foglalkozni, mert közeledik egy újabb átkozott ünnep. Kutatásokat kell végeznie.

 _Majdnem_ megörül, amikor meglátja a vörös üzenetét: „Érk. kb. 4 min.”

Minden bizonnyal fel fogja kavarni az állóvizet.

3,5 perc elteltével Barnes felkészül. Rogersnek csak annyi ideje van, hogy annyit mondjon „Bucky?” mielőtt megszólal az ajtócsengő és sikerült: Barnes egyetlen kést sem rántott elő.

– Hogy van a vállad, Barnes? – kérdezi.

– Gyógyulás folyamatban.

– Nagyszerű. Kölcsönveszem Steve-et egy percre.

Nincs rá racionális magyarázat, miért a fürdőszobában kell lebonyolítaniuk ezt a beszélgetést. Hogy férnek be mindketten? Romanovnak valószínűleg fel kell állnia a vécé tetejére.

És nem mintha nem hallana minden egyes szót akkor is, ha suttognak.

– Mit akarsz ezzel mondani, Natasha?

– Hogy még a Szent Amerika Kapitánynak is szüksége van egy kis pihenésre.

– Nincs a _terhemre_.

Mi?

– Steve. Te hogy érzed magad?

– Jól.

– Mióta ismerlek, összesen talán ha fél órán keresztül érezted jól magad, és azt is csak akkor, ha volt süti.

Milyen süti?

– Ugyan már.

– Csak menj el futni egyet, Steve.

– Csak ha Bucky is beleegyezik.

– Oké – kiáltja Barnes.

A fürdőszobában csend lesz. 20 másodperc múlva mindketten dühös fejjel masíroznak ki.

Romanov miért nem nevet? Ha Romanov nem nevet, az semmi jót nem jelent.

– Biztos vagy benne, Buck?

Vállat von.

– Legyen nálad a telefonod, és a szürke pulóveredet vedd fel.

– Jézusom, Buck.

De megteszi. Barnes berakja a fülhallgatót. Megvárja, hogy becsukódjon a bejárati ajtó, aztán vesz egy mély lélegzetet, hogy szembenézzen a problémával, amit Romanov hozott magával.

– Mi az?

Romanov pislog.

– Egyedül vagyunk. Rossz hírek?

Többféle rossz hírt is el tud képzelni: egy új HYDRA sejt felbukkanását, vagy hogy a kormány nyomoz utána, esetleg egy újabb adag információt a múltban elkövetett gonosztetteiről. Információt arról, hogy bomba van a fejében, vagy egy ampulla ideggáz a karjában.

Romanov a homlokát ráncolja.

– Nem Barnes. Miből gondolod?

– Nem nevetsz. Általában nevetni szoktál, még ha csak magadban is.

A nő felsóhajt és leül.

– Bocsánat, Barnes. Csak rossz kedvem van.

Óh.

– Oké.

75 másodpercig ülnek. 

– Akarsz sütni?

Romanov jobbra billenti a fejét, és kicsit hasonlóan néz, mint ahogy Eleanor macska szokott.

– Miért akarnék sütni?

– Megnyugtató tevékenység. Tervszerű lépések egymás utáni sorozata, meghatározott végeredménnyel. Mint a fegyvertisztítás. De a fegyverolajat a másik lakásban hagytam.

Itt az a titkos nevetés. Szép munka, Barnes.

Sóhaj. Megerősítve.

– Én utálok főzni, de majd nézlek.

– Elfogadva.

Romanov leül a konyhaszigethez és figyel. A figyelme kevésbé nyomasztó, mint Rogersé. Teszteli őt, de nincsenek elvárásai. Az a feladata hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy Barnes nem jelent veszélyt. Érthető.

– Mogyoróvaj vagy csokoládé?

– Miért ne mindkettő?

Lehet, hogy egy csitri, de felettébb intelligens csitri.

Amíg Barnes kikeveri a tésztát, a nő átkutatja Rogers szekrényeit, és a szeme sarkából figyeli, ahogy Barnes folyamatosan, vele együtt mozdulva tartja a karnyújtásnyi távolságot. Megtalálja, amit keres, és teát készít: két csészével. A sajátjába nem tesz tejet, de cukrot igen. Újra leül, 1,1 méter távolságra.

Mogyoróvajas süti csokoládéval: jóváhagyva. 

– Azt hiszem, részben ugyanazok az emberek képeztek ki bennünket – mondja olyan könnyed, csevegő hangon, mintha ez nyilvánvaló lenne.

Van benne egyfajta megfoghatalanság, ami Barnesben nincs meg, de vannak hasonlóságok a…

Várj.

Ne, várj.

Állítás: ugyanazon kiképzők. Az ént a HYDRA képezte ki. Következtetés: ő is a HYDRÁnak dolgozott.

Hol van Steve?

Pulzus: 32%-os emelkedés. Légzésszám: 28%-os emelkedés. A testen található fegyverek: 6 db. Helyszín: konyha, fegyverként használható tárgyak: 43 db.

– Barnes – mondja a nő 3,8 méter távolságról –, mondd el, mi történik!

A fémkar belső szerkezete megfeszül. Kijutási pontok: bejárati ajtó, nappali ablak, hálószobaablak. Haladj nyugat felé, távolodj az öregektől. Hol van Steve? Távolodj az öregektől, rejtőzz el, csoportosítsd át az erőforrásokat a célszemély lokalizálásához, védelmezd.

Védelmezd a célszemélyt. Védelmezd önmagad.

– Barnes – mondja a nő –, katona. Jelentést.

A küldetés nincs itt, hogy segítsen.

– Jelentést.

– Bejövő információ – jelenti a katona. – A feltételezett szövetséges felfedte, hogy egykor ellenség volt. Az ellenséges beszivárgás valószínűsége…

A beszivárgás valószínűségének szintje ismeretlen. Ellentmondó adatok.

– Az ellenséges beszivárgás valószínűségének szintje nem meghatározott. A HYDRÁhoz való visszatérés megtagadva.

Kódhasználatra nem került sor. Az én fenntartja a kontrollt. Lehetőségek: 1. Kérdések feltétele további információért. 2. Menekülés. 3. A kés pozíciója a szegycsonttól balra az ötödik és a hatodik borda között, a kifejtendő nyomóerő 3 kg.

Az én fenntartja a kontrollt. A lehetőségek továbbra is fennállnak.

– Barnes – mondja a nő, a távolsága 2,2 m –, amit most csinálsz. Ami odabent történik. Velem is megtörtént.

– A beszivárgás valószínűsége…

– Nulla százalék, Barnes.

Emlékeztető: ez a nő segített Steve-nek elhagyni a kórházat, holott feleakkora, mint ő. Nem avatkozott be, amikor megsemmisítette a tartályt és a széket. Segítségnyújtásra utasította JARVISt, az épületet.

Még mindig itt van, 1,8 méter távolságnyira.

Barnes leteszi a késeket, Romanov tartása ellazul.

– Azt hittem tudod. Azt gondoltam, olvastad az összes HYDRA fájlt, amit feltettem az internetre.

Pulzus csökken. Légzésszám csökken. Azonosítva: csőlátás, a test lehűlt verejtéktől.

– Csak a Steve-vel kapcsolatosakra emlékszem.

– Idővel könnyebb lesz. Meg fogod szokni, hogy emlékezz a dolgokra, és nem igényel majd ekkora erőfeszítést.

Jó lenne, ha igaz lenne.

– Kérd meg Steve-et, hogy meséljen neked rólam. Sokat fog szépíteni, de neki jobban hiszel majd, mint nekem.

– Oké.

– Barnes.

Kényszeríti magát, hogy a szemébe nézzen. Az arca szomorú.

– Bocsánatot kérek – mondja, mintha ő hadonászott volna késekkel az előbb.

Hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak érzi magát.

A sütő időzítője csipogni kezd. A figyelemelterlés jól jön, bár mire Barnes kiszedi a meleg süteményeket a tepsből, a válla már annyira fáj, hogy a keze remegni kezd.

– Üljünk le – mondja Romanov. – Én majd hozom a tálat.

Rogers hangja recsegve hangzik fel a fülhallgatóban:

– Elindultam visszafelé, Buck.

Barnes elteszi a késeket.

– Ügyes voltál – mondja a nő, amikor leülnek egymással szemben, tartva a bőven több mint karnyújtásnyi távolságot. Köztük a dohányzóasztalon, mint egy békeajánlat, a tálca sütmény áll.

– Az önkontroll a másik dolog, ami idővel könnyebbé válik majd. De most is jól csináltad.

Kétséges. De legalább egyikük sem halt meg. Rogers dühös lenne, ha a futásból hazaérkezve egyiküket vagy mindkettőjüket holtan találná a konyhájában.

– Ha kicsúsznak a kezedből a dolgok, nekem nyugodtan szólhatsz – folytatja Romanov –, segítek, ha tudok.

A hangjában ezúttal sincs ott az a titkos nevetés. Még mindig inkább szomorúnak tűnik. Mi a szomorúság oka? Feltételezés: csalódott az erőszakos viselkedése miatt. Rendes tőle, hogy a csalódottsága ellenére is megdicsérte, és felajánlotta a segítségét.

– Kösz – feleli.

Rogers Starbuckos kávéval érkezik vissza, amit Barnes egészen biztosan nem érdemel meg, de a gesztus annyira kedves, hogy egy kicsit szúrni kezd a szeme. Pulzus újra a normális szinten. Légzésszám újra a normális szinten.

– Ki sütötte a süteményt? – kérdezi Rogers.

A hangszíne örömre utal.

– Természetesen Barnes. Amit én sütök, abból nem akarnál enni.

– Uhh, lehet, hogy gyakrabban kellene átjönnöd, hogy elzavarj futni.

Csak ha nem kerül sor több stresszes epizódra.

Romanov valószínűleg úgyis nemet mond.

– Amikor csak szeretnéd, Steve – feleli.

Romanov egy felettébb zavarba ejtő személy.

– Még egy dolog, amiről nem árt, ha tudsz – mondja, amikor Rogers elmegy zuhanyozni –, Stark az egész könyéket telerakta biztonságiakkal.

– Stark?

Nem akart hangot adni a meglepődésének, de komolyan, Stark?

– Elmondom neki, hogy mennyire meglepődtél, utálni fogja – vigyorog. – De most már nem csak te egyedül vigyázol Steve-re. Szánhatsz egy kis időt saját magadra is.

– Mennyire jók?

A nő felnevet.

– Átkozott kényes egy ügyfél vagy, Barnes. Kérd meg JARVISt, hogy küldjön egy listát róluk. De azt hiszem, elégedett leszel. Szoros hálót vontak Vingear Hill köré. Már el is kaptak két magányos ügynököt.

Baszki.

– Mi volt a feladatuk?

– Az egyik csak megfigyelő volt. A másik állig felfegyverkezett félautomatákkal és dum-dum golyókkal.

És még csak nem is tudott róla. Hányan jönnek még?

Azt mondta, hogy elkapták őket, Barnes.

– Bocsánat. Azt hittem, örülsz majd neki. Hogy tudod, hogy van háttértámogatásod.

Olyan háttértámogatás, amiről nem tud semmit. Ki képezte ki őket? Mennyi tapasztalatuk van? Ki toborozta őket?

– Ne nézz így rám, Barnes. Lehet, hogy Starkot nem sokra tartod, de ezeket az embereket maga Maria Hill válogatta ki. Még nem találkoztál vele, de imádni fogod. Félelmetes nő.

Akit az Özvegy félelmetesnek tart, az _valószínűleg_ tényleg képes lehet arra, hogy megfelelő biztonsági személyzetet válogasson össze.

– Csak kérdezd meg JARVISt – mondja Romanov –, istenem, de nehéz eset vagy.

– Hát persze, őrmester – mondja JARVIS, az épület később a fülhallgatón keresztül, – örömmel eljuttatom önnek a személyi anyagokat és a beosztást. Azt hiszem, elégedett lesz Ms. Hill választásaival. Mindent megteszünk, hogy elősegítsük az ön gyógyulását, és biztosítsuk az ön és a Kapitány biztonságát.

És amit lát, tulajdonképpen nem is rossz. Barnes tesz pár javaslatot, az üres épületeket, és a dokkoknál lévő kísérteties sikátort illetően, és az őrjáratok útvonalát szinte azonnal módosítják. Az emberek közt vannak ex-katonák, rendőrök, és egy óvónő (aki korábban a Moszadnak dolgozott.)

A ház, amiben az öregek laknak, a kiemelt helyen áll a védendő objektumok listáján.

Ezt Stark intézte? Vagy Romanov? Vagy ez a Hill, akivel még soha nem találkozott? Védik Steve-et, őt, és az öregeket is, és nem kérnek cserébe semmit.

Ez. Az örömteli nem a helyes kifejezés. Kissé talán zavarbaejtő. Nem érti, de mindig jó, ha van erősítés, amire számíthat.

Reméli, hogy akkor is időben odaérnek, ha ő lesz az, aki veszélyt jelent. Addig is, odafigyel a légzésére. Beállítja magának feladatul azt, amit repülő Sam javasolt: a biztonságot jelentő paraméterek meghatározását.


	6. Fákról és nadrágokról

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "– Steve. Hiszen szereted a karácsonyt, te seggfej!"

A naptár tervezői híján voltak a gyakorlati érzéknek. Semmi értelme, hogy két fontos ünnep ilyen közel esik egymáshoz. Rengeteg a feladat, de Rogers nem érzi az idő sürgetését. December elseje a nélkül köszönt be és múlik el, hogy bármi jele lenne a karácsonyi készülődésnek vagy az ajándékvásárlásnak, és a lejátszólistán sem cserélik ki a dalokat az ünnephez illőkre.

Az élelmiszerboltban éppen egy örökzöldekről szóló dalt játszanak, és Barnes félreérthetetlen tekintettel lecövekel egy piros-zöld csomagolású édességekkel megrakott polc előtt, de Rogers csak annyit mond:

– Ha kell valami arról a polcról, Buck, akkor hozd. Nem akarok egész nap itt ácsorogni.

Barnes számára Stark üdvözlőlapja az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Olyan nagy, hogy alig fér bele a postaládába, és amikor Rogers kinyitja, ijesztő mennyiségű hópihe alakúra vágott konfetti ömlik ki belőle egyenesen a cipőjére.

– Mi az ördög? – kiált fel Rogers. – Uhh, Tony karácsonyi partija. Azt hiszem, a csapatösszetartás érdekében el kell mennem rá. Remek.

Barnes az üdvözlőkártyáért nyúl. Szerfelett elegáns: a vastag, minőségi papírra domború ezüst betűket és mintákat nyomtattak. A kártyán Rogers neve szerepel, és valaki fekete tintával, szálkás betűkkel melléírta, hogy „+ az a gengszter pasija.”

Mi?

– Nem kell eljönnöd, Bucky. Sőt, határozottan ellenzem, hogy elgyere. Hacsak nem szereted a tömeget és a hangos zenét.

Ez úgy hangzik, mint a pánikroham és a katatónia biztos receptje.

– Elutasítva.

– Igen, ezt gondoltam. „Az a gengszter pasim”. Jézusom, Tony.

Stark nyilvánvalóan ellenséges érzésekkel viseltetik Barnes iránt. Ha problematikus is, érthető.

Mindazonáltal Rogerst elnézve, miközben az épp a konfettit rugdossa le a cipőjéről, kibukik belőle néhány szó.

–Mikor vesszük meg a fát?

Mitől ijedtél meg ennyire, haver?

– Te szeretnél fát?

Mi?

Persze, hogy szeretnék fát. És égősort rá. És ajándékokat. Az ajándékok rajta vannak a jó dolgok listáján, Steve, nem értem, mi ütött beléd.

– Te nem szeretnél.

– Nem tudom, Bucky. Minek az a sok felhajtás egyetlen nap miatt?

És az eligazítás _dühb_ e gurul. Barnes korában nem volt tudatában, hogy az eligazítás képes az érzelmekre, de az agyát elönti a forróság, és olyan gyors egymásutánban dobja fel a képeket, hogy le kell ülnie a földre a postaládák alá, a konfettikupac tetejére.

– Bucky?

  * ő és a kisfiú Steve szorosan egymás mellett állnak, és a játékokkal megrakott, kivilágított kirakatot bámulják.
  * félig lecsupaszított kis fenyőgally áll egy lábasban, rajta újságpapírból készített, az ünnepnek megfelelő formájúra vágott díszek és apró rajzok, a legfelső ágon pedig egy élénkpiros zokni.
  * egy pajta, egy felfordított jászol, a tetején aggasztóan sok égő gyertyával. Rogers széles vigyorral húz elő egy lőszeres ládából néhány vekni friss kenyeret, egy üveg brandyt, és egy fél igazi sonkát. Örömujjongás. Dernier tiszta tenor hangon énekel.



 – Bucky! Mi a baj?

Barnes felnéz, és hagyja, hogy eligazítás haragja átszínezze a hangját.

– Steve. Hiszen szereted a karácsonyt, te seggfej!

Steve is leül.

Hoppá, túl messzire mentünk. A szemei kicsit párásnak tűnnek.

– Emlékszel rá?

Barnes leírja a látott képeket.

– Bucky… Hűha… Nem is tudom… Hű.

Rogers beletúr a hajába, mélyet sóhajt, és felnéz a plafonra.

Vigasztaló a tudat, hogy néha neki is időre van szüksége, hogy megtalálja a megfelelő szavakat.

– Szerettem – mondja. – Istenem, ezek a legszebb emlékeim. Amikor kicsomagoltuk a narancsokat és a cukorkákat, és versenyeztünk, hogy kié fogy el lassabban.

Az eligazítás elárulja: mindig, mindig Steve-é. És a maradékot elfelezte, hogy megossza a Bucky-személlyel.

– Amikor a családoddal vacsoráztunk, és utána vadonatúj, végre egyszer nem lyukas zokniban mentünk hazafelé, dobozokkal felpakolva, amiket édesanyád telerakott maradékkal, hogy napokig dőzsölhessünk, mint az urak.

Barnesra néz. Hogy lehet az arca egyszerre ilyen boldog és szomorú?

– 1944 karácsonyán valahonnan sikerült szerezned egy pár valódi, békebeli selyemharisnyát. Annyi piát vagy ételt kaphattál volna érte, mint a saját testsúlyod fele, de te inkább nekem adtad, hogy adjam oda Pegnek.

Elpirul és megköszörüli a torkát.

– Öh… Nagyon örült neki.

Szép munka Bucky-személy. Igazán nagylelkű.

– Az volt az utolsó karácsonyunk, Buck. Neked, nekem és Peggynek. December 28-án elindultunk Zola vonata után.

Ó, Steve.

– Pár hetet azzal töltöttem, hogy eltöröljem a HYDRÁt a föld színéről, és márciusban az óceánba zuhantam. Utána itt ébredem fel, idegenekkel körülvéve. Az egész karácsonyi felhajtás túl harsánynak és otrombának tűnt. És nem volt kedvem ünnepelni. Mit ünnepeltem volna?

– Mit csináltál?

Rogers vállat von. Barnest nem csapja be. A mozdulat nem közönyt fejez ki, hanem egy erős érzelem elutasítását. Ő maga is sokat vonogatja a vállát.

– Otthon maradtam. Pizzát rendeltem. Próbáltam olyan filmeket keresni a tévében, amik nem a karácsonyról szólnak.

Nem küldetés-kompatibilis. De az sem az, ha ragaszkodik az ünnepléshez és megbántja Steve-et. Mi a helyes teendő?

– Mi lenne, ha ezt nem az ajtóban ücsörögve beszélnénk meg?  – kérdezi Steve.

– Jó. 

Barnes lesöpri magáról a konfettit, de él a gyanúperrel, hogy így is maradtak még hópihék a fenekére ragadva.

Összeszedik a holmijukat, és felmásznak a lépcsőn. Kérdés merült fel a küldetéssel kapcsolatban. Ha figyelmen kívül hagyja az ünnepet, megfosztja magukat egy potenciális örömforrástól. De nem lenne tisztességes ünneplésre kényszeríteni Rogerst.

– Tényleg szeretnél fát? – kérdezi Rogers, miközben elpakolják az ennivalót.

Még egy élő növény a lakásban, égősorral és karácsonyfadíszekkel feldíszítve. Esztétikus.

 – Igen.

– Úgy tűnt, a Hálaadás miatt is sokat stresszeltél, Buck.

A stressz logikus válasz az új tapasztalatokra, akkor is, ha azok pozitívak.

– De jó volt.

Rogersben felenged kicsit a feszültség.

– Igen?

– Igen.

– Oké, Bucky. Vegyünk egy fát.

Értékelés: felettébb élvezetes tevékenység. Észak, majd kelet felé sétálnak, amíg rá nem bukkannak egy tűlevelűekkel telezsúfolt sarki árudára. Az örökzöldek nehéz illata betölti a levegőt, és Barnes feje megtelik egymásnak ellentmondó képekkel: hideg és hó, gyertyafény, megbízható fedezék.

– Szoktam fenyőfákra mászni? – kérdezi.

– Szoktál, Buck. A háború alatt, hogy jobban láss. Százszor is megmentetted a seggünket a fatetőkről.

Jó.

Hideg van, de kellemes a fák között tartózkodni.

– Oké, Buck, te vagy a főnök. Kicsit és praktikusat keresünk, vagy nagyot és feltűnőt? – kérdezi Steve. Úgy tűnik, örömmel követi Barnest a fák közé. A kezét mélyen a kabátja zsebébe dugja, és szélesen mosolyog.

Rogers egy szuperhős, és Barnesnak gyakorlatilag ez lesz az első karácsonya, szóval a fának megfelelőnek kell lennie. Barnes előhúz egyet-egyet, hogy szemügyre vehesse őket. Azoknak az embereknek, akiknek nincs nagyteljesítményű fémkarjuk, nagy kihívást jelenthet, hogy minden egyes fát alaposan megrázzanak.

– Talán szedd elő az összeset, és pakold ki őket ide az utcára.

Csak nem unatkozol, Rogers?

Csábító az ötlet, hogy egy 2,7 méter magas óriást válasszon. Rogers lakásának megvan hozzá a belmagassága. De van egy – csak 1,5 méter magas és valamivel több, mint 1 méter széles – és olyan friss, hogy a tűlevelei még puhák.

A küldetések során a tervezés és a logika fontos szerepet játszik. Ezek biztosítják a megfelelő koncentrációt. De az ösztönnek is megvan a maga szerepe. Az ösztön a tudatalatti része, amely mindent észlel, és segít eldönteni, mi a helyes, akkor is, ha az a logika számára nem nyilvánvaló.

(Küldetés. Kérlek, gyere vissza.)

Az ösztöne azt súgja, hogy ez a kis fa lesz a megfelelő választás.

– Ez az.

– Szép kis fa, Buck.

– Igen.

Barnes készpénzzel fizet a táskájából. Jó érzés a HYDRÁtól lopott pénzt olyan célra használni, ami csak és kizárólag az örömszerzést szolgálja.

További 6 percükbe kerül megegyezni abban, hogy fehér vagy színes égősort vásároljanak. És igen, lehet, hogy a színes vidámabb, de a fehér sokkal elegánsabb, úgyhogy fogd be, Rogers.

A lakás keleti sarkában állítják fel a fát, hogy Esther és Lidia is láthassák az ablakukból.

– Oké, Rogers?

Ez nem a napfelkelte-mosoly. De legalább olyan jó.

  – Több, mint oké.

Sok dolog van, ami segít elterelni Barnes figyelmét, így nem ér rá a Romanovval kapcsolatos reakcióján tallózni. Sem a pulykán. Jó ismét futni (bár, hogy miért muszáj minden nap, az nem fér a fejébe.) Most, hogy már tudja, mit kell keresnie, szórakoztató elfoglaltság az őreik megfigyelése is. Az azonosításuk némi erőfeszítésébe kerül: egyre inkább szeretné megismerni ezt a Hillt.

Reméli, hogy a biztonságiak kaptak tűzparancsot arra az esetre, ha ő válna veszélyessé.

– Hogyan bízol? – írja repülő Samnek.

– Gyakorlás kérdése. Adj időt magadnak.

Aztán Rogers egyik reggel a birkás nadrágban jön le a hálóból, és Barnes érzi, hogy a bensője bizonyos részei ellazulnak. Barnes tudja, hogy bámulja, de nem tehet ellene semmit. Ha csak ránéz azokra az ostoba, bolyhos, rajzolt birkákra, megnyugszik. Egy pillanatra még a küldetés hallgatása sem zavarja, mert a birkás nadrág itt van, hogy segítsen.

Ez értékes információ, különösen másnap, amikor megbeszélik, hogy bemennek Manhattanbe karácsonyfadíszeket venni, és Barnes kiborul, amikor Rogers megemlíti a barátját, dr. Bannert. Szerencsére kiderül, hogy ő nem az a felvágjuk-és-beinjekciózzuk típusú orvos, és nem is a fejfájdító-jelszavas fajta, hanem valami egészen más.

Vajon akkor is kiborult volna, ha a beszélgetés közben Rogers a birkás nadrágot viseli? További adatok szükségesek.

Meglátogatják Bannert, aki nem csak egy barátságos illető, hanem egyben ő a zöld-izé Hulk is. Neki kellene részt vennie a Bosszúállók minden akciójában, nem pedig Steve-nek.

Megnézik a Stark által berendezett lakosztályt, amelyben megmutatkozik Stark természetének jobbik oldala: világos, kényelmes lakótér, nagyszerű kilátással a Central Parkra, történelmi ihletésű, ám maximálisan kényelmes bútorokkal berendezve. Az egész lakosztály maga a kedvesség leplezetlen megnyilvánulása.

Barnes a Rogers által korábban említett fürdőkád keresésére indul. Emlékszik, hogy mennyire vágyott egy olyan kádra, ami elég nagy a szuperhősök számára. És a kád tényleg elég nagy. Belefekszik. El tud feküdni benne. Nagyon élvezetes lenne elmerülni a meleg vízben. A zuhany is elmegy, ha a víz olyan forró, hogy rákot lehetne főzni benne, de egy fürdő ebben a kádban méltán kerülhetne fel a jó dolgok listájára.

– Látom, tetszik a fürdőkád – mondja Rogers.

– Megerősítve. Jó hely. Kedves volt Starktól, hogy berendezte neked.

– El tudnád képzelni, hogy itt élj?

– Negatív. Az elsődleges megfigyelés bizonyítja, hogy nem látnak szívesen.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Mr. Stark nem ragaszkodik minden áron ehhez a döntéséhez – mondja JARVIS, az épület a fülére –, és én is nagyon szívesen látnám önt és a Kapitányt a lakóim között.

Ugyanekkor Rogers is megszólal:

 – Szerintem, ha akarjuk, biztosan meg tudjuk győzni, hogy gondolja meg magát.

– Kösz – feleli Barnes, főként JARVISnak az épületnek.

Rogers szeme összeszűkül, mintha tudná, mi történik.

– Menjünk, sétáljunk egyet – mondja.

Elsétálnak egy elegáns áruházba, ami úgy tömve van emberekkel, hogy Barnest kiveri a víz. A teljesen nyilvánvaló biztonságiak, akik JARVIS épületből követték őket, közel vannak, de tehetetlenek az összezsúfolódott tömeg ellen. Az emberek rálépnek a lábára. Nekiütköznek a karjának és a hátának.

És csak öt kést hozott magával.

– Nyugi – mondja Rogers, és a ruhaujjánál fogva félrehúzza Barnest.

Becsusszannak egy szűk folyosóra két sor karácsonyfa között, ami túl keskeny a vásárlók számára. Barnes még mindig körül van véve, de már csak műanyaggal és aranyfüsttel.

Haladás.

– Jobb?

– Aha.

Barnes megtörli az arcát a zsebkendőjével. Rogers kétségbeesett és soha be nem teljesülő vágyakozással bámul rá.

Az üzletben van egy Bosszúállók fa. Többek között apró üveg Stark fejek és pajzsok lógnak róla. Nevetséges.

– Eszedbe ne jusson, Bucky.

Barnes a zsebébe csúsztat egy pajzsot.

Aztán a fák körül álló kosarakból összeválogatnak egy készletre való karácsonyfadíszt piros, zöld és ezüst színekben. Kellemes közjáték, mielőtt utat kell törniük a kasszáig, hogy fizethessenek. Barnest annyira összezavarják a hozzá préselődő testek, hogy véletlenül ellopja a pajzs alakú díszt.

Hát. Ez egy kínos beszélgetés lesz.

Amikor elhagyják az áruházat, Barnesnak eszébe jut, mit mondott repülő Sam azokról a dolgokról, amelyek növelik a biztonságérzetét. Az F vonat nem tartozik ezek közé.

– Rogers. Éhes vagy?

– Aha, persze.

Kellemes érzés, amint két széles vállú, hosszú lábú, fürge mozgású férfi előtt kettéválik a járdán nyüzsgő tömeg, lehetővé téve, hogy rövid időn belül megérkezzenek a japán étterembe.

– A Szerencsés Ponty – mondja Rogers szkeptikus hangsúllyal –, nem túl meggyőző.

– Tiszteld a Pontyot, Steve – feleli Barnes, és kinyitja az ajtót.

– Mi? 

– Hé! – kiáltja az öreg, amint Barnes belép, és helyet foglal a szusibárnál. – Merre jártál? Mindjárt itt a karácsony! Hogy veszek a lányomnak ajándékot, ha a vendégeim elmaradoznak?

Barnes már most annyival nyugodtabbnak érzi magát, hogy egy kis mosoly tűnik fel az arcán.

Rogers leül mellé. Az öreg ránéz, gyorsan pislog egy párat, aztán megint ránéz.

– Amerika kapitány ül a szusibáromban – mondja.

– Igen, uram, Steve Rogers – mondja Rogers a hivatalos hangján, és kezet nyújt.

Az öregember megrázza a kezét, miközben tovább pislog, és gyenge hangon kinyögi a nevét

 – Toshiro Hayashi.

Aztán felvonja a szemöldökét és rávág Barnes karjára a törölgetőruhával.

– Te! Nagydarab, félelmetes fickó, te hozod ide Amerika kapitányt az éttermembe?

Mutatóujjával megfenyegeti Barnest.

– Tudtam, hogy kedvellek.

Biztonságérzet: kipipálva. Barnes mosolya még szélesebbé válik.

– Két szokásosat?

– Igen.

– Bucky – mondja Rogers –, te törzsvendég vagy itt?

– Megerősítve. Jó a kaja.

Steve ahelyett, hogy behúzna egyet Barnesnak, kortyol egyet a teájából. Szép munka, Rogers. Aztán megérkezik a leves, ami elfeledteti vele a fedett megfigyeléssel kapcsolatos gondolatait és a kifogásait.

Mire az ebéd elfogy, Barnes visszanyeri a lelki egyensúlyát, Rogers pedig kifejezi nagyrabecsülését a Szerencsés Ponty kínálata és személyzete iránt. Készítenek egy közös fotót a Hayashikkal (apa, lány, unoka), és aláírja a menüt.

– Amíg én halálra aggódtam miattad, te összebarátkoztál az öt kerület minden öregemberével.

Ez óriási túlzás. De az igaz, hogy az öregek kiváló küldetés-segítők, főleg az élelemellátás terén.

– Ha már az öregekről van szó – mondja Rogers, gyanúsan gesztikulálva a kezével –, aggódom Ollie miatt. Esther és Lidia miatt is, persze, de főként Ollie aggaszt.

– Rosszul viseli a hideget.

– Igen, Buck. Emlékszem, milyen ez. Állandóan fáradt vagy, és úgy érzed, soha nem leszel képes átmelegedni.

Barnesnak is feltűnt, hogy Ollie minden alkalommal elalszik Steve kanapéján, és látta a fagydaganatokat is a kezén. A sápadtságát, ami rossz egészségi állapotra utal. Emlékszik a folyamatos bosszúságra és kényelmetlenségre, mielőtt sikerült megfelelő meleg ruhát szereznie.

– Hogyan segíthetünk nekik?

Rogers arckifejezése ravasz.

– Hadd mutassak valamit, ha hazaértünk.

Visszatérnek a lakáshoz és lepakolják a karácsonyfadíszes csomagokat. Rogers int egyet a fejével, és folyosó túloldalán a szomszédos ajtóhoz vezeti Barnest.

Kikeres egyet a kulcsai közül és kinyitja.

Furcsa.

A lakás üres. Nagyobb, mint Rogersé, mindkét végén galériával, amelyeket lefalaztak, hogy jobban elkülönüljenek egymástól. A második alatt még egy fürdőszoba és egy extra tárolóhelyiség található.

Miért van Rogersnek kulcsa?

– Szóval, bár fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy minden szavamat hallod, és minden lépésemet követed – mondja, és a szája széle szarkasztikusan megrándul –, a Sam kertjében heverő megkötözött rosszfiúkból azért gyanítottam, hogy a közelben vagy. Amikor ideköltöztem, úgy gondoltam, hogyha biztosítok egy üres helyet a közelemben, előbb-utóbb talán itt kötsz ki.

Megvonja a vállát.

– Mint egy egérfogóban.

Kösz, seggfej.

Ez a lakás sokkal szebb, mint a másik a szembe házban. De az istenit, Steve, hiába van jó helyen, ha nincs a tiédre néző ablaka, hogy figyelhettelek volna meg innen? Hát komplett idiótának nézel?

– Csalinak tehettél volna ki mogyoróvajat – mondja Barnes.

Rogers a szemét forgatja, de nyilvánvalóan jól szórakozik.

– Mindenesetre, azon gondolkodtam… Ha be akarnál költözni Manhattanbe… Ha akarnád, akkor… Meg tudnánk oldani. Rábeszélhetnénk az öregeket, hogy költözzenek át ide, ahol sokkal kényelmesebb lenne nekik. Ollie lakhatna nálam, Esther és Lidia pedig itt.

És a főbérlőjük egy köztiszteletben álló társaság tagja lenne, nem egy szemétláda, gyanús alvilági kapcsolatokkal. És rendesen záródik a bejárati ajtó.

– Biztonságosabb is lenne.

– Igen, biztonságosabb is.

De itt hagyni ezt a helyet. A zsúfolt Manhattanben élni.

– Gondolkozz rajta, Buck.

Mióta folyton ébren van, és emberekkel kerül kapcsolatba, rohadt sok gondolkodni valója van.

– Oké.

A fa nagyon szép lett feldíszítve. Rogers, ahogy az előre látható volt, hosszú prédikációt tart, amikor felfedezi a véletlenül eltulajdonított pajzs-díszt. Mindegy, Rogers, most már túl késő. Barnes központi helyre akasztja a fán.

Rogers nem veszi le.

Győzelem.

 Mindkettőjüknek hosszú listája van az átgondolnivaló dolgokról. Barnesé sokkal rosszabb. A következő tételeket tartalmazza:

  * az öregek kényelme és egészsége
  * elköltözzön-e Manhattanbe, az öregek kényelmének és egészségi állapotának érdekében
  * mit vegyen a többieknek karácsonyra
  * mikor vegye meg az ajándékokat, amikor csak annyi időt tölthet egyedül, mialatt a testi és higiéniás szükségleteit kielégíti
  * mi lesz a következő dolog, ami nem helyénvaló erőszakos reakciót vált ki belőle



Rogers listája:

  * elmenjen-e Stark partijára



Ez nem fair, attól eltekintve, hogy Barnes megszervezte, hogy az öregek _és_ Eleanor macska is átjöjjenek aznap este vacsorázni és karácsonyi filmeket nézni. Nagyszerű lesz, és Rogersnek igaza van: sajnálhatja, hogy a pezsgő, a fura partikaják és a vele beszélni akaró több millió ember kedvéért ki kell hagynia.

– Gondolom nincs esély rá, hogy átrakd máskorra a vendégséget, ugye? Eljöhetnél velem a partira.

Kb. annyi esély van rá, amint arra, hogy Jakutszkban lebarnulj.

– Sajnálom, haver.

– Nem sajnálod.

Nem hát.

Felettébb szórakoztató, hogy Rogers úgy nyavalyog a parti miatt, mintha nem is önálló akarattal bíró felnőtt ember lenne.

– Uhh, és fel kell vennem a szmokingomat.

Rogers pingvinjelmezben. Nagyszerű.

– Hadd lássam.

– Mi? Miért?

Itt a helye egy csípős beszólásnak.

– Ezt a háztartást fogod képviselni. Szeretnék megbizonyosodni róla, hogy nem hozol szégyent a fejemre.

Rogersen látszik, hogy dühösnek akar tűnni, te túlságosan örül ahhoz, hogy tényleg mérges legyen.

A szmoking borzalmas.

– Mi. Ez?

Ne játszd a meglepettet Rogers, ennyire te sem lehetsz hülye.

– Mi bajod van vele? Hiszen jó.

– Haver. Gyerekméretű pólókat hordasz. Miért vetted meg ezt az elefántnak való öltönyt?

– Nem hordok gyerekpólókat, Bucky. Csak nem szeretem, ha futás közben lobog körülöttem valami és…

– Fogd be.

– Már megbocsáss…

– Elmegyek, hozok erősítést. Le ne vesd azt a monstrumot, amíg visszaérek.

– Monstrum?

Megerősítve, haver. Az a cucc három számmal nagyobb, mint te. Három éve élsz ebben a világban, és ki figyelt oda rád?

A nagy büdös senki.

Barnes kettesével szedi a lépcsőfokokat, és Esther szóhoz sem jut, amikor kinyitja neki az ajtót.

– Szoktál varrni?

– Nem, Jimmy. De azt hiszen, Lidia szokott.

– Kösz.

Már félúton jár a második emelet felé, amikor Esther utána szól, túlkiabálva Eleanor macska tiltakozását.

– Minden rendben?

– Szabászati krízis!

Lidiát eszi a kíváncsiság, így soha nem látott gyorsasággal készül össze, magához véve egy kis, virágos táskát.

– Ó, egek – sóhajt fel, amikor meglátja Steve-et az óriási szmokingban a nappali közepén.

– Lidia – fordul hozzá Rogers –, kérlek, mondd meg Buckynak, hogy semmi gond nincs ezzel a szmokinggal.

– Ó, Steven, biztosan szeretnéd, ha ekkorát hazudnék neked? Úgy nézel ki, mint egy kisfiú, aki felvette az apukája öltönyét!

Ez szép volt, Lidia.

Rogers összehúzza magát. Ettől a szmoking még inkább úgy néz ki rajta, mint egy hatalmas fekete függöny.

– Ennyire rossz?

– Borzalmas – mondja Barnes.

Nézni, ahogy Lidia parancsolgat Rogersnek, majdnem annyira vicces, mintha ő maga csinálná. Magas, masszív nő, de Rogers mellett úgy néz ki, mintha egy kismadár dirigálna egy igáslónak.

Ollie és Esther nem szalasztják el a lehetőséget – 4 perc múlva megszólal az ajtócsengő. Mire megérkeznek, Lidia már felállította Rogerst egy székre, és krétával szabásvonalakat rajzol a nadrágjára, miközben Steve kényelmetlenül fészkelődik, és pofákat vág.

– Te jó ég, ki beszélt rá erre a szmokingra, fiam? – kérdezi Ollie.

– Négyszer volt rajtam és senki nem szólt semmit. Annyira nem lehet rossz – morogja Rogers.

– Túlságosan sajnáltak, hogy szóljanak – suttogja Esther.

Szegény Rogers.

Lidia három napig dolgozik Rogers öltönyén. Amikor csak látják, varr, és több nyelven mormog maga elé.

Stark partijának délutánján Barnes finomságokat készít, és megpróbálja úgy elhelyezni az Eleanor macskának vásárolt alomtálcát, hogy elérhető legyen, mégis biztosítsa az elvonultságot. Felrázza a díszpárnákat, és takarókat készít elő, ha valamelyik öreg netán elbóbiskolna.

– Bár itthon maradhatnék – mondja Rogers –, ti sokkal jobban fogjátok érezni magatokat.

– Igen.

– Kösz az együttérzést, Buck.

Az öregek 17:30-kor érkeznek meg Steve öltönyével, jó pár üveg borral, egy tál pásztorpitével, és egy üvöltő macskát tartalmazó, vesszőből font kosárral. Eleanor macska kiugrik a kosárból, nyávog egyet, aztán összegömbölyödik a kanapé alatt.

– Ne aggódj, Jimmy – nyugtatja meg Esther –, csak kell neki egy kis idő, hogy megszokja.

Barnes felkészült erre. Letesz a kanapé elé egy gyapjúegeret, két flitteres labdát, és négy „ropogós halacskás fogápoló falatkát”.

– Teljesen elkényezteted azt a szörnyeteget.

Pont Ollie beszél. Barnes egy egész üveg kéksajttal töltött olívabogyót vásárolt csak neki.

Rogers kedves beszédben köszöni meg Lidiának a munkáját, de 2,5 perccel később szemöldökráncolva dugja ki a fejét a fürdőszobaajtón.

– Uh, Lidia. Azt hiszem, kicsit sokat vettél be belőle.

– Óh, kedvesem – feleli Lidia szárazon –, gyere csak ki, hadd lássam!

– Senki ne nevessen – mondja Rogers, amikor kilép.

Hát, ideje volt, hogy végre varrjon neki valaki egy rendes, alakra álló nadrágot.

– Magasságos ég – nyöszörgi Esther, mint aki épp elájulni készül.

Ollie hangosan megköszörüli a torkát.

– Nekem úgy tűnik, tökéletes munkát végeztem – mondja Lidia. – Fordulj csak meg!

Esther megnyikkan. Az arca elénk rózsaszínben ragyog.

Barnes megesküszik, hogy mostantól csakis szűk nadrágot visel majd.

– És a zakó.

Lidia felsegíti Steve-re a derékban karcsúsított zakót, aminek az ujjában immár nem tűnik el az egész kézfeje. A jól szabott szmokingban Rogers még magasabbnak, a válla még szélesebbnek tűnik, mint az egyenruhájában.

– Úgy érzem, el kell énekelnem az _America the Beautiful_ t.

– Jaaaj, Esther.

– Hát, Steve, én nem vagyok beteges perverz, mint egyesek ebben a szobában, de azt kell mondanom, remekül nézel ki.

– Köszönöm, Ollie. Szóval nem fogok szégyent hozni a fejetekre?

– De nem ám!

Barnes felveszi a dohányzóasztalról azt a kis műanyaglapot, amin a JARVIStól kapott öntapadós lehallgató-készülékek vannak, és nem is próbálja titkolni, amint lehámoz egyet és felragasztja Rogers kabátjának a hajtókájára.

– Bucky, ez komoly?

Micsoda kérdés.

Az utolsó fél órában Rogers tovább morog, amiért el kell mennie, Ollie morog Estherre és Lidiára, amiért azok Steve-et bámulják, Esther és Lidia pedig kuncognak.

De egyébként minden rendben megy. Eleanor macska kis időre előbújik a kanapé alól, és megeszi a jutalomfalatokat. Barnes letesz neki még néhányat.

– Érezd jól magad – mondja, amikor megérkezik az autó Rogersért.

Rogers olyan mogorván néz rá, mintha tudná, hogy gúnyolódik vele.

Hoppá.

Az estéje nagyszerűen telik. Ollie falatozás közben kártyázni tanítja, és míg vacsoráznak, Eleanor macska is előbújik. Mindent megszaglász, végigsétál a kanapé támláján, majd leheveredik a nappali közepére.

Evés közben Barnes a partin történeteket hallgatja, köszönhetően a JARVIS által felerősített jelnek.

– Boldog karácsonyt hölgyek, Rogers ezúttal nem a krumpliszsákjában jött – mondja Stark, majd hozzáteszi –, tartsd távol magad Peppertől!

– Aú, ez csodás! Most már csak Thor hiányzik, és az egész világ megfeledkezik a létezésemről. Mint mindig.

Ez a hang ismerős. Romanov íjász fickója. Szóval az a női nevetés a háttérben Romanovtól származik. A hölgy hangosan nevet. Vannak még csodák.

Egy másik női hang:

– Steve Rogers, obszcénül nézel ki. Maradj nyugton, hadd tapogassalak meg!

Mi?

– Maria. Hagyd abba – mondja Rogers.

– Jajj, nyugi, csak vicceltem. Úgy értem, le fogom csekkolni a kínálatot, de nem komolyan. Tudod, hogy ha akarnám, kettétörhetnélek, mint egy faágat.

Ez a Maria Hill egyre érdekesebb. Barnes nem tudja eldönteni, hogy megölni szeretné, vagy a legjobb barátja lenni.

(A második legjobb, küldetés. Emlékszem.)

Szegény Rogers, ott ácsorog a zsúfolt teremben, hallgatja a pocsék háttérzenét, és a végtelen sok üres fecsegést. Ha figyelne arra, ami a fülhallgatójában elhangzik, Barnes elaludna a puszta unalomtól. Mindeközben hasznos információra tesz szert.

– Ma esti filmünk, valamint a katalógusunk többi darabja elérhető online a weboldalunkon – mondja a bemondó, Ollie pedig így válaszol:

– Hála legyen istennek az online vásárlásért. Annyival jobb, mint napokig keresgélni, hogy mire van szükséged, aztán meg hazacipelni.

– A más városokban elérhető könyvritkaságokról nem is beszélve – teszi hozzá Lidia.

Ez a megoldás az ajándék-beszerzési problémájára.

– Hogy lehet online vásárolni?

Mialatt a filmben a szerencsétlenül járt tengerész rossz döntést hoz, és az óceánon sodródva finom ételekről ábrándozik, Ollie megnyit egy webshopot és megmutatja, hogyan kell rákeresni az árukra, beütni a bankkártyaszámot és rendelni.

A modern világban egy egész életet le lehet élni anélkül, hogy az ember kitenné a lábát a lakásból. Természetesen a halálból visszatért titkos exbérgyilkosoknak nincs se hivatalos személyazonosságuk, se bankkártyájuk, se hozzá tartozó bankszámlájuk.

Barnes azonban sok, a HYDRA tulajdonában lévő bankszámla adatait ismeri: ezen források ismerete részét képezte a küldetésekhez szükséges alapvető programozásnak. És van egy küldetés-segítője, aki valószínűleg képes lesz megszerezni számára a pénzt.

– Szívesen, őrmester – válaszolja JARVIS, az épület az üzenetére –, de bele fog telni pár percbe, hogy biztosítsam a tranzakciók lekövethetetlenségét.

Hat perccel később Barnes telefonja rezegni kezd.

– Ön mostantól körülbelül tizenhét millió dollár egykori HYDRA-tőke birtokosa.

Ez… Messze nagyobb fogás, mint amire számított.

– Ne aggódjon őrmester, a pénzt annyira bonyolult útvonalon utaltam át, hogy még én is alig tudtam követni magamat. Minden számlán hagytam 3,14 dollárt. Úgy gondoltam, helyénvaló letenni a névjegyemet.

Nem semmi.

– Igaz barát vagy, épület – írja Barnes.

– Örülök, hogy az lehetek.

JARVIS, az épület elküldi a bankszámlaszámot és a hozzá tartozó hamis számlázási adatokat, és Barnes azon veszi észre magát, hogy a vadászgépen kívül, szinte bármit megvásárolhat, amit csak akar.

A _Karácsony Connecticutben_ (jó film) végére az akcióterv már készen áll. Mire a _Karácsonyi ének_ egy bábfilm-adaptációja véget ér (meglepően jó volt), már be is fejezte az ajándékvásárlást. Steve-é visszatekintve annyira logikus. Megdöbbentő, hogy nem jutott eszébe azonnal.

Amikor Rogers hazaér, Ollie már a karosszékben alszik egy takaró alatt, a nők pedig a kanapén szuszognak. Barnes a padlóra halmozott díszpárnákon ül, ölében Eleanor macskával, és figyeli, amit egy felettébb lelkes, mélyen dekoltált angol hölgy fatörzstortát készít a tévében.

Rogers fáradtnak és zaklatottnak tűnik, amikor benyit az ajtón, de amint meglátja az elébe táruló jelenetet, feszült arca ellazul és elmosolyodik.

– De jó, hogy végre hazaértem – suttogja.

Barnes megveregeti maga mellett a padlót, és Rogers ledobja magát. Mire az öregek felébrednek, a brownie-s tál kiürült, Eleanor macska keresztben fekszik Barnes és Steve ölében, akik sokat megtudtak a világ különböző országainak hagyományos karácsonyi ételeiről.

Felettébb kielégítő.


	7. Egy igazi karácsony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lehet, hogy a karácsony egy elpuhult, civil ünnep, amiben nincs helye világuralmi kísérleteknek, kínzásnak, vagy általában véve a gonosztetteknek. De helye van benne a kedvességnek. És megtanulta, hogy a kedvesség a biztonság egy formája. Hogy a kedvesség biztos rév lehet az én számára, ami védelmezi, és erőt ad neki, hogy fellépjen a kegyetlenséggel szemben."

 Az online vásárlás több szempontból is kielégítő tevékenység. Elégedettséggel tölti el a tudat, hogy a küldetés-segítők örülnek majd az ajándékoknak, és nagyon kényelmes a célszemély kanapéjáról intézni a bevásárlásokat. Ráadásul jó érzés, hogy a HYDRA vagyonát terrortámadások megszervezése és szerencsétlenségek okozása helyett arra használja, hogy örömet szerezzen egyszerű állampolgároknak és a HYDRA ellenségeinek.

– Mik ezek? – kérdezi Rogers, amikor a csomagok elkezdenek megérkezni.

– Karácsonyi ajándékok.

Rogers arca felettébb viccesen néz ki, amikor meglepődik. A szemöldöke nagy utat jár be azon a méretes homlokon.

– Ez nagyon sok doboz, Buck.

Barnes látta már a kirakatokat és a reklámokat.

– Attól függ, mihez képest.

Rogers pislog, majd elneveti magát.

– 1941-hez képest. Úgyhogy inkább befogom a számat.

Az lenne csak az igazi karácsonyi csoda.

– Ne aggódj, Rogers, nem mind a tiéd.

Ezt Rogers újabb nevetéssel jutalmazza.

Mivel a karácsony az adakozás ünnepe, Barnes megengedi Rogersnek, hogy segítsen becsomagolni az öregek ajándékait. Eleanor macskáé akkora dobozban érkezett, amibe kis híján ők maguk is beleférnek. Ragasztanak egy masnit a tetejére és elrejtik a ruhásszekrényben, mert egyébként túl sok papírt kellene rápazarolni.

A csomagolás kellemes tevékenység, a pazarlást elkerülendő egyenes vonalak meghúzása és a pontos papírmennyiség kiszámítása szükséges hozzá. Rogers megtanítja, hogyan pödörje meg a szalagot az olló élével. Ezt követően Barnes mindenre több szalagot tesz.

Többször is átrendezi a csomagokat a fa alatt és körülötte. A Rogersnek szánt egyforma dobozok szimmetrikusan elrendezve is jól mutatnak, de Barnes arca mosolyra görbül, miután tornyot épít belőlük. Viccesen néznek ki.

Rogers rendszeresen megrázogatja őket.

– Mi a fenéből tudtál nekem nyolc darabot venni? És mi ez a pici csomag még hozzá?

A Barnes által azonosított érzelem: várakozás. Úgy gondolja, Rogers viccesnek találja majd az ajándékokat. Reméli. Neki csak három doboza van, de az egyik nagy és nehéz, és egyértelműen valamilyen eszközt tartalmaz.

Kísértést érez, hogy az éjszaka közepén felkeljen, megbontsa a csomag szélén a papírt, és meglesse, mi van benne.

Ez a 2,5 hét már önmagában is egy ajándék. Nincs több hangos zaj, sem hirtelen megvilágosodás, ami megingatná a biztonságérzetét. A jobb válla csaknem teljesen visszanyeri a működőképességét. A biztonságiak JARVISnak, az épületnek küldött beszámolói alapján a védelmi készültség szintje elfogadható. Stark felhívja Rogerst, és 6 percig locsog neki a HYDRA aktivitásának csökkenéséről Észak-Amerikában.

– Így, hogy még azok a rohadékok is ünneplik, kicsit elment a kedvem a karácsonytól – mondja Stark.

– Áh, ez normális – feleli Rogers –, a nácik is ugyanezt csinálták.

Nem fog sokáig tartani. A rossz fiúk folytatni fogják a gonoszságaikat. És ahogy repülő Sam és Romanov is megmondta, a saját problémái sem fognak egyhamar megoldódni. A küldetés még mindig nem tért vissza, még mindig csupán egy szorító érzés a mellkasában. 

De egyelőre Steve lakása fenyőillatot áraszt, éjszaka karácsonyi fények világítják meg, a szeretet és a nagylelkűség jelei fényes papírba csomagolva várakoznak a fa alatt, és minden nap találkoznak az öregekkel. És mivel Barnes már maga mögött tudhat egy ünnepi menüt, és mindkét karja működik, a stressz szintje csak 8%-kal emelkedik meg a karácsonyi vacsora gondolatára.

Barnes úgy dönt, hogy szereti a karácsonyt. A zene is szép. Rogers énekel. A hangra Barnes izmai ellazulnak, és az elméje felhagy az aggodalmaskodással.

– Neked mindig sokkal jobb hangod volt, mint nekem, Buck – mondja Rogers –, és szerettél énekelni.

Barnes a fejét rázza. Nincs olyan isten, hogy dalra fakadjon Rogers előtt. Valószínűleg borzalmas lenne. Az eligazítás semmi támpontot nem ad a témával kapcsolatban.

Egyik nap, amíg Rogers zuhanyozik, megpróbálkozik egy dallal: egy lassú, egyszerű dallamú vallásos éneket választ. Nem olyan borzasztó, de a hangja érdes és bizonytalan. Részben sikeres próbálkozás, több adat begyűjtésére nincs szükség.

Az idő továbbra is hideg. Barnes a jó meleg pulóverében és kabátjában nem bánja, de már Lidia is kezd fáradtnak tűnni. A lerobbant épület nem képes megtartani a meleget, hiába mennek egész nap a radiátorok.

Amikor meglátogatják Esthert, épp a kanapén kuporog egy takaró alatt.

– Nem mozdulhatok – mondja. – Eleanor fázik.

Hogy fázhat Eleanor macska abban a nagy bundában? Bár az ablakok be vannak fagyva.

– Jimmy kedves, készítenél egy teát?

A konyhában, miközben a kannából felszálló gőz gomolygását figyeli a hideg, száraz levegőben, Barnes az út túloldalán lévő üres lakásra gondol.

Épület magas szintű biztonsági rendszerére gondol, ahol talán csak egy összpontosított bombatámadás tehetne kárt Rogersben (vagy őbenne). Ahol szuperhősök élnek, akik képesek leállítani Barnest, ha Rogers ellen fordulna.

Eszébe jut, ahogy az öregek összedörzsölik a kezüket, amikor megérkeznek Rogershez, és ahogy Lidia leveszi a cipőjét, hogy megmelengethesse a lábát a fűtőtesten.

Ennek a problémának kézenfekvő a megoldása. A gondolatra liftezni kezd a gyomra. De az öregek fontosak. Fontos a jóllétük. Részben ők is célszemélyek. Ebben Rogers is egyetértene.

A személyes kényelmet néha fel kell áldozni a küldetés érdekében.

Helyes.

Fogja a teát és a süteményeket – az utóbbiak elöl voltak a konyhapulton, Esther biztosan nem arra számított, hogy nem vesz róluk tudomást – és beviszi a nappaliba.

Rogers pulóvere alatt egy nagy dudor éktelenkedik, az arcán az örömmel elegy rettenet. Egyik kezét a dudor tetejére helyezi, és gyanúsan olyan mozdulatokat végez, mintha Eleanor macska fejét vakargatná.

Mi?

– Elhagytak a melegebb éghajlat kedvéért, Jimmy – mondja Esther nevetve.

– Elég magas a testhőmérsékletem – teszi hozzá Rogers. – Az anyagcserém miatt.

Számos alkalommal előfordult már, hogy Rogers oltári nagy seggfejként viselkedett. Például, amikor kijött a kórházból DC-ben, és azonnal elkezdett edzeni. Vagy ott vannak a mindennapos futásai. A kóborlásai New Yorkban, mintha nem akarná a fél világ elfogni vagy megölni. És >50%-át megeszi minden adag süteménynek.

De ez.

Ez túlmegy minden határon.

– Esther – mondja Rogers –, kérlek, ne engedd, hogy Bucky megöljön.

– Jimmy, ha eltöröd a teáskannámat és megpróbálod megölni vele a barátomat, soha többé nem állok szóba veled.

Mindenki elárulta.

A dudor Rogers pulóvere alatt megmozdul, és Eleanor macska dugja ki a fejét a nyakkivágásán. Ránéz Barnesra.

– Mrrrt – mondja.

Barnes nem beszél macskául, de felismeri a hangjában a bosszúságot. Egy koppanással leteszi a teáskannát az asztalra, tölt magának egy csészével, és a fotelhoz viszi. Azok, akik ilyen lelkiismeretlenül elárulták, majd szépen felkelnek a saját bögréjükért, ha teázni akarnak. És ha maradt bennük egy szemernyi jóérzés, a nevetést is abbahagyják.

– Sajnálom, Bucky.

Rogers nem sajnálja igazán. Ha sajnálná, nem mosolyogna így.

– Ó, Jimmy – mondja Esther.

Belekóstol a teájába. Szörnyű íze van.

3,5 perc múlva Rogers megnyikkan, és Eleanor macska kimászik a pulóveréből.

Ha közben megkarmolta, akkor talán nem is követett el akkora árulást.

Átsétál Barneshoz, és egy réteg szőrrel vonja be az alsó lábszárát. Aztán felugrik a térdére, röviden kioktatja a viselkedése miatt, és a nyomaték kedvéért párszor belemélyeszti a karmait a combjába. Nem mintha Barnes egy pillanatra is hibásnak érezné magát. Talán Eleanor macskának kéne elgondolkodnia a saját viselkedésén.

Amikor már jó néhány perce dorombol az ölében, Barnes egyre hajlandóbbnak érzi magát arra, hogy megbocsássa a botlását. És talán arra is, hogy megbocsásson Esthernek azért a gyilkos beszólásért. És talán egyszer majd Rogersnek is megbocsát. Talán.

Esther azonban továbbra is az álláig felhúzott takaró alatt kuporog. A kötött anyag nyílásain keresztül fogja meg a bögréjét, és az arcához tartja, hogy felmelegedjen. Rogers észreveszi Barnes szemöldökráncolását, és közelebb csúszik Estherhez. De ez csak szilárdabbá teszi Barnes elhatározását. Ez lehet az egyik karácsonyi ajándékuk az öregek számára.

Hazamennek és Barnes érzi, amint az orra felenged Rogers lakásának egyenletes melegében. Amelyet két megbízható zár választ el az utcától. És amihez zárható postaláda tartozik és egy telefonszám, ami a nap 24 órájában hívható, ha vészhelyzet van, vagy elromlik valami.

– Költözzünk be Manhattanbe – mondja. – És költöztessük át ide az öregeket.

Rogers éppen mogyoróvajat kent a kenyerére, de most 27 egész másodpercig áll mozdulatlanul, lehajtott fejjel.

Nem tudod elhinni, haver. Mondd csak ki hangosan.

– Biztos vagy benne, Bucky?

– Biztos. Túl hideg van náluk. És túl veszélyes is.

– És mi lesz veled? Képes leszel Manhattanben élni? Olyan sok ember között?

Vállat von.

– Nem tudom.

A gondolatra elszorul a torka. De az öregeknek jobb lesz így.

Koncentrálj a jó dolgokra, Barnes. JARVIS, az épület. A konditerem. Az a fürdőkád.

– Megoldjuk, Buck.

Biztosan.

Rogers felhívja Stark hatékony ingatlanügynökét, aki a lakást találta neki, és egyeztet vele egy időpontot. Barnes azon gondolkodik, hogyan kezelhetné a lehető legjobban egy idegen érkezését. Átmehetne a régi lakásába. Vagy felszívhatná magát, és beleállhatna a helyzetbe. Hiszen csak egy fiatal hölgyről van szó, nem egy HYDRA-ügynökről.

Úgy dönt, hogy olvasni fog, amikor megérkezik, így a nélkül figyelheti meg, hogy interakcióba kelljen bocsátkoznia vele.

– Ó – mondja a fiatal nő, amikor megpillantja Barnest.

Alacsony, sötét hajú, vastag keretes szemüveget visel, a tekintete nyugtalanul cikázik.

– Egy barátom – mondja Rogers.

Barnes üdvözlésképp megemeli a könyvét.

Rogers belekezd a szónoklatába az öregekről. Az ablakhoz kíséri a nőt és rámutat az út túloldalán álló épületre.

– Látja, milyen rossz állapotban van – mondja.

– Igen – feleli a nő.

Úgy látszik, Barnes jelenléte idegessé teszi. Barnes a haja rejtekéből figyeli, ahogy követi Rogerst a lakásban, és kaucióról meg bérleti díjakról sutyorog neki.

Barnesnak eszébe jut a kanapé párnái közé rejtett fegyver, és a karnyújtásnyi távolságon belül található 5 darab kés. Borsódzik a háta ettől a nőtől.

– Szóval azt reméltem, meg tudjuk oldani, hogy úgy tűnjön, mintha a barátaim fizetnék a bérleti díjat, de nagyját én állnám – fejezi be a gondolatot Rogers.  

A nő nem szól semmit. A tekintete ide-oda jár kettejük között, Rogersről Barnesra pillant, aztán megint Rogersre, ujjaival a mappája szélét babrálja.

Az istenit neki.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezi Rogers.

– Ó! Ó, persze! – csicsergi a nő, és beletúr a nála lévő méretes kézitáskába. – Minden rendben, Rogers kapitány! Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy szputnyik.

Mi?

Barnes érzi, hogy a szeme fennakad, és a nyakizmai elernyednek.

Ez valami kibaszott vicc?

Fantasztikus. Szép munka, Barnes. Nagyszerű munka, biztonságiak. Hogy az istenbe lehet az, hogy Steven Grant Rogers és James Buchanan Barnes az egyetlen emberek a világtörténelemben, akiknek soha nem lehet egy perc nyugtuk sem?

A teste lassan összeroskad, de a harag még akkor is csendesen izzik a mellkasában, amikor már az agya is bedobni készül a törölközőt.

És egyszer csak a harag már nem csendes, és nem is izzás többé, hanem futótűz, amely a keresztcsontja alól árad, olyan hatalmasan, hogy pár másodpercre nem kap levegőt, és az agya alig fér el a koponyájában.

De nem a koponyája lett túl szűk. Az agyát érzi egy hónap óta most először megfelelő méretűnek, és az érzelem, amit azonosít, az öröm.

ÉRVÉNYTELEN KÓD FELÜLÍRVA

Küldetés!

ÉRVÉNYTELEN KÓD FELÜLÍRVA, AZ ÉN FENNTARTJA A KONTROLLT

Küldetés, te visszajöttél!

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Köszönöm, haver. Életmentő vagy.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Barnes becsapja a könyvét. A nő fegyvert szegez Rogersre, akinek az arcáról őszinte csalódottság sugárzik. A nő pimasz kis mosolya hirtelen kevésbé tűnik magabiztosnak, amikor Barnesra pillant.

Szerencsétlen.

OSTOBA

Igazad van, mint mindig, küldetés.

– Szputnyik! – mondja a nő. – Szputnyik!

– Ajj, kedvesem – válaszolja Barnes –, ez a szar már nem működik rajtam.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Megerősítve, küldetés. Megerősítve, megerősítve, megerősítve.

– De ez nem fair!

Szegény ostoba kis liba.

Barnes visszatér a könyvéhez, miközben Rogers kiveszi a fegyvert a nő kezéből, és a táskája pántjával összekötözi a csuklóját. A nő harapni próbál, de a francba is, ha Rogers képtelen egyedül elbánni egyetlen apró ingatlanügynökkel, akkor megérdemel pár fognyomot.

ELUTASÍTVA

Oké, küldetés. Te vagy a főnök.

Barnesnak nevethetnékje támad.

– Bucky. Mi lenne, ha segítenél egy kicsit?

Barnes felhívja JARVIS-t, az épületet, hogy riassza a biztonságiakat.

– Őrmester, kérem, fogadja legmélyebb bocsánatkérésemet a mulasztás miatt.

Szegény épület. Szegény Stark. Egyikük sem reagál jól a hírre, miszerint megbízható munkatársuk átpártolt a HYDRÁhoz. A nő mindent elmond Rogersnek; a padlóra roskadva zokog, miközben Rogers a hogyan-árulhattad-el-így-a-hazádat arcával áll felette, a biztonságiak pedig pofákat vágnak egymásra, és össze-vissza botladoznak nagy zavarukban.

Felettébb szórakoztató.

– Csak a pénzért tettem! – kiáltja a nő.

Kár, hogy nem azoknak a számláknak az egyikéről próbálták kifizetni, amiket JARVIS, az épület kiürített a számára.

Később ki fog borulni amiatt, hogy egy újabb HYDRA-ügynök hatolt be az otthonába, de pillanatnyilag túl jól érzés, hogy az agyának minden része ismét normálisan működik. Emlékezteti magát, hogy ne mosolyogjon, amikor a biztonságiak elviszik az ingatlanügynöknőt, és lehallgatókészülékeket keresve átvizsgálják a lakást. Ez a véget jelenti azok számára, amiket Barnes helyezett el korábban, de már nem számít. Most már birtokon belül van.

Közelebb húzódik Rogershez. A közelség pillanatnyilag nem jelent gondot. A fejében minden rendben van, így még ez sem zavarja.

– A küldetés visszatért.

Rogers megfordul és lenéz rá. Az eligazítás, aki szintén boldog, hogy újra teljes a létszám, képeket küld neki, amelyeken így állnak egymás mellett, és csendesen beszélgetnek, hogy senki más ne hallja. Van, amelyiken ő néz lefelé Rogersre, nem fordítva.

– Tényleg, Bucky?

Akármi is látszik most Barnes arcán – bár keményen próbál nem mosolyogni –, Steve most nem vág olyan savanyú képet, mint amilyet akkor szokott, ha Barnes említést tesz a belső konfigurációjáról.

– Igen.

Rogers megszorítja a bicepszét, és ezzel sincs gond. Elfogadható érintés.

– Nagyon örülök, Bucky. Nagyon örülök.

Rogers felhívja repülő Samet, hogy elújságolja, milyen sikeresen állt ellen Barnes az átkondicionálási kísérletnek.

JÓL VAGY? – írja repülő Sam.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Gondolkodik, hogyan fogalmazza meg.

– Minden a helyére került az agyamban.

– Szép munka – válaszolja repülő Sam –, szólj, ha szükséged van valamire.

Kiváló küldetés-segítő.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Igen. Megerősítve.

Pottsról kiderül, hogy ő az, aki igazán félelmetes. Két órával később felhívja Rogerst, a hangja még mindig tiszta, fagyott acél, és tájékoztatja, hogy az ingatlanügynök részletes tanúvallomást tett, nevekkel, adatokkal, találkozási pontokkal. Mindemellett a társasházat kezelő céggel is egyeztette a terveiket.

Barnes nagyon kedveli Pottst.

Másnap csomagot hoz a futár, az öregek nevére szóló új bérleti szerződésekkel. Rogers összehajtja, és piros borítékokba teszi őket, amelyeket a legszebb művészi kézírásával címez fel. Barnes szalagokat tesz rájuk.

Most, hogy a küldetés felébredt, Barnes minden előre nem látható eseményre felkészültnek érzi magát. Például arra, hogy a karácsony nagyon hamar beköszönt.

Az öregek átjönnek karácsony este, így Rogers kárpótolva érezheti magát a kihagyott filmek és finomságok miatt. Úgy tűnik, az ünneppel kapcsolatos témájú filmekből kifogyhatatlan készlet áll rendelkezése. Lidia hangosan kardoskodik a modernek mellett, amelyeket egy Hallmark nevű csatornán játszanak.

– Ki van zárva – tiltakozik Ollie –, nem akarok olyan ostoba filmeket nézni, amikben valami szegény lány beleszeret egy inkognitót viselő hercegbe.

ELUTASÍTVA

– A monarchiával, mint politikai rendszerrel együtt jár a munkásosztály elnyomása – teszi hozzá Barnes támogatásul.

– Egyetértek – mondja Steve.

Szegény Lidia, nincs szerencséje. A modernek helyett régi filmeket néznek. Barnesnak különösen a háborút megjárt két katonatársról szóló tetszik: az egyiknek mindent meg kell tennie, amit a másik mond, mert az megmentette az életét. A film alatt sokszor néz Rogersre, amitől Steve füle lángolni kezd.

– Mostanában már senki sem jár éjféli misére? – kérdezi Rogers 21:00 körül, amikor az öregek késznek tűnnek arra, hogy jól betakarózzanak.

– Én mint zsidó, nem szoktam – mondja Esther éles hangsúllyal, de Barnes tudja, hogy csak viccel.

– Lidia egy istentagadó pogány, én meg nem tudok addig fennmaradni – mondja Ollie. – De a Szent Anna templom itt van az utcában. És az episzkopális templom is közel van, ha protestáns vagy.

– Csak kíváncsi voltam – mondja Rogers. – Úgy tűnik, régen sokkal nagyobb feneket kerítettek a vallásnak. Senki sem kérdezte, hiszünk-e vagy sem. Csak eljárt mindenki a templomba.

– Ez a cinizmus – mondja Lidia. – A holokauszt, a hidegháború és a terrorizmus korában senki nem akar már hinni a reményben. Túl kockázatosnak tűnik megnyílni és azzal próbálkozni, hogy egy közösség részévé váljunk.

Erre Rogers és az öregek is elszomorodnak. Nem küldetés-komptaibilis. Karácsonyeste van. Van itthon tojáslikőr, a lakás jó meleg, és a tévében karácsonyi dalok mennek.

– Mi egy közösség vagyunk – mondja.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Esther mosolyog rá először. A mosolya fertőző. Jó értelemben véve.

– Így van, drága szívem. Ebben igazad van.

A film hátralévő részére közelebb fészkeli magát hozzá, és Barnes nem bánja.

– Nagyon jó volt, amit mondtál – mondja Rogers, miután hazakísérték az öregeket, és Barnes épp a reggelit készíti elő másnapra. – Arról, hogy egy közösség vagyunk.

– Kösz.

Rogers a konyhapultnak támaszkodik, eljátszva, hogy ő Mr. Szuperlaza Csávó, amibe szánalmasan belebukik.

– Biztos vagy ebben a költözés-dologban, Buck? Nem lesz gond, hogy messzebbre laknak majd tőlünk és ritkábban fogod látni őket?

Barnes gondolkodik, miközben palacsintatésztát önt a kenyérdarabokra. Valóban sok potenciális nehézség merülhet fel. De az a helyzet, hogy az öregek nem élhetnek tovább abban a lerobbant házban. Negatív hatással lesz az egészségükre. És ha meghalnak, akkor soha többé nem láthatja őket.

KERÜLENDŐ

Megerősítve, küldetés.

– Segítünk vele rajtuk – mondja.

Mire Rogers a homlokát ráncolja. Miért?

– Oké – feleli Rogers.

Barnes 05:43-kor ébred, és a várakozás nevű érzelmet azonosítja: alig várja, hogy kinyithassa a nevére szóló a három csomagot a fa alatt.

Mikor ébred fel Rogers?

Barnes vár még 12 percet a kanapén, de nem hall semmit, ami arra utalna, hogy Rogers ébren van. Mi a helyes lépés? Várjon tovább? Elfogadható, ha felébreszti?

Talán jó lenne megnézni, hogy van.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Ez eldönti a dolgot. Kigördül az ágyból, és óvatosan a galéria lépcsőjéhez oson. A zaj, amit a talpa kelt a második lépcsőfokon, túl halk a normál emberi fül számára, de…

– Buck? Ébren vagy?

Megkönnyebbülés azonosítva.

– Igen.

Mire Rogers megjelenik a lépcső tetején, kócosan, vigyorogva.

– Hála istennek! Már fél órája várok. Boldog karácsonyt!

A célszemély egyértelműen boldog.

Küldetés-kompatibilis.

– Boldog karácsonyt!

Ez egy jó mondat. Barnes komolyan gondolja. Lehet, hogy a karácsony egy elpuhult, civil ünnep, amiben nincs helye világuralmi kísérleteknek, kínzásnak, vagy általában véve a gonosztetteknek. De helye van benne a kedvességnek. És megtanulta, hogy a kedvesség a biztonság egy formája. Hogy a kedvesség biztos rév lehet az én számára, ami védelmezi, és erőt ad neki, hogy fellépjen a kegyetlenséggel szemben.

Mint egy nap birkás nadrágokból. Vicces gondolat.

– Te vagy a ceremóniamester, Bucky. – mondja Rogers. – Mivel kezdjük? A reggelivel? Az ajándékokkal? Kérlek, mondd, hogy az ajándékokkal, mert kifúrja az oldalam, hogy mi lehet azokban a dobozokban.

Micsoda nevetséges kérdés. Természetesen az ajándékokkal.

Barnes emlékszik, mit mondott Rogers aznap a lépcsőházban, így elégedettséget érez, amikor meglátja, hogy elmosolyodik, és nagy sebességgel a fa felé indul. A küldetés célja kezdetben a védelem volt. Aztán kibővült Rogers érzelmi jóllétének a biztosításával. Rogerst boldoggá tenni kívánatos. Elég boldogtalanságban volt már része.

– Oké – mondja Rogers, amikor már a padlón ülnek a puha, fehér fények alatt –, te kezdesz. Ez itt fontos lehet még ma reggel.

Átnyújtja a nagy dobozt.

Barnes már harminchatodszor rázza meg, mióta megjelent a fa alatt. A halk, csilingelő zaj ezúttal sem árulja el, mit tartalmaz.

Kicsomagolja.

– Jézusom, Bucky, a világválságnak már vége. Tépd le nyugodtan a papírt, nem kell félretenni!

Mintha ettől gyorsabban csomagolná ki.

– Uhh, Bucky, hogy te mekkora egy seggfej vagy!

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Megerősítve.

Barnes még mindig beleszédül egy kicsit, ha a küldetés megszólal.

A dobozban egy kávégép van. Egy nagy, olasz kávégép, eszpresszókészítő egységgel és tejhabosítóval. És egy 56 oldalas használati utasítással.

– Tetszik?

Ezzel az eszközzel akkor készíthet otthon mokkát, amikor csak akar. És sima kávét az öregeknek. És még ki tudja, mi egyéb van abban a használati utasításban.

És az övé. A 14 ruhadarabjával, a 2 pár cipőjével és a táskányi fegyverrel együtt. Az övé.

– Bucky?

– Nagyon… Jó.

– Igen?

– Igen.

Nem számított rá, hogy az ajándékok ilyen erős reakciót váltanak majd ki belőle. Ahelyett, hogy valami kínosat mondana, inkább átnyújt Steve-nek egy dobozt. Steve letépi a papírt, és azt mondja:

– Mi a..?

Barnes odanyújt neki egy másikat. Steve kinyitja, és elneveti magát. Barnes már nyújtja is a következőt.

Mire elérik a doboztorony alját, Steve eldől a padlón, és úgy nevet, hogy könnyek potyognak a szeméből. Körülötte nyolc garnitúra pizsama hever. 

 

  * Egy világoskék, antropomorfizált tejesdobozokkal és pirítósokkal
  * Egy élénksárga, zöld traktorokkal
  * Egy fehér, rajzolt sushikkal
  * Egy világosbarna, kétlábú, kánkánozó skót juhászkutyákkal
  * Egy élénkpiros, dohányzókabátot viselő, martinit ivó egerekkel
  * Egy világosszürke, repülő disznókkal és bolyhos felhőkkel
  * Egy fekete, neonszínű elefántokkal
  * Egy rózsaszín-zöld csíkos, motorsisakot viselő zsiráfokkal a zöld csíkokban



Barnes majdnem olyan nyugodtnak érzi magát, ha rájuk néz, mintha a birkás nadrágot látná (amit Rogers épp visel, szép munka, Rogers).

Ezek voltak a legidiótábbak, amiket csak talált. Mindegyik azt jelenti „biztonság”. Azt jelentik „otthon”. Azt jelentik „emlékezz”.

SZÉP MUNKA

Kösz, küldetés.

– Jézusom, Bucky, ezek iszonyú rondák. Imádom őket!

Összehajtja a pizsamákat, és egymásra rakja őket. Megveregeti a ruhatorony tetejét. Úgy tűnik, örül.

Barnesnak nem is kell emlékeztetnie magát arra, hogy mosolyogjon. Csak úgy megtörténik. Mire szavak szabadulnak fel.

– A birkás nadrág segített – mondja – akkor éjjel, amikor eljött a programozó. Egy részem nem tudta elhinni, hogy aki ilyen nadrágot visel, megfelelő célpont lehet. Segített emlékezni. Önmagamnak maradni.

– Ezért fontos neked?

– Megerősítve. Segített emlékezni. Te vagy az otthonom.

– Bucky.

Egy kis ölelés belefér. Ünnepnapokon, amikor végre sikerült kimondania valamit, amit régen ki kellett volna.

– Te meg az én otthonom vagy – suttogja Rogers a fülébe.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Megerősítve, megerősítve.

Amikor visszaül a sarkára, Rogersnek már nagy szüksége van az utolsó ajándékára. Barnes odaadja neki a kis dobozt.

– Szerintem te vagy a soros, Bucky.

– Erre most van szükséged.

Rogers kinyitja a dobozkát, és két, az amerikai hadseregben rendszeresített vászonzsebkendőt talál benne. Az egyiket használja, de aztán újra nevetni kezd, szóval minden rendben.

Rogerstől kap egy ugyanolyan inget, mint amit a kapcsolatfelvétel előtt adott neki, és amit a HYDRA seggfejek tönkretettek. És egy vázlatfüzetet, ami tele van képekkel az együtt töltött éveikről, mielőtt hidegre tették volna őket.

Az eligazításnak annyira tetszik, hogy egy kicsit megfájdul a feje. Még arra sem képes, hogy emlékeket küldjön neki, így nem ismeri fel a jeleneteket.

– Nem baj, ha nem emlékszel – mondja Rogers. – Ha akarod, majd mesélek róluk.

– Egy kicsit muszáj néznem őket – mondja Barnes.

– Jó értelemben?

– Igen.

– Akkor csak nézd, ameddig szeretnéd.

Ezek az új dolgok az övéi, és Rogers szándékosan adta neki őket. És Rogers boldog. És a reggelit csak be kell tenni a sütőbe.

– A karácsony felkerült a jó dolgok listájára – mondja.

– Igen, Bucky. Kösz, hogy emlékeztetsz rá.

Steve sokat fogja mosni azt a két zsebkendőt. Barnes már előre látja.

A gyorsindítási funkció leírása és a Rogers éjjeliszekrényében rejtegetett csomag kávébab segítségével az 56 oldalas használati utasítás elolvasása nélkül is tud készíteni egy kanna fantasztikus kávét. Abban a 45 percben, mialatt az édes bundáskenyér megsül, ignorálja Rogers nyavalygását, és elolvassa a használati utasítást.

Rogers védelmében, a bundás-kenyérnek nagyszerű illata van. Az íze még jobb – szerencse, hogy két tepsivel sütött, különben az öregeknek nem jutott volna.

Esther egy tepsiszettet ajándékoz neki. Ollie egy szerszámosládát, amit azokkal a szerszámokkal töltött meg, amelyeket Barnes vásárolt a vasboltban és szanaszét hagyott a régi házban: egy egész készletre való tárgy, amelyeket Barnes nem tekintett a sajátjának.  Lidiától három könyvet kap: a Sütemények Bibliáját, a Sültek Bibliáját, és a Levesek Bibliáját. A címük ellenére elég biztos benne, hogy nem vallásos szövegeket tartalmaznak. Ellenben mindegyiken az áll, hogy >1000 recept van bennük. Sok lesz a tennivalója.

Talán mégis jó, hogy elköltöznek. Ha ilyen sok holmija lesz, szüksége lesz egy saját szekrényre.

– Ó, Jimmy, ez nem lehet – mondja Lidia, amikor kibontja az ajándékát.

Mi?

Biztos volt benne, hogy megfelelő lesz. A Mester és Margarita dedikált első kiadása orosz nyelven Lidia több érdeklődési körét is egyesíti magában.

– Ez túl sok! Nem fogadhatom el! Én csak szakácskönyveket vettem neked!

Steve-re néz.

– Hiszen a szakácskönyvek nagyon jók.

– Azt hiszem, az ára miatt aggódik, Buck.

– Pontosan!

Ó. Hát. Az nem probléma.

– Ne is törődj vele – mondja –, az összes pénzemet a HYDRÁtól loptam.

– Mi? – kérdezi Rogers, de Lidia már nevet.

– Minden készpénzemet egy utánpótlásbázisról loptam, és JARVIS, az épület segített hozzáférnem a HYDRA jó néhány számlájához.

– Mennyi pénz ez, Bucky?

Ne beszélj velem ilyen hangon, Rogers. Nem vagyok hajlandó bűnösnek érezni magam azért, mert elvettem a pénzt a rosszfiúktól.

– Rengeteg.

 

– Bucky.

 

– Jaj, Steve, hagyjad már, sokkal jobb célokra fogja használni azt a pénzt, mint a HYDRA.

 

Hozzáhajol és ad egy puszit az arcára.

 

– Köszönöm Jimmy. Ez a könyv csodálatos.

 

– Ha már a kéréseknél tartunk – mondja Ollie –, akkor én szeretnék még egy ilyen pulóvert.

 

Barnes előhúzza a telefonját és rendel még egyet.

 

Esther felsikkant, amikor meglátja a macskabútort („ez magasabb, mint én!”) és Barnes kénytelen elküldeni még egy last minute rendelést, amikor ráébred, hogy Esther nem tervezi megosztani velük a Hónap Sajtja Klub által küldött első csomag tartalmát. Milyen kiábrándító, Esther.

De az öregek a borítékok láttán csendesednek csak el igazán.

Mosolyognak, és szkeptikus pillantásokat váltanak, amikor Rogers átadja őket nekik, és szórakoztató figyelni, amint hitetlenkedő arckifejezéssel, szemöldökráncolva elolvassák a szerződési feltételeket.

– Mi ez? – kérdezi Esther.

– Csak ha akarjátok – mondja Steve –, de úgy gondoltuk...

– Aggódtunk – teszi hozzá Barnes.

– Aggódtatok? – kérdezi Lidia.

– Nincs az a mennyiségű szigetelőanyag, amivel segíteni tudnánk azon a házon – mondja Steve. – És hiába mondogatjátok egész nap, hogy a tulajdonos nem fog több gondot okozni, nekem akkor sem tetszik ez a helyzet.

– Nem biztonságos – mondja Barnes.

– És ti hol fogtok lakni? – kérdezi Esther.

– A Bosszúállók toronyban.

Barnes utálja ezt a nevet.

– Hát, nem is tudom… – tétovázik Esther.

– Fiam – mondja Ollie, egy hatásos szemöldökráncolással –, az nem lehet, hogy csak ennyi a lakbér.

– Ki gondolta volna, hogy erre az épületre is érvényes a lakbérszabályozás – mondja Rogers határozott hangon.

Ollie még dühösebbnek tűnik.

– Amerika kapitány épp most hazudott nekem?

– Én nem látok itt semmiféle Amerika kapitányt – mormogja Rogers.

Ez így nem lesz jó.

Senki sem fogja tönkretenni a karácsonyt, az istenit.

– Ha van valami, amit a HYDRA utálni fog – mondja Barnes – az az, hogy a pénzét átlagos választópolgárok kényelmének és biztonságának növelésére fordítják.

Mind megfordulnak és rámerednek.

– Mi? – mondja Rogers.

– Mi? – mondja Ollie.

– Jimmy, hogyan? – kérdezi Esther.

– Te szörnyű gyerek – mondja Lidia és elneveti magát.

Végre.

– Gyere Lidia – hívja Barnes –, nézzük meg a szomszéd lakást!

Senki sem akar hátramaradni. Amint kisorolnak az ajtón, Barnes jelel Rogernsek: a macskabútor.

Barnes kinyitja az ajtót, és a reggeli nap fénye beömlik az elhúzott függönyökön. A lakás kicsit poros, de a reggeli fényben óriásinak tűnik, és jó meleg van.

– Ó, egek – mondja Esther –, ez tényleg elég lenne kettőnknek.

– És a könyveimnek.

Körbejárják a lakást, és helyeslő megjegyzéseket tesznek a szekrények méretére és a privát szféra biztosításának módjára. Barnes kicsit megnyugszik, amikor meglátja, hogyan simítja végig Esther a gránit konyhapultot. Amikor Lidia kinyújtott karral lépkedni kezd a fal mellett, hogy lemérje a hosszát, már majdnem biztosnak érzi magát.

Amikor Rogers bevonszolja a macskabútort és felállítja a nagy, nyugatra néző ablak mellett, már tudja, hogy győztek. Esther felhorkan.

– Hát, rendben fiúk – mondja. – Megfogtatok bennünket. Jók leszünk, és tesszük, amit mondtok nekünk.

– Mi van? – méltatlankodik Ollie.

– Te csak hallgass, Ollie Peters – csitítja Esther. – Ezek a fiúk hihetetlenül nagyvonalúak hozzánk. Szépen beköltözöl ide, a köhögésed feltisztul, a fagydaganataid elmúlnak és... És élvezni fogod.

Három másodpercre úgy tűnik, hogy Ollie makacskodni fog, de ahogy ott áll a napfényben a meleg pulóverében, egyértelműen látszik, hogy fizikailag jól érzi magát.

– Rendben – mondja végül. – Rendben, ez tényleg csodálatos. Köszönöm szépen.

Erre még több édes bundáskenyeret kell enni. És még több kávét inni. És ráadásnak még több filmet nézni. Mire Barnes kiveszi a marhasültet a sütőből, már az összes konyhai kisegítője a szomszéd lakásban méricskél. Nem bánja.

 


	8. Ismét költözés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A Rogershez december 26-án befutó telefonhívások hosszú sorából könnyű megállapítani, hogy Potts még mindig dühös az ingatlanügynök miatt, aminek betetőzéseként december 29-én megérkeznek a költöztetők."

A Rogershez december 26-án befutó telefonhívások hosszú sorából könnyű megállapítani, hogy Potts még mindig dühös az ingatlanügynök miatt, aminek betetőzéseként december 29-én megérkeznek a költöztetők.

Ez körülbelül 16-szor gyorsabb tempó, mint amit Barnes választott volna, ha megkérdezik.

A szervezés hatékonysága méltó egy haditervéhez. Egy kisteherautó és egy kisebb hadseregnyi ember érkezik. Idegenek nyüzsögnek Rogers lakásában. Beköltöztetik az öregeket. Méricskélnek, a holmikat dobozokba csomagolják. Összefogdossák minden cuccukat.

– Bucky. Nem akarsz beülni a fürdőszobába Eleanor mellé?  

Nem segítesz, Steve.

Barnesnak van egy dobozra való ruhája, a katonai zsákja, amiben a fegyvereket és a taktikai felszerelést tartja, egy laptoptáskája, és még egy doboza, amibe a konyhai eszközök és a szerszámosláda kerültek. 11 percébe telt becsomagolni, és azt is csak azért, mert a konyhai dobozt át kellett pakolnia az optimálisabb helykihasználás érdekében.

A legtöbb idő arra megy el, hogy elosszák Rogers bútorait (Ollié az ágy, Estheré és Lidiáé a kanapé és a székek), és áthordják az öregek holmiját a szomszédból.

Túl sok az ember.

– Keress egy csendes sarkot és vegyél öt mély lélegzetet a kedvemért – írja repülő Sam.

Barnes felnéz és látja, hogy Rogers őt figyeli.

Talál egy sarkot. Számolja a lélegzetvételeit. Ez segít egy kicsit.

A költöztetők kedvesek az öregekhez – viccelődnek és sokat mosolyognak. Megkérik Rogerst, hogy közös fotókat készíthessenek vele. Barnest nagy ívben elkerülik, és gyanakvó pillantásokat vetnek rá.

– Jimmy, ne méregess már mindenkit ilyen gyilkos tekintettel – mondja Lidia. – Minden rendben lesz. Az emberek nap-mint nap ingáznak Manhattanből Brooklynba és vissza. Nem a Holdra költöztök.

A Holdon legalább kevesebb lenne az ember.

– Ez egy kaland, kölyök – mondja Ollie.

Aztán hosszas köhögésbe kezd.

Szedd össze magad Barnes. Ezért költözünk el.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Megerősítve.

Lidia könyvespolcai jól mutatnak a lakás hosszú falai mellett. Esther és egy lelkes fiatalember vidáman arról diskurálnak, hogyan rendezzék be a konyhaszekrényeket.

Eleanor macska hátracsapott fülekkel kuporog a fürdőkádban. Barnes meg tudja érteni.

A költöztetők 13:00-ra végeznek az öregek áttelepítésével.

– Készen állsz, Bucky?

Nem. De a Stark által küldött autó így is elviszi őket. Barnes addig bámul kifelé a hátsó szélvédőn, amíg az épület el nem tűnik a szeme elől.

 

A JARVIS épület 32. emeletén található lakosztály konyhájában egy nagy gyümölcsöstál fogadja őket, egy Pottstól származó üdvözlőkártya kíséretében. A kis hadsereg 13 perccel később érkezik a bedobozolt holmijukkal.

– Épület. Keress lehallgató-készülékeket.

– Bucky.

Semmit sem tanultál az ingatlanügynök esetéből, haver?

– Az ingóságaik tiszták, őrmester. És isten hozta. Örülök, hogy ön és a kapitány itt vannak.

– Kösz.

14,6 percet tölt a dolgai kipakolásával, és további 40-et azzal, hogy segít Rogersnek kicsomagolni a könyveit és a festőeszközeit.

A lakótér esztétikailag tetszetős. Az ablakokból messzire ellátni: mivel elég magasan vannak, és az üvegtáblák golyóálló üvegből készültek, a mesterlövészek nem fognak veszélyt jelenteni. Van egy saját hálószobája, ajtóval és zárral. Az ágy 1,8-szor nagyobb, mint Rogers kanapéágya, és a matrac közepén nincs ott az a fura mélyedés. Az ágyneműnek enyhe citromillata van.

Nincs ok a megemelkedett pulzusra.

Nincs rá ok, Barnes.

– Ez egy ananász? – mondja Rogers a gyümölcsöskosár felett állva. – Mit a fenét csináljunk vele?

Ki gondolta volna, hogy a trópusi gyümölcsök hasznosak lehetnek a figyelemelterelésben? Miután Barnes megnyitott egy videót az ananász előkészítésről, meghámozta és kimagozta a gyümölcsöt, és mindketten annyit ettek belőle, hogy csípni kezdi a szájukat, azon veszi észre magát, hogy már 26 perce a normális szinten funkcionál. És megismerte a konyha alaprajzát, valamint az eszközök és a tányérok elhelyezkedését.

Még egy pont Potts javára.

A hölgy maga 15:45-kor bukkan fel, Stark kíséretében.

– Steve – mondja meleg hangon és megöleli. – Úgy örülünk, hogy itt vagytok.

Itt tart egy várakozásteli szünetet. Aztán bokán rúgja Starkot.

– Örülök, hogy itt vagy, haver, és bocs az izé meg az izé miatt – mormogja Stark kezet rázva Rogerssel.

– Kösz, ez nagyon nagyvonalú, Bucky és én igazán hálásak vagyunk. Tony, Pepper, ez Bucky Barnes. Bucky, Tony Stark és Pepper Potts.

Potts előre nyújtja a kezét.

– Bruce azt mondta, hogy azt kérted, szólítsunk Barnesnak.

Ezt később meg kell köszönnie dr. Bannernek.

– Igen, így van.

– Barnes, örülünk, hogy itt vagy. JARVIS olyan izgatott. Alig várom, hogy jobban megismerhesselek – mondja, és meglepő erővel szorítja meg a kezét.

A mosolya valódinak tűnik. Nem mutatja a félelem jeleit.

– Kösz – mondja Barnes.

– Tony – mondja Potts.

– Semmi gond, és veled sincs semmi gond, de ne ölj meg senkit – mondja Stark átható pillantással.

– Tony! Barnes, ne is foglalkozz vele!

Mi a megfelelő válasz?

Starkon látszik, hogy lenne még hozzáfűznivalója, de Potts átkarolja a vállát, és elvezeti a lift irányába.

– Nagyon örülünk mindketten, ne aggódjatok. Indiai kaját rendeltem, hétre érkezik a közös nappaliba, és addigra Tony is megtanul felnőttként viselkedni, ígérem.

Mire ezt végigmondja, már a liftben vannak.

– Jobban is mehetett volna – jegyzi meg Barnes.

Valakinek ki kellett mondania.

– Majd megszokjátok egymást. Remélem – feleli Steve.

– Potts kedvesnek tűnik.

– Félelmetes nő.

Megint közéjük állnak a kellemetlen hallgatások. Hurrá.

– Bucky. Nem lesz gond, ha a többiekkel vacsorázunk? Nem kell eljönnöd.

– Muszáj ennem.

– Persze, de elmehetünk a Pontyba is akár. Vagy rendelhetünk magunknak valamit. Tudom, hogy ez a mai nap fárasztó volt neked.

Vállat von.

Előbb-utóbb találkoznia kell JARVIS épület többi lakójával. A halogatástól az idegenek nem lesznek kevésbé idegenek.

 

Mint kiderül, az egyetlen igazi idegen Maria Hill. Mindenki mással találkozott már: Starkkal, Pottsszal, Bannerrel, Romanovval és az íjásszal, Bartonnal. Mind ismerik annyira, hogy Barnesnak szólítsák. Mind ismerik annyira, hogy kézfogás után hátralépjenek.

– Máshogy nézel ki, mint amikor a legutóbb láttalak DC-ben – mondja Hill.

Olyan a tekintete, mint egy tigrisé, aki épp felméri a préda tápértékét, azon gondolkodva, megéri-e a fáradságot, hogy megmozduljon. Ő maga apró méretű ember, egy tigrisnek fél fogára sem lenne elég.

– Sok minden történt az óta – mondja. – Szerencséd volt.

Megveregeti a karját.

Barnes Rogersre néz, de ő épp Romanovval beszélget.

– Mikor láttál engem? 

– Akkor, amikor épp azzal voltál elfoglalva, hogy szétverd Rogers fejét, annak örömére, hogy élsz. Én lőttem ki a hordozókat – mondja kicsit közelebb hajolva. – Elhatároztam, hogy adok Steve-nek kilencven másodpercet, hogy elhagyja azt a roncsot, de nem! „Ahova te mész, oda megyek én is”, meg satöbbi, gondolom.

 

Barnes kicsit hátratántorodik az Eszköz-emlékeitől. Mások, mint azok a régi töredékek, amiket az eligazítás kínál fel. Sokkal közelebbiek: érzi az olaj szagát, a szelet a bőrén. Sikoltó fém hangja a háttérben. Annyira fáj a feje. Emlékszik az állandósult fejfájásra. Az Eszköz azt a fájdalmat használta fel a koncentrációja fenntartásához: hogy befejezze a küldetést, elviselje az emléktörlést, és végül visszamehessen a fagyasztótartályba, ahol nem fáj semmi.

 

A hordozón megsérült. A célpont összeverte, a jobb válla kificamodott, és csapdába esett a roncsok alatt, ahonnan képtelen volt kiszabadulni, kiszolgáltatva a férfinak, akire olyan _átkozottul dühös_ volt. Csapdába esett, és a célpont tovább beszélt hozzá, hogy összezavarja.

– Csak végezz már velem – emlékszik, ezt gondolta.

Megkönnyebbült, hogy végre vége lesz. Ez a fickó biztosan nem fogja halálra verni. A célpont olyan típusnak tűnt, aki elintézi tisztán: egyetlen fejlövés, és kész. Vége.

– Bucky.

A célpont ezen a néven szólította. Hülye név. Az Eszköz utálta.

Aztán a célpont kiszabadította. Megmagyarázhatatlan. A fickó küldetésparamétereinek kurvára nem volt semmi értelme. Azon a gyorsan dezintegrálódó járművön kibaszottul semminek nem volt semmi értelme.

– Bucky, térj magadhoz!

A padlón fekszik.

Miért fekszik a padlón?

Lépj hátra, Steve.

Steve nem lép hátra. Természetesen. Barnes karját szorongatja.

– Bucky!

– Mi történt?

– Azt hiszem, rohamod volt – Banner.

A padló furcsán kényelmes.

– Miért ilyen meleg a padló?

– Padlófűtés – Stark.

A jövő sosem fogy ki a csodákból.

– Kellemes.

Rogers mosolyogva leül mellé és leereszti a karját.

– Halálra ijesztettél, Buck.

Barnes felül. A szobában mindenki ugrásra készen várakozik, kivéve Romanovot, aki extrém unottnak tűnik. Barnes feltételezi, hogy ez nála a bosszúság jele.

– Bocsánat – mondja. – Nagy mennyiségű emlékletöltés.

Stark félrebillenti a fejét, és úgy ráncolja a szemöldökét, mint aki nagyon elgondolkodott valamin.

Mindenki rábámul. Olyan kínos. Mit tegyen?

– Most meg mit néztek? – kérdezi Barton. – Mindegyikünk fetrengett már kiborulva a padlón, ezen nincs semmi újdonság. Éhes vagyok.

– Már elnézésedet kérem, de én csakis puha felületeken szoktam kiborulni – feleli Romanov.

– Gyere, ülj le ide, és vegyél egy samoszát, Barnes – mondja Potts, és megveregeti a kanapét maga mellett.

Ez kedvesség.

– Bocsánat – mondja megint, amikor leül.

– Fogd be, Barnes – mondja Hill. – Nekem kellene bocsánatot kérnem.

Aztán megkínálja Barnest az édes-csípős narancsszósszal, ami illik a kis zöldségdarabokhoz. _Utána_ pedig a zöld szósszal, amitől megolvad a szemgolyója.

Kedveli Hillt. És kedveli az indiai kaját.

Hagyják, hogy félrevonuljon a kanapé sarkába, és kivonja magát a beszélgetésből. De amikor a karját használja, Stark mindig megbámulja. Mit akar?

Miután a vacsora elfogyott, és a többek hátradőlnek, hogy elkezdjék jártatni a szájukat, Rogers azt mondja:

– Nagyszerű volt, Pepper, köszönjük. De Buckynak és nekem vissza kellene mennünk kicsomagolni a holminkat.

Ami hazugság.

VÉDELMEZD

Ó, megerősítve.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezi Rogers, amikor az új ajtajuk becsukódik mögöttük.

Bólint.

– Elmondod, mire emlékeztél?

Ez egy olyan történet a múltból, aminek Rogers nem örül.

– Végezzek veled? Bucky, én soha…

– Most már tudom, seggfej.

Még akkor sem, ha szükséges lenne. Ez a probléma.

VÉDELMEZD

Hogyne, haver. De mi van, ha én leszek az, akitől meg kellene védeni?

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Más szóval: ezzel a kis problémával kapcsolatban az irányítás segítségére sem számíthat.

 

Az új lakhelyük irracionális reakciókat vált ki belőle. JARVIS, az épület elátta alaprajzokkal és tervrajzokkal. Az építésénél használt anyagok garantálják a lehető legnagyobb tartósságot és biztonságot. Nincs reális oka a bizalmatlanságra.

De Barnes nem tud aludni. Az ágy túl puha. A levegő túl meleg. Az épület túl csendes. Éjszakánként át kell lopóznia a másik hálóba, ha ellenőrizni akarja, hogy Rogers biztonságban van.

Barnes majdnem egész éjszaka mozgásban van. Az első éjjel a lakosztályukban járkál. A másodikon fel-le rohangál a lépcsőn az előcsarnokba és vissza. Aztán, mivel a nap még mindig nem kelt fel, és Rogers békésen alszik, szisztematikusan elkezdi felderíteni a szinteket. A másodikon szolgáltató egységek helyezkednek el: étterem, kávézó, fodrászat, vegytisztító, szabóság. A dolgozók elégedettségét szolgáló helyek. A kávézó még 03:08-kor is nyitva van, az egyetlen alkalmazott egy középkorú nő, aki a pult mellett üldögél, és szaporán ír valamit egy jegyzetfüzetbe. Barnes gondoskodik róla, hogy ne vegye észre.

Órákon át bolyong a toronyban. A test fáradt. De az elme nem hagyja elaludni.

A harmadik éjszaka Szilveszter éjszakája. Stark újabb partyt rendez. Barnes utánanéz az ünnepnek, és a nemtetszés érzését azonosítja.

– Itt azt írja, hogy éjfélkor meg kell csókolnod valakit.

Miért vagy ilyen zavarban, haver?

Csak arra kérlek, hogy ne Romanov legyen az.

– Bucky. Senkit sem fogok megcsókolni.

Rogers olyan piros, mint a karácsonyfadíszek a fájukon, ami még mindig ott áll Ollie lakásában Brooklynban. Ahol senkinek nem kell csókolóznia.

– Jó. Akkor senkinek nem kell ellenőriznem a fogsorát.

Rogers négyet pislog, aztán horkant egyet és elvigyorodik. Pozitív fejlemény.

– Ezután így lesz? Minden lányt, akivel randizni akarok, alaposan át fogsz vizsgálni?

Rogerst kéne kivizsgáltatni, mert valami okból hirtelen drámaian visszaesett az intelligenciaszintje.

– Megerősítve. Háttérellenőrzés, referenciák, testszkennelés, alapos orvosi vizsgálat. De lehet, hogy a tényleges fizikai vizsgálatot Romanovra kéne bíznom. Tőlem megijednének.

– Te vagy az utolsó igazi romantikus, Bucky.

– Háborúban, szerelemben és személyvédelemben minden megengedett.

Rogers pislog. Ez sok szó volt. De Rogers nevet. Barnes kifogyott a szellemes visszavágásokból. Vajon mennyi ideig tart, amit feltöltődnek a raktárai?

Rogers arca kicsit elszomorodik. A fenébe. De a szeme még mindig vidám.

– Ez aztán a sziporka! Úgy hangzott, mintha az én Buckym mondta volna.

Barnes a nemtetszés érzését azonosítja az „én Buckym” szószerkezetre adott válaszreakcióként.

Az identitásán való további töprengéstől megmenti, hogy Potts jelenik meg a tévé képernyőjén, és arról érdeklődik, részt vesznek-e a partyn.

– Semmi esetre sem – mondja Rogers. – Bocsánat, Pepper. De Bucky nem mehet, én meg inkább vele maradok. És tudod, hogy én sem rajongok tűzijátékokért.

– Abszolút megértem – feleli Potts.

Még több kedvesség. Vacsorára pizzát rendelnek és megpróbálnak filmet nézni. Barnes úgy érzi, mintha rovarok mászkálnának a bőre alatt. A test olyan fáradt. Elkezd fel-alá járkálni.

– Mivel segíthetnék, Buck?

Ismeretlen. Barnes vállat von.

– Van kedved lemenni az edzőterembe?

Mérlegelés. A fizikai akivitás kimeríthetné annyira a testet, hogy az elalvás lehetővé váljon.

Az alvás kívánatos.

– Rendben.

Lifttel mennek le az alagsorba. Az edzőterem nagy, tiszta és világos.

– Mihez van kedved? – kérdezi Rogers. – Futni akarsz? Esetleg boxolni?

Futás. Uhh. És hülyeség lenne nekiállni súlyzókat emelgetni, mikor a fél állványt fel tudná emelni a bal karjával.

Barnes visszagondol a videókra, amelyeken Rogers a földönkívüliekkel és a HYDRÁval harcol. Eszébe jutnak a nemrég letöltött anyagok. Rogers bárki másnál méltóbb ellenfele lenne.

Ez még jó is lehet.

– Boxoljunk – feleli.

A boxring felé indul, de Rogers megállítja. A felszerelés. Kinek kell felszerelés ahhoz, hogy elverjen valakit?

– Védőfelszerelés, Bucky.

VÉDELMEZD

Megerősítve. A biztonság fontos.

De.

Rogers egy bélelt fejvédőt nyújt felé. Hülyén néz ki. Barnes nem akarja.

– Vigyáznunk kell arra a ronda képünkre – mondja Rogers.

Így Barnes felveszi. A fejvédő nyomja a homlokát és az arcát.

A homlokon és az arcon érzékelt nyomás a standard eljárás része. A test megfeszül. A nyomás a homlokon és az arcon azt jelenti, hogy a széket fogják használni.

Nem akarja.

Nem akarja.

De az eljárás már elkezdődött. A Barnes az arcán érzékelt szorításból tudja ezt.

– Hadd adjam rád ezeket a kesztyűket – mondja a tartó.

ENGEDÉLYEZVE

Megerősítve.

A tartó rögzíti a Barnes kezeit az eljáráshoz, megakadályozandó, hogy a Barnes támadjon.

– Nyitsd ki a szád – mondja a tartó.

Nem.

Nem, nem akarom.

– Ugyan, Buck, csak nem akarod elharapni a nyelved.

VÉDELMEZD

Ez a tartó eltér a standard eljárástól. A tartó hangja kedves.

Az eszköz elfogadja a fogvédőt.

Hol a szék.

Az eszköz követi a tartót. Eltérés a standard eljárástól. Figyeld a tartót, hogy tudd, mi a helyes cselekvés.

– Kész vagy Bucky?

Az eszköz parancsra vár. Várja a villámot-fájdalmat-tüzet-véget.

A tartó támadóállást vesz fel.

Tükrözd.

Kezeket védekező tartásba.

Mozdulj.

A tartó teszteli az eszköz reflexeit. Az eszköz reflexei jók. A tartó nem visz be ütést. A tartó is fejvédőt és fogvédőt visel. Vajon ő is aláveti magát az eljárásnak? Eltérés a standardtól.

Ismeretlen követelmények.

– Ez az – mondja a tartó.

A tartó üt. Az eszköz hárít. További tesztelés. Az eszköz fizikai állapota megfelelő. Képes teljesíteni a tesztet. A teszt teljesítése kívánatos. A teszten elbukni korrekcióval jár. Az eszköz hárítja a tartó ütéseit.

A tartó nagyon erős.

Az eszköz egy pillanatra elcsodálkozik. Hogy lehet a tartó olyan erős, mint az eszköz? A tartó bevisz egy erős horogütést, amitől az eszköz feje hátracsuklik. Az eszköz feje belül egy tiszta, világos szoba, amiben nincs semmi. Azonosítva: adrenalin. Azonosítva: agresszió.

Elég a tesztekből. Elég a székből.

– Nem – gondolja az eszköz. – Megtagadom. Nem akarom.

Megveti a jobb lábát, és minden erejét a fémkarba összpontosítja. Érzi a becsapódást, a tartó fejvédője szétnyílik, és bélésanyag türemkedik ki belőle. A Barnes a kesztyűn keresztül is érzi a reccsenést, ahogy célpont arccsontja eltörik.

Barnes figyeli, ahogy Steve vérző arccal a padlóra rogy. A padlóra rogy.

SÉRÜLT KÜLDETÉSPROTOKOLLOK


	9. SÉRÜLT KÜLDETÉSPROTOKOLLOK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SÉRÜLT KÜLDETÉSPROTOKOLLOK

SÉRÜLT KÜLDETÉSPROTOKOLLOK

Steve a padlón fekszik.

Steve a padlón fekszik és vérzik.

Steve a padlón fekszik, vérzik, és a vére ott van Barnes bal kesztyűjén.

SÉRÜLT KÜLDETÉSPROTOKOLLOK

Mérd fel Steve állapotát.

Köpd ki a fogvédőt.

Nyújtsd ki a bal kezed. Távolítsd el a fejvédőt és a jobb kesztyűt.

Steve lélegzik. Steve mozgatja a fejét.

Távolítsd el Steve fogvédőjét.

Ne érj hozzá.

Az érintésed kárt tesz benne.

– Épület – mondja, aztán hangosabban –, épület, segítség.

– Az orvosi segítség úton van, őrmester – mondja JARVIS, az épület. – Becsült érkezési idő 90 másodperc múlva.

Visszaszámlálás beállítva, 61 másodperc.

Kárfelmérés.

Steve fejvédője megrepedt a becsapódás erejétől. Valószínűleg arccsonttörés. Nyílt seb az arcon, amelybe belepréselődött a fejvédőből származó anyag.

– Bucky.

Nem.

Nem. Bántalmazta a célszemélyt. Nem érdemli meg ezt a nevet.

Elrohan.

A bal kesztyűje maradványait valahol a tizedik emelet körül hagyja el. Harmincnégy emeletet megmászni még egy szuperkatonának is nagy feladat. A mozgás hatására múlni kezd a pánik, és az az érzés marad vissza, hogy a küldetés kudarcot vallott.

A KÜLDETÉS KUDARCOT VALLOTT

Megerősítve.

Most önmagától kell megvédenie Steve-et. Ettől félt.

Hálószobaajtó: bezár. A komódot eléje húzza, aztán az ágyat is odafordítja.

– Őrmester.

Nem.

Barnes a falhoz vágja a telefonját. A fal behorpad.

Bemegy a szekrénybe, és behúzza maga mögött az ajtót.

Ez elzárás. De legalább még egy akadály közte és Steve között.

Megérdemli az elzárást. Megérdemli az izzadást, a remegést és a szenvedést.

Megsértette a küldetés protokolljait.

Steve megsérült.

Az agysérülés valószínűsége: 88%.

A hibás: ő.

Ezért elzárás jár.

Barnes eltávolít a személyéről 2 lőfegyvert, 6 kést és egy fojtózsinórt, és behajítja őket a szekrény távolabbi sarkába.

Vissza fog menni Brooklynba. JARVIS és a Bosszúállók majd megvédik Steve-et. Barnes a romos, fűtetlen épületben fog élni, és az öregek talán megengedik, hogy őrködjön felettük, ha a barátságukat meg is vonják tőle. Mert bántotta Steve-et.

Nem lesz többé Steve.

Nem lesznek öregek.

Nem lesz többé repülő Sam vagy Romanov. Épület sem.

A küldetés kudarcot vallott. Nincs több segítő.

A küldetés kudarcot vallott.

Negyvenhat perccel később a bezártság és a sötétség már megtette a hatását. Barnes agya sikoltozik, a teste reszket. Zörgés: valaki megpróbálja kinyitni a hálószobaajtót. Hallja, hogy tolvajkulccsal próbálkozik. Egy test puffan az ajtónak.

Érte küldtek valakit.

Ha nem tudják kinyitni az ajtót, majd ideküldik Starkot a páncéljában, vagy a zöld lényt, Hulkot.

Szóval nem megy vissza Brooklynba.

Oda megy, ahova viszik. Barnes nem fog ellenkezni.

Az ablak betörik, üvegszilánkok záporoznak a padlóra, aztán lábdobogás hallatszik. Itt vannak.

Ó.

Hát. Oké.

Romanovot küldték, hogy végezzen vele.

Elhúzza az ajtót. Készen áll.

Romanov bonyolult szabású ruhát visel, sötétzöldet, flitterekkel. Hol a fegyvere?

– Hé, Barnes.

Az arca nyugodt, higgadt. Nem fog tétovázni.

– Oké – mondja Barnes.

Készen áll. Csak azt reméli, hogy nem tette tönkre Steve emlékeit a Bucky-személyről. Reméli, hogy mindenki megtartja a karácsonyi ajándékát. Ha lenne még egy perce, megkérhetné JARVISt, az épületet, hogy minden pénzét adja oda az öregeknek.

Összefogja és felemeli a haját, és elfordítja a fejét, feltárva a tarkóját Romanov előtt.

– Barnes, mit csinálsz? NEM! – mondja Romanov annyi haraggal a hangjában, hogy Barnes leejti a haját és megfordul, hogy ránézzen.

Remeg, az arca fehér, mint a fal.

– Nem azért jöttem, hogy kivégezzelek, te idióta – sziszegi.

Mi?

– Nem hiszem el, hogy mindezek után azt gondolod, hogy mi – hogy én – te ostoba, tudatlan…

Összeszorítja az öklét és a szemét, és vesz néhány mély lélegzetet.

– Barnes. Mit csinálsz a szekrényben? Itt jobb, vagy így bünteted magad?

Túl okos ez a nő. Barnes még beljebb húzódik a szekrény sötét sarkába. Meg fogja próbálni kicsalni onnan. Nem mehet ki. Steve megsérült.

– Válaszra van szükségem, Barnes.

Semmire sincs szükséged tőlem, hölgyem.

VÁLASZOLJ

Még a küldetés is úgy gondolja, hogy nem képes többé jó műveleti döntéseket hozni.

– Büntetés.

Barnes nem érti az arckifejezését.

– Nem kell ezt csinálnod. Itt nem. Itt senki sem büntet meg senkit.

De a lakók között nincs senki más, aki egykor a HYDRA-bérgyilkosa volt, vagy tévedek?

– Gyerünk már, Barnes. Steve rendbe fog jönni.

Ezt meg kell erősíteni.

– Steve rendbe jön?

Furcsa a hangja. Túl magas.

Romanov keresztbe tett lábakkal ül az ajtó előtt, kartávolságon kívül.

– Most jövök a gyengélkedőről. Ébren van, és mindenkivel veszekszik. A szemgödre megzúzódott, az arccsontja eltört, és van egy enyhe agyrázkódása.

Ó.

Törött arccsont, agysérülés. Újabb Eszköz-emlékek térnek vissza, az újraindítás előtti pillanatból. Füst, fájdalom, harag. Olajszag terjeng a levegőben. A célszemély feje lelóg, az arca feldagadt, a szeme vörös az elpattant véredényektől.

Barnes ismét behúzza az ajtót, hagyva egy 5 centiméteres rést.

– Rendbe fog jönni – mondja Romanov lágy hangon.  – Gyorsan gyógyul. Te is tudod.

Ez nem enyhíti a tettei súlyát.

– Bokszoltatok?

Bólint.

– Akkor Steve teljesen hülye – mondja a nő.

Váratlan válasz.

– Hogy érted?

– Úgy értem, hogy rendbe fog jönni, Barnes. A csontjait helyre tették, az agyát megröntgenezték. Rendbe fog jönni, téged pedig senki sem hibáztat. 

Ez kedves, bár nem lehet igaz.

– Te jól vagy, Barnes?

Nem.

– Sértetlen.

– Barnes, nem erre gondoltam – mondja gyengéd hangsúllyal.

A szoba hideg. Barnes már nem csak a gyötrődéstől reszket.

– Kijössz? – kérdezi.

Ismeretlen.

– Steve utálná, ha így kéne látnia.

Ez szemétség, Romanov.

– Gyere ki, Barnes. Menjünk, látogassuk meg Steve-et.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 _Most_ bezzeg van mit mondanod.

TARTSD SZEMMEL A CÉLSZEMÉLYT

Nem. Te mondtad, hogy Romanov küldetés-segítő, tehát megbízható információforrás.

Teljesen magára csukja az ajtót.

– Ne légy hülye, Barnes. Nagyon hideg van itt.

Hideg, sötétség, bezártság. Ezt érdemli.

Romanov vár 8 percet.

– Oké, Barnes, nem fogok itt ácsorogni, befagy a seggem. De megkérem JARVISt, hogy küldjön embereket, akik megjavítják az ablakot, és eltakarítják az üvegcserepeket.

Kinyitja az ajtót, és lenéz rá. A tekintete olyan dermesztő, mint a tundra télvíz idején.

– Ha kárt teszel magadban azokkal az üvegszilánkokkal, én magam foglak feltámasztani, hallod? Ha ki mersz szökni az ablakon, elkaplak. Nem teheted ezt meg Steve-vel. Megértetted?

Bólint.

– Jó.

Bevágja a szekrényajtót.

Hat különböző nyelven mondja el mindennek, miközben elrángatja a bútorokat a hálószoba ajtaja elől.

Huszonnégy perccel később emberek érkeznek a szobába.

– Itt meg mi a fene történt? – érdeklődik egy hang.

– Több, mint hat hónapja dolgozol nálunk, és még kérdezed? Földönkívüliek, vagy robotok, vagy Thor megint elfelejtette, melyik bolygón van. Ki tudja? Kit érdekel? Az ünnepre duplán fizetnek, haver.

Négy halk hangot azonosít. Barnes hallja, ahogy felsöpörnek, zörögnek, és halkan káromkodnak. Nyilván senki sem mondta el nekik, hogy a szekrényben egy híres és veszélyes bérgyilkos lapul, aki az előbb verte ki a szart Amerika Kapitányból.

Barnes lehúzza a kabátját a vállfáról, és magára teríti. A meleg ugyan olyan luxus, amit nem érdemel meg, ellenben erősíti a bezártság-érzetét. A levegő áporodottá válik tőle, éppen mint a tartályban fagyasztás előtt.

Azonosítás: megnövekedett pulzus és légzésszám, remegő test, fájó izmok, nedves bőr, vacogó fogak. Adrenalin és pánikreakció. Megfelelő reakció sötétség és bezártság esetén. A negatív cselekedetek büntetéseként bezártságra és sötétségre van szükség.

Olyan jól haladtunk.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

És most mindennek vége.

ELUTASÍTVA

Pofa be, küldetés. Nem lehetsz ilyen lágyszívű, csak mert egy darabig jól mentek a dolgok.

A munkások fél óra alatt kicserélik az ablakot. Azonosítás: ellentmondásos érzelmi válasz az újbóli egyedüllétre. Vágyakozás észlelve. Társaságra vágyik: nem megengedett. Vágyik arra, hogy kimásszon az ablakon és keressen egy helyet távol az emberektől. Ez sem megengedett, kösz, Romanov. Vágyik arra, hogy lássa Steve-et.

Nem megengedett.

Nem megengedett.

Nem megengedett.

 

Barnes belső órája kikapcsol. A bezártságtól felerősödnek a mentális zajok az elméjében. Képtelen azonosítani a megengedett alternatív büntetésformákat. Steve-re van szüksége, hogy megmondja, mit tegyen. Karnyújtásnyinál nagyobb távolságról. A sötétben várakozva, ahol úgy tűnik, a falak egyre összébb záródnak körülötte, lassan telik az idő. Ez már egy új nap? Mióta van itt?

Talán Steve úgy döntött, ez lesz a büntetése. Lehet, hogy Steve azt akarja, hogy örökre itt maradjon.

Zajt hall a lakásból, és Steve hangját, amint a nevét kiáltja.

Azonosítás: megkönnyebbülés. Végre túl lesznek rajta.

A hálószoba ajtaja kivágódik.

Amikor az ajtó nyikorogva félrecsúszik, Barnes lehúzza a kabátot a fejéről. Steve arca vastagon be van kötözve. Egy pillanatra lenéz Barnesra, a szája az alkalomhoz illően boldogtalanul megrándul.

Aztán térdre rogy, és szoros ölelésbe vonja Barnest.

– Istenem, Buck, mit csinálsz itt? Miért futottál el? Megsérültél?

_Még szorosabb korlátozás közeli kontaktus a bőre forró veszélyes túl sok Steve nem bírom._

– Bocsáss meg. Bocsáss meg, Bucky, elment az eszem. Nem akartam. Gyere, gyere ki innen.

Nem.

– Nem vitatkozz velem, Bucky, nem ücsöröghetsz a szekrényben.

Míg végleg el nem nyeri a büntetését, követnie kell Steve parancsait. Kimászik a szekrényből.

– Elmondod, mi folyik itt?

Vállat von.

– Bucky. Jól vagyok. Esküszöm.

Az arca a szokásos röhejesen nagy mérete duplájára dagadt fel, és lilásvörös színű a kiterjedt zúzódásoktól.

– Bucky. Ne nézz így rám. Gyerünk.

Barnesra mered.

– Rendben. Mivel agyrázkódásom van, pár óráig nem alhatok el. Fennmaradsz velem?

Mit számít még egy álmatlanul töltött éjszaka?

– Oké.

Maradj ébren, tartsd szemmel. Törődj bele a filmválasztásába. Ülj a padlóra, kartávolságon kívül.

– Nem gondolod, hogy itt a kanapén kényelmesebb helyed lenne?

Nem.

05:30-kor Rogers ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy aludjanak.

– Neked is aludnod kéne, Buck. Beállítom az ébresztőt, nem lesz semmi gond.

Elutasítva.

Barnes úgy helyezkedik el a padlón, hogy lássa a kanapét, és figyeli Rogers légzését.

06:30-kor Rogers lábujjrángatásra ébred.

– Mondtam, hogy jól vagyok.

Rogers továbbra is egyenletesen lélegzik, kicsit horkol, valószínűleg a feldagadt orra miatt.

07:30-kor Rogers lábujjrángatásra ébred.

– Uhh, Bucky.

Az ablakon betűző napfényben látható, hogy Rogers arcán a zúzódások a normálisnak megfelelő tempóban alakulnak. Barnes kétszer is megigazítja a lábán a takarót.

08:30 Rogers lábujjrángatásra ébred.

– Az istenit, Bucky, hagyj aludni.

Hálátlan.

Barnes kávét készít a nagy kávéfőzővel.

Lemehetne mokkáért a kávézóba, de szemmel kell tartania Rogerst.

Megkérdezhetné JARVIST, az épületet, hogy szállítanak-e házhoz, de eltörte a telefonját.

Süthetne süteményt, de még nem szerezték be a szükséges hozzávalókat.

Az idei év még csak 8,75 órája tart, de már most sokkal rosszabb, mint a tavalyi. Pedig azt a fagyasztótartályban indította. Úgy gondolja. Eléggé biztos benne.

09:56-kor Barnes már épp újabb lábujjrángatásra készül, amikor Rogers kissé kevésbé duzzadt, ellenben sokkal lilább arccal felül. A haja úgy néz ki, mintha egy mixergéppel randizott volna.

– Kérlek, mondd, hogy az kávé, és jut belőle nekem is – mondja.

Az, és Barnes ad neki. Kitölt egy bögrével, a konyhaszigetre helyezi, és hátralép.

Rogers, aki kinyújtott kézzel állt, a homlokát ráncolja. Tesz egy lépést a konyhasziget felé.

Barnes hátralép.

– Nagyon jó volt a kávé, Bucky, köszönöm – mondja, miután megitta.

11:00-kor előáll egy probléma: Rogersnek le kell mennie a gyengélkedőre, ellenőrzésre. Várható reakció az orvosi felszerelés látványára: negatív. Célszemély látótávolságon kívül: negatív.

– Miért nem maradsz itt és pihensz egy kicsit? – kérdezi Rogers. 

Ha nem kívánja Barnes társaságát, Barnes tiszteletben fogja tartani. Rogers lemegy a gyengélkedőre, Barnes pedig visszavonul a szekrénybe.

11:53-kor nyílik az ajtó. Barnes emlékszik, mit mondott Romanov Rogers valószínű reakciójáról az önelzárásra, és elhagyja a szekrényt. Egyébként is jobb, ha a célszemély szem előtt van.

– Reméltem, hogy alszol – mondja Rogers.

– Mit mondott az orvos?

Rogers akkora grimaszt vág, hogy az egész teste belerándul.

– Bucky. Mióta nem aludtál?

Harmincöt órája.

– Mit mondott az orvos?

– Azt, hogy rendbe fogok jönni. Tényleg. Annyit alhatok, amennyit akarok, és naponta egyszer kell csak lejelentkeznem. De azt hiszem, azt is csak azért, hogy lássák, mennyivel gyógyulok gyorsabban a normálisnál.

Bólint.

Rogers tesz felé egy lépést. Barnes hátralép.

– Bucky.

Mit akarsz, Steve?

– Beszélhetnénk erről?

– Beszélni, miről?

Arról, hogyan tettél tönkre mindent. Hogy hogyan sértetted meg a küldetés protokolljait.

VÉDELMEZD.

Arról, hogy mennyire nem megy neked ez a védelmezés.

ELUTASÍTVA

Te csak fogd be.

– Kérlek, hadd kérjek bocsánatot – mondja Rogers.

Mi?

– Bucky, annyira sajnálom.

Rogers sajnálja.

 _Rogers_ sajnálja.

Mégis mi a faszomat sajnálsz pontosan Rogers, a törött arccsontoddal és az agyrázkódásoddal? Pontosan miért kérsz bocsánatot?

– Buck.

Barnes kinyitja a szemét, a szék háttámlája darabokra tört a bal kezében. Borzalmas. Kurvára kibaszottul fantasztikus.

Vissza a zárkába.

Rogers a szekrény előtt áll és 16-féle módon mondja el, hogy „kérlek, gyere ki a szekrényből”. Barnes addig nyomja az arcát a sarokba, amíg bele nem fájdul. Ahogy Steve arca fájhat.

Rogers 13:30-kor bekopogtat a szekrényajtón.

– Hé, Bucky, Pepper küldött neked egy új telefont.

– Csak tedd le.

– Egy csomó üzeneted van. Samtől és Natashától.

– Tedd le.

– Oké, Bucky.

Barnes megvárja, míg Rogers léptei eltávolodnak, aztán bekotorja magához a telefont.

Két üzenet Romanovtól: „Ne csinálj hülyeséget!” és „GYERE KI ABBÓL A ROHADT SZEKRÉNYBŐL.”

Hat üzenet repülő Samtől: „Hé, öreg, hogy vagy?”; „Barnes, kérlek, írj vissza!!”; „Haver. Szólj, hogy rendben vagy.”; „Nem szórakozom. Jelentkezz.”; „Komolyan, Barnes, nem folytathatod ezt a hülyeséget.”; „Haver, írj, vagy felhívom Steve-et.”

Barnes ír: „oké”.

Az új telefon azonnal felcsipog: „Biztos vagy benne?”

Nem.

Visszaír: oké.

Az üzenetet jelző hangot átállítja a vadászkürtre, ahelyett a hülye csipogás helyett.

Nem megy vissza a szekrénybe. A hálószobaajtót zárja be.

Rogers tovább kopogtat az ajtón. Azt akarja, hogy Barnes egyen. Azt akarja, hogy beszéljen. Azt akarja, hogy jöjjön ki, és „nézzenek tévét vagy valami.”

22:40-kor a hálószoba előtt áll és azt mondja:

– Jó éjt, Buck. Remélem, holnap láthatlak.

Barnes az éjszakát őrjáratozással tölti. JARVIS, az Épület biztonságos. Rendszeresen emlékezteti magát: Épület biztonságos. Több alkalommal is próbára teszi a kreativitását, hogy elrejtőzzön a járőröző biztonságiak elől. Ez jó.

Visszaúton a szintjükre, 04:50-kor a liftben rákérdez, mikor fordult elő utoljára, hogy valaki sikeresen behatolt az épületbe.

– A chitauri támadása óta nem történt ilyen, őrmester. És a szóban forgó behatoló egy asgardi herceg volt, nem hiszem, hogy ő tipikus esetnek számítana. Amikor Mr. Stark újjáépítette a tornyot és kialakította a lakószinteket, a fizikai biztonsági rendszereimet is felfejlesztette. Az erről szóló információkat elküldtem a telefonjára.

– Kösz, haver.

– Szívesen, őrmester. Megengedné, hogy tegyek egy javaslatot?

–  Persze.

– A pulzusa megemelkedett, és a teste maghőmérséklete alacsony. Észleltem, hogy ötvenöt órája nem aludt. Valószínű, hogy mind a kognitív, mind az érzelmi működése az optimális szint alatt van.

Meghiszem azt.

Még Épület szokásos túlbuzgóságánál is rosszabb, hogy Rogers ott áll a nappali közepén. A traktoros nadrágjában. Barnes próbál a traktorokra koncentrálni, hogy emlékeztessék a küldetésére. De azok mozognak. Hogy mozoghatnak, ha egyszer a pamutra vannak nyomtatva?

– Hol a büdös francban voltál?

Ó. Rogers dühös.

– Válaszolj.

– Járőrözni.

Rogers közelebb lép – túl közel. Barnes hátrál és hátrál, egészen az ajtóig, és Rogers még mindig túl közel van.

– Mi a tökömnek kell járőröznöd? Egy kibaszott erődben élünk! Az egyetlen hely, ami _talán_ még ennél is biztonságosabb, a NORAD alatti bunker.

(Az eligazítás közbekotyog: Barnes járt ott. Nem biztonságosabb.)

– Nem beszélsz velem. Bezárkózol a szobádba. Úgy nézel ki, mint akit elütött egy teherautó. Mi bajod van?

Túl közel van.

Túl közel van.

Azonosítva: mentális zörej.

Azonosítva: a jobb kéz remeg, a bal kéz lemezei elmozdulnak.

Bassza meg Steve, lépj hátra.

– Az istenit.

Rogers Barnes feje mellett a falba öklöz. Barnes bal keze összezárul Rogers pólóján.

Nem történhet meg még egyszer.

Rogers túl közel van. A szeme tágra nyílt, és Barnesnak fizikai fájdalmat okoz az erőfeszítés, hogy visszafogja magát, és ne üssön-tépjen-pusztítson.

Rosszul van.

Rosszul van.

Barnes rohan, és még épp időben éri el a fürdőszobát. A hányás gusztustalan. Utálja.

Rogers követi. Benedvesít egy törölközőt, és odanyújtja Barnesnak. Jó érzés tisztára törölni az arcát. Aztán Rogers egy pohár vizet nyújt felé, ami édes és elveszi azt a szörnyű ízt a szájából.

– Sajnálom – mondja Rogers. – Mindent elrontok, Bucky. Olyan…

Megint túl közel van.

– Lépj hátra.

Rogers könyörgő arckifejezése átadja a helyét a haragnak.

– Rendben.

Amikor már stabilabbnak érzi a térdét, Barnes visszamegy a szobájába. Rogers ajtaja is zárva van.

A karácsonyra gondol, ami alig több mint egy hete volt, és arra, hogy milyen jó volt az egész. Hogy milyen volt megélni a kedvességet és a valahova tartozást. Hogy milyen biztonságban érezte magát.

Steve a célszemély. Nem szabadna ilyen megkönnyebbülést éreznie, ha egy zárt ajtó választja el tőle.

Nem tölti az egész napot a szekrényben. Romanov továbbra is ír neki, hogy jöjjön ki: valami aljas jövőbeni technológia segítségével, amire ő is szívesen rátenné a kezét, valószínűleg látja, mit csinál. Ha így van, és túl sokáig marad a szekrényben, Romanov el fogja mondani Steve-nek. Steve pedig majd fogja magát és leszereli a szekrényajtókat, és akkor annyi a sötétzárkának.

Könnyebb volt, amikor még a tartók feleltek a büntetésért. Az agy sajog az erőlködéstől, hogy neki kell mindent megszerveznie. Lassanként 68 óra telik el alvás nélkül.

18:00-kor Rogers bekopog az ajtón.

– Mit szólnál, ha kibékülnénk? Mindketten megígérjük, hogy nem viselkedünk úgy, mint két makacs öszvér. Ünnepeljük meg a békekötést egy pizzával.

Persze. Mert ez ilyen egyszerű. Csodás ötlet.

– Jól van. Csinálj, amit akarsz – mondja Rogers 93 másodperc elteltével.

22:30-kor kikiabál a folyosóra:

– Jó éjt, seggfej!

Barnes vár 30 percet, aztán elhagyja a hálószobát, és biztonsági ellenőrzést végez a lakrészükben. Iszik egy pohár vizet. A papírt, ami szerint a pizzát a hűtőben találja, összegyűri és eldobja.

Leül a padlóra Rogers ajtaja előtt. Elég távol, nehogy kárt tehessen Rogersben, mégis közte és az őt fenyegető külső veszélyforrások között. Nem is olyan rossz. A lakrészükben is van padlófűtés.

És aztán megint megüti Steve-et. Nem akarja. De Steve itt van, túl közel, és az arca eltorzul a haragtól, amikor odavágja: – Képtelen vagy uralkodni magadon, rosszabb vagy, mint egy állat! Soha nem fogok bízni benned! Le kellett volna lőnünk. – És Barnes nem bírja elviselni, ütnie kell, de amikor elkezdi, nem tudja abbahagyni.

Öt. Kilenc. Tizenhárom.

Bár abba tudná hagyni. Hallja a saját hangját, ahogy azt kiáltja – Ne, hagyd abba, ne! – de az ökle tovább csépeli Steve arcát.

Mi lesz vele, ha halálra veri? Egyedül marad. Abba akarja hagyni. Hallja saját magát, amint azt üvölti, hogy állj. Talán a küldetés üvölt vele, de a keze magától mozdul.

Valaki megpróbálja leállítani.

Ez jó. Az illető erős, de megpróbálja lefogni, ami újfajta félelemmel tölti el. Barnest nem lehet lefogni, ahhoz túl erős, de aki tartja, nem engedi el, és ő nem képes lerázni magáról. Valaki azt kiáltja a fülébe, hogy „Bucky, Bucky!” és nem tud megszabadulni tőle, nem tud…

– Bucky, kérlek!

Barnes kinyitja a szemét, és megpillantja a folyosót és fürdőszobaajtót. A folyosó? Szívverés veszélyesen gyors, légzés gyors, tájékozódási zavar, menj innét, engedj el, menj innét.

Erősen megrándul és Rogers elengedi. Barnes egy puffanással a szemközti falhoz gördül.

– Jézusom, Bucky, sikoltoztál.

Azonosítás: fájó torok. Barnes a falhoz préselődik. New York. Manhattan. JARVIS, az Épület. A lakrészük. Biztonságos.

Rogers leguggol, szemmagasságban. Az arcán csak az újévkor szerzett sérülések nyomai látszanak. Az arca nincs péppé verve. Nincsenek új sérülések. Nincsenek új sérülések.

A szusis pizsamát viseli. Jó. Jó ránézni. Küldetés-emlékeztető. És a Pontyot is eszébe juttatja. Biztonságos tér, küldetés-segítők.

Azonosítás: sírni szeretne.

– Mi történt Buck? A padlón aludtál?

Nem akartam elaludni, haver.

Most miért nézel így, Steve.

– Jobban néz ki az arcod – mondja Barnes kétségbeesetten, hogy elkerülje a további vallatást.

– A tiéd viszont rosszabbul – morogja Rogers.

Elterelő hadművelet: sikertelen.

– Kelj fel! – mondja Rogers parancsoló hangon, és úgy néz rá, mint aki mindjárt megüti. – És ne merészelj bemenni a szobádba. Irány a konyha. Most.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Mi a fene?

Barnes bemegy a konyhába.

Rogers nekilát, és egy halom gumiszerű tojást és félig odaégett palacsintát készít. Még egy a küldetéshez tartozó részfeladat, amiben Barnes kudarcot vallott: átvenni a főzést. De szeret főzni, és az élvezet csak azoknak jár, akik nem jelentenek veszélyt mindenre és mindenkire a környezetükben.

A csendes közjáték elég időt biztosít Barnesnak ahhoz, hogy a pulzusa és a légzése normalizálódjon. De gyorsan kell pislognia – ahányszor csak becsukja a szemét, az álombeli képeket látja maga előtt Steve péppé vert arcáról.

Steve szörnyű főztje nem ízlik neki. Ezért megeszi. De a narancslé már túl sok lenne.

– Bucky, hiszen szereted a narancslét.

Elutasítva.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

A kezeit az asztallapra fekteti, és a falra bámul.

– Az istenit, akkor nem szereted. Jézusom, nem tudom, mi ütött beléd!

Rogers furcsa testtartással ül az asztalnál: a válla és a feje előregörnyed, a karjai a térdei közt lógnak. Barnes értékelése: nem tetszik.

– Kurvára nem tudom, mit csináljak. Annyira sajnálom!

Barnes eszik még egy palacsintát, csakhogy Steve jobban érezze magát. Úgy tűnik, nem válik be.

– Legalább meg tudod mondani, miért aludtál a padlón? – kérdezi Rogers hosszú hallgatás után.

– Megfigyelés.

– Itt biztonságban vagy.

Te nem.

– Nem alhatsz a padlón az ajtóm előtt. Ez nem helyes. Van valami baj az ágyaddal?

 

Fura szaga van, túl puha, az épület túl csendes, semmi sem jó, Steve.

 

Vállat von.

 

– Bucky. Nem csinálhatjuk ezt tovább. Menjünk vissza Brooklynba?

 

Igen.

 

– Nem mehetünk. A lakásodban már Ollie lakik.

 

– Az a mi lakásunk volt, Bucky és… Jézusom. Halálra rémítettél azzal a sikoltozással.

Vállat von.

– Bucky.

A beszélgetés kezd igazán kellemetlenné válni, de Stark megmenti őket: a segítség váratlan forrásból érkezik.

A tévé képernyőjén Stark jelenik meg. Énekel.

– And I miss yoooooou, like the desert miss – Rogers. Úgy néz ki az arcod, mint egy mandrill segge. Ez a te műved, Terminátor? Szép munka, jó végre látni, hogy Mr. Tökéletest letaszították a piedesztáljáról. Épp reggelizünk, és mivel az összes családtagom halott, a barátaimmal szeretném körülvenni magam. Hoppá! Ez meg hogy csúszott ki?

Túl sok szó.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Barnes szédül.

– Most inkább nem, kösz, Tony.

– Visszautasítjátok a bőséges ingyen kaját? Mi ütött belétek?

– Ma nem, Tony.

Rogers összeszorított fogakkal szűri a szavakat.

– Baj van? A karjával? Mert ha a karjával van bármi baj, hívjatok. Vannak ötleteim. 0-24-ben elérhető vagyok, ha a karjáról van szó.

Barnes felkel a székről és nekihátrál a falnak.

– Nem azzal van gond. Csak… Minden rendben, oké? Jól vagyunk. Csak… Akklimatizálódunk.

Stark arcáról eltűnik a félmosoly.

– Ugyanaz a gond, ami a múltkor a nappali padlóján?

Még elképzelni sem tudod, haver.

– Igen – mondja Rogers.

– Küldök fel szalonnát. A szalonna mindenre orvosság. Szóljatok, ha szükségetek van még valamire.

Ez váratlan kedvesség.

Rogers 4 percig mered a sötét tévéképernyőre, aztán Barneshoz fordul, aki még mindig a falhoz tapadva áll.

– Figyelj, te döntesz, oké? – mondja, és a képernyőre mutat. – De többet nem tűnsz el fél éjszakákra, és nem alszol az ajtóm előtt a padlón, mint egy kivert kutya, Bucky. Mert ez nincs rendben

Ez az. Steve most fogja megmondani, mi lesz a büntetése. Végre.

– Nem vagy robot. Nem élhetsz alvás nélkül! Ezt most azonnal abbahagyod, baszki! Állandóan szemmel akarsz tartani? Én is téged. Két lehetőséged van. Vagy velem alszol az ágyban, hogy tudjam, eleget pihensz, vagy monitorokat szerelünk fel. Mindkettőnk szobájába. És egész éjjel menni fognak. Te döntesz.

Ez nem büntetés. Mi a fene van veled, Rogers?

– Ne nézz úgy rám, mintha én lennék félig hulla, bassza meg! Válassz egyet, Bucky! Még ma felszereltetjük a monitorokat, vagy most azonnal bevonulunk a szobádba, és lefekszünk aludni!

VÉDELMEZD

Pofa be.

A választás lehetősége csupán illúzió. Barnes látta, hogyan alszik Rogers. Bújós Kapitány még egy szobányi méretű ágyban is nagyságrendileg 16-szor közelebb lenne hozzá a kívánatosnál.

– Monitorok – mondja.

– Rendben – morogja Rogers, majd fogja a telefonját, és vicsorogva megrendeli JARVIStól a munkát.

– Istenre esküszöm, James Buchanan Barnes, hogy te vagy a legmakacsabb, legdühítőbb kurafi, akivel valaha találkoztam! Van fogalmad róla, hogy mennyire aggódtam miattad, ez már túl van minden…

Barnes végighallgatja a tirádát. Jobb lenne, ha Rogers befogná, és inkább megütné, de addig is, tartozik neki annyival, hogy meghallgassa.

Negyvenhárom extrém kellemetlen perccel később Stark nem csak egy nagy adag szalonnát küld fel, hanem egyéb reggelire valók széles választékát is. És még a hatalmas gyümölcskosár tartalmát sem fogyasztották el.

Rogers komoly tekintettel, hosszan bámul Barnesra, majd ennivalót kezd elépakolni. Barnes azon veszi észre magát, hogy a teste gondolkodás nélkül mozdul. Amit Steve elé tesz, megeszi.

És meglepő módon, Starknak igaza volt. Miután Barnes eltűntette a hatodik szelet szalonnát, egy áfonyás muffint és egy tányér nem gumiszerű, zöldfűszerekkel megszórt tojást, már kevésbé szédül. Azonosítás: kíváncsi, mi lehetett az a zöldfűszer. A kíváncsiság valószínűleg a pozitív előrelépés jele.

Kevésbé pozitív az a felderengő érzés, hogy helytelenül viselkedett.

VÉDELMEZD

Mit akarsz ezzel mondani, küldetés?

EGYÉL

Eszik.

A telefonján utánanéz, mi az a mandrill. Stark azt mondta Rogersnek, hogy úgy néz ki az arca, mint egy majom feneke.

Elég vicces.

– Eszedbe ne jusson – mordul rá Rogers, miután elpusztították a reggelit. – És bezárkózni sem fogsz többet! Leteszed szépen a segged ide, a kanapéra, ahol szem előtt vagy!

Szörnyű, hogy Rogers parancsolgat neki. De Barnes pont ezt érdemli. Leül: biztonságosan, karnyújtásnyi távolságon kívül, mégis közelebb Rogershez, mint újév óta bármikor. Menni fog. El tudja játszani a normális embert, aki ül egy normális tévé előtt, egy normális…

– Hé. Haver, ébresztő. Vacsoraidő van.

Barnes a kanapé sarkába préselődve találja magát, a nyaka begörcsölt, a térde fázik. Az ablakon beszűrődő fény jól kivehetően vöröses árnyalatú.

Mennyi az idő?

– Remélem, nem bánod, hogy hagytalak egész nap aludni – mondja Rogers –, úgy tűnt, rád fért.

Rogers már nem használja a dühös hangját. Most a pimasz hangján szólal meg. Barnes bánja, de már mindegy. Feláll, és minden ízülete ropogni kezd.

– És remélem, azt sem bánod, hogy a Pontyból hozattam vacsorát.

Le akarsz kenyerezni, Rogers?

VÉDELMEZD

A küldetés mostanában csak ezt hajtogatja. Így alvás után Barnesnak támad egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy eddig rosszul értelmezte.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Fogd be.

Barnes azt is gyanítja, hogy Rogers tett valamit a levesébe, mert miután megette, ötször ásít egymás után, és a testsúlyát legalább 900 kilónak érzi. Megérkeznek a technikusok, hogy felszereljék a kis tévékészülékekre emlékeztető monitorokat, de nem érzi szükségét, hogy elrejtőzzön előlük.

Még csak dühös sem lesz arra a technikusnőre, aki folyamatosan bámulja őket, és minden alkalommal, amikor szóba kerül, hogy egymás minden mozdulatát figyelni fogják, elpirul és felvihog.

Uhh, ez épp olyan rossz, mint a baristák Vinegar Hillen. Mogorva pillantást vet Rogersre, aki ugyanolyan morcosan néz vissza rá.

Hát ez a nap már csak ilyen, baszki.

De 24:00-kor, amikor Rogers kijelenti, hogy ideje aludni, az arca már nem dühös, csupán komoly, amint ott áll Barnes ajtajában, várva, hogy a monitor bekapcsoljon, és Barnes bemásszon az ágyba. Még a zsiráfos pizsamát is kölcsönadta neki, „a biztonság kedvéért”.

Hogy ezt hogy értette, arról Barnesnak fogalma sincs, de így is megnyugtató, hogy felveheti.

Negyven másodperccel később a monitor felvillan, és Steve szobája jelenik meg rajta.

– Én olvasok még egy kicsit – mondja –, de te aludj csak. Itt leszek, amikor felébredsz.

És valóban ott van.


	10. Rövid közjáték

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mióta beköltöztek, ez az első este, hogy jól érzi magát: figyeli, ahogy Rogers és repülő Sam hülyét csinálnak magukból, miközben egy csendes szobában üldögél, és könyvekről gyűjt információt."

Apró lépések: a monitorok. Nem zárkózik be a szekrénybe, még akkor sem, amikor újraéli, ahogy az ökle betöri Steve arccsontját. Szavakat ás elő a tudata mélyéből, hogy beszélhessen Épülettel, ami lehetővé teszi a bocsánatkérést – nem részletekbe menően, de kezdetnek elég. Megengedi magának, hogy reggelit készítsen: konkrét cselekvések, meghatározott eredmény. Igyekszik részt venni a házimunkában, és elősegíteni Rogers kényelmét.

Amíg a konyhában tevékenykedik, Barnes egyszer sem gondol a büntetésre vagy az erőszakra.

Amikor Steve asztalhoz ül vele szemben, minden rossz emléke visszatér. Barnes emlékezteti magát, hogy Rogers arca nagyjából már meggyógyult, de ez sem segít.

Rogers vidámsági szintje azonban a szokásoshoz képest 200%-kal nőtt. Ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy elmosogasson. Ez igazságos, hiszen Barnes főzött, így viszont van ideje gondolkodni.

Vágyakozva gondol vissza a kapcsolatfelvétel előtti napokra, a nehéz időkre, a megverni való rosszfiúkra,, és arra a rengeteg tennivalóra. Bár most is beütne egy földönkívüli invázió, vagy valami.

– Miért ácsorogsz itt, Bucky? Félsz, hogy elfelejtettem, hogyan kell elmosogatni?

– Elutasítva.

– Akkor mi a baj?

– Tanácstalanság a teendőket illetően.

Barnes figyeli, amint Rogers több válaszlehetőséget is átgondol – meglepődés, nemtetszés – míg végül megállapodik a zavarnál. Alaposan letörölgeti a kezét egy konyharuhával, hogy időt nyerjen, mielőtt megszólal.

Emlékeztető: a bűntudatában Rogers is osztozik.

Vajon Rogers is bezárkózott a szekrényébe?

Valószínűtlen. Túl sok cipője van.

– Kinek a teendőit illetően?

– Önmagamét.

– Úgy érted, nem tudod, mihez kezdj magaddal?

– Megerősítve.

– Mihez lenne kedved?

– Ismeretlen.

Rogers élesen mered rá.

– Millió lehetőséged van, Bucky.

Vállat von.

Rogers tovább bámul.

– Nem akarom megmondani neked, mit csinálj. Nem vagyok a felettesed.

Azonosítva: csalódottság. Mentális szervezettség szükséges. Kimerítő.

– Vagyis. Azt hiszem, szükségünk van némi élelmiszerre. Segítesz rendelni?

Barnes majdnem összerogy a megkönnyebbüléstől.

– Megerősítve.

– Hozd a szakácskönyveidet, és válaszd ki, mit szeretnél kipróbálni.

Konkrét végrehajtandó cselekvések. Mentális zajszint lecsökkent. Válogathat a receptek és az élelmiszeripari termékek között. Vitatkozhat Rogersszel, hogy mi számít rendes kenyérnek (az nem, ami szeletelve és műanyag zacskóban kerül forgalomba).

Csak akkor veszi észre, milyen közel ülnek egymáshoz, amikor Rogers beüti a bankkártyája adatait. Kiveri a víz, és odébb csúszik.

Erre Rogers a szemöldökét ráncolja.

Meddig mehet ez így tovább? Egyszer és mindenkorra tönkretett mindent?

Steve azt mondaná, nem. Steve azt mondaná, minden rendben.

VÉDELMEZD

Helyes.

Romanov valószínűleg lehülyézné.

Információra van szüksége.

– Hogyan érezhetem biztonságban magam? – írja repülő Samnek.

Hosszú szünet. A képernyőn négyszer egymás után jelennek meg kis pontok, majd újra meg újra eltűnnek.

– Gyakorolj. Válassz ki egy helyet, ahol a legkevésbé érzed fenyegetve magad, és maradj ott, ha szükséges. Aztán próbáld tágítani ezt a teret.

Brooklynban biztonságban volt. Steve mellett is biztonságban kellene éreznie magát. Hol kezdje újra?

A szekrény sötétzárkául szolgál. Nem biztonságos. A hálószobája talán az, de ha túl gyakran bezárkózik, Steve megint kiabálni fog vele.

Barnes kezdetnek a kanapé általa használt végét választja ki biztonságos térként. Leül és felidézi a karácsony reggelén Steve-vel folytatott beszélgetésüket, amikor azt mondta Steve-nek, hogy „te vagy az otthonom”:

Ennek immár vége? Barnes nem tudja, hogyan kérdezze meg. Nem akarja megkérdezni, mert fél, hogy a válasz igen.

Repülő Sam valószínűleg Steve-nek is írt, mert az elkövetkező napokban, amikor Barnes a biztonságos térben tartózkodik, Rogers nem vitatkozik vele. Hagyja, hogy Barnes megközelítse, aztán odébb lépjen. Tevékenységeket javasol, amikor Barnes elveszetten ácsorog a nappali közepén.

Barnes két hasznos dologról szerez tudomást a Rogers által javasolt tevékenységeknek köszönhetően: (1) hogy az USA modern kori elnökeinek életrajzai tele vannak tárgyi tévedésekkel (már ha az eligazításnak igaza van), és nem mellesleg roppant unalmasak is; (2) hogy több időt kellett volna a hatalmas fürdőkádban töltenie, mert egyrészt fantasztikus, másrészt a forró vízben ázva az agya elfelejti, hogyan keverjen magának még több bajt.

Visszagondol a kádra a DC-i lakásban, és arra, hogyan csillapította a forró víz az erős érzelmeket. Hülyeség volt, hogy korábban nem használta a kádat, főként, hogy rendesen hanyatt is tud feküdni benne, úgy, hogy csak az orra látszik ki a vízből. 

A második alkalommal már 28 perce ázik, amikor kinyitja a szemét, és azt látja, hogy Rogers bámul le rá.

– Csak kíváncsi voltam, élsz-e még – mondja, amikor Barnes kiemeli a fejét a vízből. – Biztos nem szeretnél egy búvárpipát?

Talán.

Később Barnes épp a Hónap Sajtja Klub első havi küldeményével kísérletezik, amikor Rogers telefonján felhangzik a benzsó.

Elfogadható, ha a bendzsó hangja agresszív késztetést vált ki belőle. Nincs szükség büntetésre.

– Hé, Thor jön! – mondja Rogers.

Még kétszer hangzik fel a bendzsó. Barnes elgondolkodik, lehet-e a hallójáratba helyezve hangszigetelő hatása a Petit Basque sajtnak.

– És Tony ez alkalomból természetesen bulit rendez.

Elutasítva.

Megerősítve.

– Szeretnél találkozni Thorral? Természetesen, nem a bulin.

Ismeretlen.

Rogers elgondolkodó arcot vág. Barnes felkészül a katasztrófára.

– Tudod. Úgy értem. Ha már úgyis lesz buli. Talán Sam is szeretne eljönni.

Most az egyszer jóra használja azt a csavaros észjárását.

– Oké – feleli Barnes.

Barnes 3,25 órát tölt a biztonságos térben, mielőtt elindulnak találkozni Thorral. Még soha nem találkozott űrlénnyel. Az ilyesmit nem könnyű feldolgozni.

Amikor belépnek a közösségi helyiségbe, Barnes távolról azt hiszi, hogy Thor és a nő messze állnak egymástól, és a köztük lévő méretkülönbség csupán optikai csalódás. De nem. Thor tényleg óriási, a nő pedig valóban akkora, mint egy babszem.

Miért van az, hogy ebben a társaságban minden hölgy ilyen apró termetű?

Barnes úgy gondolja, hogy Thor, mint nagyhatalmú űrherceg, képes lenne legyőzni őt. Objektíven nézve, ennek megnyugtatónak kéne lennie. Szubjektíven nézve viszont a bal karja nem bír magával, és nem hajlandó karnyújtásnyi távolságnál közelebb menni a fickóhoz.

Rogershez hasonlóan Thort is helytelenül informálták a megfelelő pólóméretekről. De az is lehet, hogy nem gyártanak pólót a méretükben.

Thor dörgő hangon felkiált, és csontropogtató öleléssel üdvözli Rogerst.

– Steven, barátom! Hosszú idő telt el, mióta utoljára találkoztunk!

– Helló, Thor! Nem tudom, Tony mondta-e, de szeretnék neked bemutatni valakit. Ez itt Bucky. A barátom, Bucky Barnes. Egész életemben ismertem. Sokáig volt… távol.

Thor hatalmas vigyorral, sonka méretű karját kinyújtva fordul Barnes felé. Aztán félrehajtja a fejét, és a homlokát ráncolja. A kezét visszahúzza.

Ó, nagyszerű, most mi lesz?

Öklét a szíve fölé helyezi és. Meghajol egy kicsit.

– Üdvözöllek, Bucky Barnes. Örülök, hogy visszatértél, és megtisztelő, hogy megismerhetlek.

Nekem is utánoznom kell ezt az öklös dolgot?

ISMERETLEN

Ez nem vicc.

– Köszönöm – mondja –, szólíts Barnesnak.

Thor továbbra is Barnest figyeli, fürkésző tekintettel, mintha fel akarná mérni. Nem ellenséges. Ettől még Barnes azt szeretné, hogy hagyja abba. Közelebb húzódik Rogershez.

– Én nem félek kezet rázni veled, Barnes – mondja a nő, felé nyújtva apró babakezét, ám a szorítása kegyetlen. – Jane Foster.

Barnesnak arra sincs ideje, hogy üdvözölje, mert a nő Rogershez fordul, és megkérdezi tőle, hogy „elolvasta-e a könyvet.”

– El – feleli Rogers, és levegőt vesz, hogy folytassa, de Foster már mondja is.

– Ugye, milyen jó? Úgy értem, akárhogy is fogalmazunk a kvantumrealitással kapcsolatban, totál bullshitnek hangzik, de közben igaz az egész! Nekem nagyon tetszett az a fejezet az energiamezők bonyolultságáról, és az a hasonlat a tesseractokról, mint az _Időcsavarban_. Olvastad az _Időcsavart_? El kéne olvasnod, klasszikus sci-fi. Én gyerekkoromban olvastam, és abban a sztoriban szembesültem először azzal, hogy nők is lehetnek tudósok, szóval lehet, hogy ezért vagyok most itt, hát nem csodálatos?

– Az – mondja Rogers és felírja a könyv címét a noteszébe.

Barnes arra gondol, hogy ő egész az elmúlt hónapban összesen nem beszélt ennyit.

– Jajj, istenem – mondja egy másik női hang a háta mögött –, legközelebb szóljatok, hogy ne menjek el pisilni indulás előtt. Annyira szuperek itt a slozik, _be akarok költözni_! Mintha a mennyországban pisilnék! Szerencsétek, hogy nem vetkőztem neki, hogy bekenjem magam azzal a kézkrémmel, isteni az illata!

Úgy tűnik, Thor a beszédes nőket kedveli.

Az újonnan jött nőnek dús haja van, és szinte nem is jár, hanem táncol feléjük a termen keresztül, aztán megpillantja Barnest és megáll. A tekintetét Barnes tolakodónak érzi, bár karnyújtásnyi távolságon kívül marad.

Barnes nekihátrál Steve-nek.

A nő előrelép. Kevesebb, mint egy méterre van tőle, és egyre közelebb jön. Túl közel.

Túl közel.

– Helló, magas, sötét hajú, nyalogatnivaló idegen – mondja.

Barnes nem szeretné, ha megnyalogatnák. Lép egyet balra, és beáll Rogers háta mögé.

– Minden rendben, Bucky, ez Jane barátnője, Darcy. Darcy, ő Bucky Barnes.

– Buckynak vagy Barnesnak szólítsalak? – kérdezi a nő, és követi Barnest.

Megint túl közel van.

Barnes előre lép, hogy Rogers kettőjük között maradjon, arra az esetre, hogy a nő meg akarná nyalogatni.

– Vagy egyszerűen csak mondjuk azt, hogy te vagy a holnap esti randipartnerem?

Visszavonulás szükséges.

A kijárat távolsága 4,2 méter.

– Darcy – mondja Thor.

Rogers összecsukja a jegyzetfüzetét.

A kijárat távolsága 3,9 méter. Elérhető kések száma 6.

– Mi folyik itt? – mondja a Darcy-személy.

– Darcy – mondja a Thor-személy –, Barnes barátunkhoz nem szabad hozzáérni. Rosszul érzi magát tőle.

– Nem érek hozzá.

A kijárat távolsága 2,6 méter.

– Jaj – mondja a Jane-személy –, jaj, ne. Oké, Darce, gyere, igyunk egy kávét.

– Mi rosszat tettem?

A kijárat távolsága 1, 7 méter.

– Semmit, ne aggódj – mondja Steve.

– Elmegyünk a kávézóba – mondja a Thor-személy –, talán később még találkozunk, Steven.

– Ez jól hangzik, kösz.

– Hé, sajnálom! – kiáltja a Darcy-személy.

A kijárat távolsága 50 cm.

– Elmentek, Bucky – mondja Rogers.

Megjegyzés: a zavaró zajok megszűntek.

– Megerősítve.

– Hideg van. Biztos ki akarsz menni?

Légzésszám megemelkedett. Pulzus megemelkedett. A bőrfelszín hőmérséklete megemelkedett. Vérnyomás megemelkedett.

Kezét az erkély üvegajtajára helyezi. Hideg: megerősítve.

– Steve.

Rogers gyorsan mozog. De zajt csap. Karnyújtásnyinál nagyobb távolságot tart. Oldalt áll, feltartott kézzel. Nyitott tenyérrel.

– Itt vagyok, Buck.

– Megerősítve.

– Mit szólnál, ha kimennénk egy kicsit, és néznénk az autókat?

– Oké.

Kedves tőle, hogy vele együtt nézi a gombostűfejnyi autókat 140 méterrel alattuk. Hogy kivárja, amíg a karlemezei már nem mozognak dühödten tovább, aztán visszakíséri a lakrészükbe.

Steve nem szól, amikor Barnes mindkét zárat ráfordítja, hogy biztonságban érezhesse magát.  Aztán leül a kanapéra és elhelyezkedik a biztonságos térben.

Úgy tűnik, repülő Samnek igaza volt. A pulzusa és a légzésszáma lecsökken, amint ott ül a kanapé sarkában, a teste számára megszokott helyen, érzékelve az ismerős nyomást a hátán és a lábain.

16:35-kor megérkezik repülő Sam.

Küldetés-segítő.

Hacsak nem azt tervezi, hogy személyesen bünteti meg, amiért bántotta Steve-et.

De Barnes azért reménykedik, hogy segítséget kap a küldetésben.

– Mutasd az arcod – parancsolja Sam Steve-nek, miután megölelte. – Hűha, ezt szépen elintézted, Barnes.

– Megerősítve.

Barnes behúzódik a biztonságos tér sarkába, ami most kevésbé bizonyul hatásosnak.

– Erről még beszélünk – mondja repülő Sam. – Holnap, mert ma Tony Stark laborjába vagyok hivatalos, aztán meg a Bosszúállókkal fogok bulizni és szuperhősnek fogom érezni magam. De holnap beszélünk. És a tévedések elkerülése végett, ha valakinek félnivalója van ettől a beszélgetéstől, az Steve.

Mi?

– Öhh, hogy? – kérdezi Rogers.

Repülő Sam arca kedves, amikor odalép a kanapé elé.

Barnes képtelen követni.

– Ez a biztonságos tered, Barnes?

Bólint.

– Jónak tűnik. Segít?

Bólint.

– Jó. És most mutassátok meg, hova tehetem le a táskámat, mert egy percet sem várok tovább. Találkoznom kell egy fickóval szárnyügyben.

Szárnyak.

IGEN

Az eligazítás küld egy képet Rogersről, amint az egy szelet csokoládét ad át neki.

Azonosított érzelem: boldogság.

– Repülő Sam – mondja Barnes, mielőtt ráparancsolhatna a szájára.

– Remélem, hogy az leszek – feleli Sam.

 

Barnes akármilyen rosszul is érzi magát, természetesen nem hagyhatja ki az új szárnyakat.

– Nagyszerű, itt az egész csapat. Odavagyok az örömtől, hogy még Lee Harvey Oswaldot is elhoztátok – mondja Stark, amikor megérkeznek.

Amikor ezt mondja, rábámul, de új szárnyakat fog adni repülő Samnek, így Barnes hagyja.

– Jézusom, nem te ölted meg John F. Kennedyt – mormogja Rogers, miközben repülő Sam elindul az egyik asztal felé, ahol nagy halomban tornyosul a felszerelés.

Az eligazítás egyetért.

– Megerősítve.

Rogers szemöldöke felszalad, majd visszatér a helyére.

– Tényleg nem?

– Tényleg nem. Kennedyt Jevgenyij Ocsinko ügynök lőtte le. Én csak Ocsinkót lőttem le. A testét egy vízmosásba dobtam Fort Worth mellett.

Rogers vág egy grimaszt.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ettől most jobban érzem magam.

Az ember azt gondolná, hogy Rogersnek több esze van annál, minthogy a történelemben keressen vigaszt.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Megerősítve.

Stark három pár szárnyat készített elő repülő Samnek: az egyik denevérszárny-szerű, a másik sima, mint egy repülőgép szárnya, a harmadik ívelt, és úgy van tagolva, mint egy borotvapengékből álló madárszárny.

A denevérszárnyat Sam kapásból elutasítja.

– Nem elég merev a szűk fordulókhoz, és hol a vészhelyzeti ejtőernyő?

– Nincs rá szükség – mondja Stark, – öngyógyító anyag. Ez a cucc a saját maga ejtőernyője.

A kedves, drága, befagyott arhangelszki kikötőre, Starknak még Rogersnél is húzósabb elképzelései vannak a biztonságról.

– Például olyan helyzetekre gondoltam – mondja repülő Sam –, amikor valaki letépi rólam az egyik szárnyat, és lerúg egy magas helyről.

Aú, repülő Sam, aú.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

– Ki a franc lenne képes erre? – kérdezi Stark.

Barnes felemeli a bal kezét.

– Istenem, te életveszélyes vagy.

Így programoztak, seggfej.

– Őszintén szólva, valószínűleg én is szét tudnám kapni. Ahogy a páncélodat is. – mondja Rogers.

– Igazad van, baszki – mondja Stark. – Gyere, próbáld meg.

Rogers letépi a szárnyakat a hevederről.

Aztán Barnesszal együtt kettétépik a puha anyagú repülő eszközt.

– Oké, nézzétek – magyarázkodik Stark –, hagytam, hogy elragadjon a lelkesedés. Át fogom tervezni az egészet az alapoktól, de akarsz ma repülni, vagy nem?

– Repülni akarok – feleli repülő Sam.

Lemennek az edzőterembe, ami korántsem biztonságos hely.

Rogers megböki a könyökével, az ajka bűnbánóan megrándul. Sok a megbánnivaló, haver.

De könnyű félretenni a sérülés emlékét, sőt még a küldetés kudarcáét is, miközben azt figyelik, ahogy repülő Sam örömkiáltásokat hallatva körberepül az akadályapálya mennyezete alatt.

A hely valóban nem biztonságos, de a tevékenység megnyugtatja az elmét.

A bulin való részvétel kizárva. Barnes megpróbálja. A közösségi helyiség falához tapad, ahol egy furcsa bútordarab mellett egy szép szobanövény áll, ami fedezi az oldalát.

Először nem is olyan rossz. Thor Darcyja hoz neki egy sört, amit karját teljes hosszában kinyújtva ad át neki.

– Öregem, annyira sajnálom. Fogalmam sem volt. Hogy nem tudtam összeadni kettőt meg kettőt? A „mindjárt leugrok az erkélyről vagy megöllek” arckifejezésedről nem is beszélve. Tök hülyének érzem magam.

– Semmi gond – mondja Barnes, mert látszik rajta, hogy tényleg sajnálja.

Új információ: a sör rendben van. Kellemesen keserű. És a szakácskönyvekből tudja, hogy kenyeret is lehet vele készíteni.

Romanov olyan lelkesen öleli át repülő Samet, hogy az hangosan felnyikkan.

– Mi volt ez a hang? – kérdezi Rogers.

– Pofa be, haver, most tapizott le a Fekete Özvegy. Semmivel nem tudod elrontani az élményt.

– Én jövök – mondja Hill.

– Ez nem fair – szólal meg Barton. – Én miért most találkozom veled először? Nem ismerlek eléggé hozzá, hogy letapizzalak.

– Tudom, hogy nehéz. Nagyon tapiznivaló vagyok – feleli repülő Sam.

És mindenki Rogersen nevet, aki végszóra elvörösödik.

Szerencséjére – és a küldetés, Barnes, valamint Barnes kardiovaszkuláris rendszere szerencséjére – Rogerst senki sem próbálja meg letapizni.

Stark elhozza egy nem-Bosszúálló barátját (ki gondolta volna, hogy ilyenje is van), Rhodes ezredest, aki kezet ráz Sammel és azt mondja:

– Kérlek, szólíts Jamesnek. El sem tudom mondani, mennyire örülök, hogy lesz végre egy kis segítségem.

– Nem könnyű féken tartani ezt az őrült társaságot – feleli Sam. – És én még csak négyet ismerek közülük.

– Minél többen vannak, annál rosszabb.

– Ettől féltem.

Nevetnek és koccintanak, mintha viccelnének, de Barnes tudja, hogy komolyan gondolják.

 

Aranyosak, ahogy próbálják túllicitálni egymást a hülye beszólásaikkal és elenni egymás elől a nachost. Rogers, Romanov és repülő Sam rendszeresen rápillantanak, hogy minden rendben van-e, de addig egyik sem jut el, hogy neki is hozzon abból az átkozott nachosból. Thor megint meghajol felé, ami ugyanolyan furcsa, mint először.

De túl nagy a zaj. Hiába támasztja a hátát a falnak, túl sok az ember. Túl sok megfigyelőpont van. Túl nagy a zsúfoltság a fejében.

Banner odamegy hozzá, és ő is a falnak támaszkodik.

– Tony igazi extravertált – mondja –, de meg kell mondjam, én ki nem állhatom az ilyen bulikat. Fél órán belül mindig úgy érzem, hogy megőrjít a hangzavar. 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

– Aha – mondja Barnes.

– Úgy néz ki, Steve jól érzi magát.

Rogers éppen Thorral biliárdozik: a játék lényege, hogy az asztalt felemelik és úgy billegtetik, hogy a golyók beleessenek a lyukakba.

Barnes soha életében nem látta még Rogerst ennyit nevetni. Az eligazítás belesajdul egy kicsit.

Egyrészt kívánatos, hogy Steve boldog legyen. Másrészt Barnes szeretné nyakon vágni Thort. 

Leszünk mi valaha olyanok mint ő, küldetés?

VÉDELMEZD

Hé, ezzel tényleg sokat segítesz, köszi.

– Valószínűleg rajtuk kívül te vagy itt az egyetlen, aki még képes lenne erre – mutat rá Banner.

Túl sok. Túl hangos, túl kiszolgáltatott helyzet.

Barnes megrázza a fejét.

Kiissza a sörét, és ellöki magát a faltól.

– Hát, nekem ennyi elég volt. Elmegyek, keresek valami csendes helyet. Viszlát, Barnes.

– Viszlát, lúzer – kiáltja Stark, amikor Banner elindul a lift felé.

Ezen kívül, úgy látszik, senkit sem zavar, hogy Banner elment.

Talán nem kötelező a részvétel.

Hogyan jusson hozzá ehhez az információhoz?

Kiabálás: nem optimális.

Van Rogersnél telefon?

Csak egy módon jöhet rá. Üzen neki.

Rogers ugrik egyet, egy csomó billiárdgolyó elszáll, így Thor megnyeri a játékot. Tart egy szónoklatot a hatalmasságáról.

A „hatalmasság” szót használja. Innen lehet tudni, hogy az űrből jött.

Rogers. A homlokát ráncolja.

Miért?

 – Mi a fenének írsz nekem sms-t, Buck? – kérdezi, mikor elég közel ér ahhoz, hogy ne kelljen kiabálnia.

– Volt egy kérdésem.

– Nem tudtál volna odajönni és megkérdezni?

Tegyem ki magam a potenciális lökdösődésnek, tapogatásnak és annak, amit ezek ott a másik sarokban táncolásnak neveznek? Kösz haver, de ezt inkább nem.

– Nem.

– Nem kell maradnod, Buck. Túl sok?

Bólint.

 – Akarod, hogy veled menjek?

Ez a trükkös kérdés. Igen, de nem a szórakozásod árán.

– Nem – mondja Barnes nagylelkűen.

Egyébként is, szinte teljesen biztos benne, hogy a monitoron keresztül a lakosztályukból is figyelemmel kísérheti a bulit.

Feltételezés: helyes. A tévén követni az eseményeket olyan, mint a kapcsolatfelvétel előtti időkben. A magányos megfigyelés még a csendnél és az emberek hiányánál is megnyugtatóbb.

Bár kicsit unalmas. Barnes megtisztítja a táskában lévő fegyvereket. Átlapozza a szakácskönyveit. Felfedezi, hogy a Petit Basque nem olvad jól, de ettől eltekintve egész finom grillezett sajtot lehet belőle készíteni. Felmegy a webshop oldalára, és az elérhető könyvek elképesztő tömegére bámul.

– Épület – mondja hangosan –, hogy döntsem el, mit olvassak?

– Eddig mely könyvek nyerték el a tetszését, őrmester?

Felsorolja azokat a könyveket, amiket az elmúlt hónapban kölcsön kapott Lidiától. De csak a jókat. A _Csábíts el gazfickó!-_ t és a nevetségesen pontatlan kémregényeket kihagyja. És azt az átkozott _Ősforrás_ t is.

– Az alapján, hogy a klasszikusokat és a science-fictiont preferálja, össze tudok állítani egy listát az ön számára ajánlott olvasmányokról.

– Kösz.

Egy ötven címet tartalmazó lista érkezik a telefonjára. Barnes 105 kellemes percet tölt el azzal, hogy utánanéz a felsorolt könyveknek és azokat, amelyek megtetszenek neki, hozzáadja a kívánságlistájához. Az első ötöt megrendeli.

 

Előbb-utóbb talán újra képes lesz rá, hogy Rogersszel egy szobában is jól érezze magát.

 

 


	11. Szomorú történetek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Soha nem használtak anesztéziát rajtam Steve. Újra meg újra felvágtak, és leírták, mennyi időbe telik, amíg elájulok. Láttam a saját májamat, Steve. Fogadtak rá, meddig bírok üvölteni, mire elmegy a hangom. Emlékszem az égő húsom szagára. "

 

Barnes 05:20-kor ébred, feltételezhetően mindenki más előtt, lévén, hogy Rogers és repülő Sam csak 02:35-kor jöttek vissza a buliról. Repülő Sam alaposan felöntött a garatra, és mindketten úgy estek neki a süteménynek, amit Barnes unaloműzésből készített, mint az éhezők.

– Remélem, megbecsülöd, amid van – mondta repülő Sam tele szájjal.

– Minden egyes kibaszott percben – felelte Rogers.

Kétségtelenül.

Jó hallani, még akkor is, ha csak az alkohol beszél belőlük.

Tiszta haszon volt elolvasni a kávégép használati utasítását, mert így Barnes a „csendes reggel” funkció használatával előre le tudta darálni a kávébabot másnapra. Repülő Sam a kanapén alszik, amit a brooklynihoz hasonlóan ki lehet húzni.

Természetesen ebbe egy kis pumpát is beépítettek, ami felfújja a kihúzható matracot, hogy az kifeszüljön a tartószerkezeten, és ne legyenek a közepén fura bemélyedések, így az kényelmesebb, mint Barnes saját matraca.

Vajon Rogers kiabálna vele, ha elkezdene a kanapén aludni?

Ismeretlen.

Barnes 06:45-ig figyeli, ahogy Rogers alszik, és macskás videókat néz az interneten, amikor a kávégép a beállításoknak megfelelően elkezdi lefőzni a kávét.

Rogers még mindig átlósan kiterülve hever az ágyán, az arcán két párna, a bal lába kilóg a takaró alól, repülő Sam pedig egyik karját a padlóra lógatva hortyog a kanapén, Barnes azonban nem lehet meg a kávéja nélkül.

Barnes magasan képzett bérgyilkos. Képes lesz észrevétlenül ki- és visszalopódzni abba a nyomorult konyhába egy nyomorult csésze kávéért.

Mert lehet, hogy az emlékezete olyan, mint egy ementáli, de nem felejtette el repülő Sam azon állítását, miszerint ők hárman „beszélni” fognak.

900%-os az esélye, hogy az említett beszélgetés fájdalmas témákat fog érinteni. Barnes nem hajlandó kávé nélkül nekilátni. És lehetőleg reggeli nélkül sem. De kávé nélkül tuti nem.

Ha Rogers és repülő Sam nem akartak volna lemaradni a kávéról, nem kellett volna olyan sokáig fennmaradniuk.

Szerencsére az interneten végtelen mennyiségű macskás videó áll rendelkezésre, mert még Rogers sem ébred fel 8:00 előtt. Úgy látszik, vénségére kezd eltunyulni.

 

Vicces megfigyelni, ahogy Rogers ébredezik. Először morog egyet a párnái alatt, aztán átfordul a hasára, amitől a párnák szanaszét repülnek, a karjait kinyújtja kétoldalt maga mellett, az ágynemű összegubancolódik körülötte. 2,5 perc múlva sóhajt egy nagyot, és megvakarja a tarkóját. A sok fészkelődéstől úgy belegabalyodik az ágyneműjébe, hogy majdnem egy egész percébe telik felülni. Ásít egyet, pislog, aztán beüt a szuperszérum ereje, és már készen is áll, hogy új pályára állítsa a Földet, vagy bármi más nevetséges feladatra, ami első helyen szerepel a szuperhősi teendőinek listáján.

Rogers felnéz a monitorra, és integet Barnesnak. Barnes tisztelgésre emeli a bögréjét, mire Rogers elhagyja a szobáját, és 2 perc múlva bekopogtat Barnes ajtaján.

– Tessék.

 – Bejöhetek? 

Ez új.

– Igen.

A birkás nadrág van rajta.

Küldetés. Gondolod, hogy Rogers ugyanolyan ideges a beszélgetés miatt, mint mi?

VALÓSZÍNÜLEG

Huh.

– Kösz, hogy csináltál kávét, Buck.

– Szívesen.

Úgy ácsorog ott, mint egy hülye. Barnes int neki, hogy üljön le az ágyra, főleg, mert nem szeretné, ha görcs állna a nyakába a felfelé bámulástól.

– Milyen volt az estéd?

– Jó. Néztem a bulit. Rendeltem pár könyvet.

– Jézusom, végignézted az egészet?

– Megerősítve.

– Azt hittem, Samet úgy kell hazahoznom. Emlékeztess rá, hogy soha többé ne tartózkodjak egy helyiségben Bartonnal és Darcyval!

– Lefogadom, hogy Starknak van valami elmebeteg módszere a másnaposság kezelésére.

– Kéne, hogy legyen, ugye?

– Megerősítve.  

– De nem volt baj ugye? Hogy nem jöttem vissza veled?

– Nem.

Kényelmetlen csendben ülnek tovább egymás mellett majdnem 2 percig, ami Barnes számára 3 hónapnak tűnik. Épp javasolni akarja, hogy nézzenek macskás videókat, amikor meghallják replülő Sam mocorgását. Vendégük a megmentőjük.

 

Repülő Sam aztán további lassú kínzásnak veti alá őket, annyit halogatja a rettegett beszélgetést. Először kávézni kell: ez elfogadható. Aztan repülő Sam tesz egy csípős megjegyzést, hogy Rogers a futógépen nem tudja lekörözni, amire tesztoszterontól fűtött beszólogatások áradata következik, és végül testületileg levonulnak az edzőterembe, hogy Rogers hangosan számolhassa a megtett mérföldeket, amíg fut. Repülő Sam duzzog, Barnes pedig a mászófalon vezeti le a bosszúságát.

A mászófal igazából nem is olyan rossz.

Aztán zuhanyzás, majd reggeli, és már el is múlt 11:00. Barnes erősödő mentális zörejt észlel.

– Szóval szilveszter este úgy döntöttetek, hogy a szart is kiveritek egymásból – mondja repülő Sam, miután elmosogattak reggeli után, és feltettek egy újabb kanna kávét főni. – Melyikőtöktől származott ez a zseniális ötlet?

Barnes Rogersre pillant, akinek az arcán rettegés tükröződik. Ismerős.

– Azt hiszem, tőlem – mondja Rogers. – Mármint kihagytuk Tony buliját, és úgy tűnt, Bucky képtelen lenyugodni. Úgy gondoltam, hogy egy kis edzés kifárasztaná.

– Edzés? – repülő Sam hangjából csöpög a mélységes szarkazmus.

Ideje összeszedned magad, Barnes.

VÉDELMEZD

Így van. Nem hagyhatja, hogy az egészért Rogers vigye el a balhét.

– Több más lehetőség is volt: futás, súlyemelés. Én választottam a bokszot.

Repülő Sam felnéz a plafonra és mélyet sóhajt.

– Szóval mindketten hülyék voltatok – mondja.

– Sam.

– Mondd el _pontosan_ , mi történt – utasítja Rogerst.

– Ahogy mondtam, úgy tűnt, nem bír megnyugodni, folyamatosan fel-alá járkált. Arra gondoltam, jó tenne, ha le tudná vezetni az energiáit.

– Így volt, Barnes?

Vállat von.

– Barnes. Izgatott voltál?

– Túlingertelt állapot, megerősítve – mondja Barnes. – Több mint huszonnyolc órája nem aludtam.

– Mi? – kérdezi Rogers.

– Ti szórakoztok velem – mondja repülő Sam. – Steve?

Rogers széttárja a karját.

– Oké, szóval már alapból hülyén kezdtétek, aztán lementetek az edzőterembe. Azután mi történt? – folytatja repülő Sam.

– Bucky elindult a ring felé. Szólnom kellett neki, hogy jöjjön vissza, felvenni a védőfelszerelést.

Barnes kiborítja a kávét a konyhapultra, mert úgy tűnik, újabban remeg a keze. Sikeresen leteszi a kancsót, és kilép a konyhasziget mögül, távolodva a másik kettőtől.

– Bucky?

– Milyen felszerelést használtatok? – kérdezi repülő Sam. 

Feltörli a kávét, teletölti Barnes bögréjét és a konyhasziget sarkára állítja, odatolja neki a tejszínt és a cukrot, majd hátralép. A kanál hangosan csörömpöl az bögrében, amikor Barnes megkeveri, pedig a fémkezét használja. A lemezek elmozdulnak egymáson.

– Normál védőfelszerelést – mondja Rogers. – Fejvédőt. Először nem akarta felvenni, de amikor már rajta volt, nem tiltakozott tovább. Hagyta, hogy betekerjem a kezét, és én adjam rá a védőkesztyűt.

– Neked kellett feladnod rá a bokszkesztyűt?

Vajon odamehet a kanapéhoz?

– Igen. Amikor… Amikor a fogvédőre került a sor, kicsit ellenkezett.

A színek kifakulnak körülötte.

– És aztán? – kérdezi repülő Sam.

– Úgy tűnt, minden rendben. Nyugodt volt. Egyáltalán nem volt agresszív, nagyrészt csak védekezett, amíg be nem vittem egy szerencsés ütést, és akkor nekem támadt.

– Az istenit, Steve.

– Mi van?

 – Nézz rá.

Ne, ne nézz rám.

– Bucky.

– Hé, Barnes. Miért nem ülsz le a biztonságos teredbe?

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Megerősítve. Engedelmeskedni fog.

Odamegy a biztonságos ponthoz, és beveszi magát a sarokba. Azonosítás: a háta védett, az oldala védett. A puha párnák nyomása ismerős. A karfamagasság ideális a kényelem szempontjából. Jelenleg egy bögrét tart a kezében: kéket, vastag porcelánból. Enyhén megszoríthatja, megállítandó a keze remegését. Melegség. Finom kávéillat. Napfény.

– Jobb? – kérdezi repülő Sam.

Barnes felnéz: Sam a dohányzóasztalon ül. Rogers hátrébb áll a tévé közelében. Repülő Sam arca komoly, Rogers idegesnek tűnik.

 – Nem értem – mondja Rogers.

– Nem nyugalom volt, ugye, Barnes? Nem nyugalmat éreztél, amikor rajtad volt a felszerelés? – folytatja repülő Sam.

Barnes a fejét rázza.

– Meg tudod mondani, mi volt az?

Azonosítás: remegés, izzadás, gombóc a torokban.

– Nem baj, ha nem tudod – nyugtatja repülő Sam –, de segíthet, ha kimondod.

PRÓBÁLKOZZ

Bólint.

– Engedelmesség – feleli.

Mintha fuldokolna.

– Hogy érted, hogy engedelmesség? – suttogja Rogers rekedten.

Engedelmeskedj a tartónak. Az engedetlenség büntetést jelent.

Mitől hőköltek így hátra?

– Hé – mondja repülő Sam – oké. Engedelmesség. Mi váltotta ki? A felszerelés?

Bólint.

– Az egész, vagy bizonyos részei?

Azonosítás: a háta védett, az oldala védett. A puha párnák nyomása ismerős. A karfamagasság ideális a kényelem szempontjából.

– Minden rendben, Barnes. Azok a cuccok most nincsenek itt.

– A fejvédő – mondja –, és a fogvédő.

– Istenem, Bucky – nyög fel Rogers.

– Tudnál venni öt mély lélegzetet a kedvemért, Barnes? – kérdezi repülő Sam.

Egy.

Kettő.

Három.

Négy.

Öt.

SZÉP MUNKA

Kösz, küldetés.

– Ilyesmit viseltél a HYDRAnál is?

Bólint.

– Barnes – mondja repülő Sam gyengéd hangon.

Barnes felnéz. Nem Steve-re. Steve összeomlik. Képtelen… Most képtelen megvédeni. Csak… Adj még egy percet Steve.

– Még három lélegzet.

Egy.

Kettő.

Három.

– Tudom, hogy nem akarsz beszélni róla. De esküszöm neked, segít. Ha képes vagy rá.

Barnes a fejét rázza.

Hogy találhatná meg a szavakat. A torka összeszorul.

– Egyszerre csak egy szót – mondja repülő Sam.

Egy.

Kettő.

Három.

– A fogvédő. Az agykéreg elektromos stimulációja az arcra helyezett készülék segítségével. A kezek immobilizálása a tartók védelme érdekében. A személyiség és a memória kitörlésére szolgáló eljárás.

– Jézusom – mondja Rogers. – Bucky. Bucky, én annyira…

Megmozdul, előrelép, a karja kinyújtva. Nagy. Gyors.

Azonosítva: félelem.

– Steve – repülő Sam hangja olyan éles, hogy Barnes is megugrik.  – Most ne érj hozzá, oké?

– Bocsánat. Bocsánat.

– Nem tudtunk erről – magyarázza repülő Sam. – Steve-nek van egy aktája rólad, tudod, ugye? Elég sok nagyon durva dolog van benne, de azt nem írták le konkrétan, hogy hogyan töröltek ki.

– Az az akta elavult – mondja Barnes.

Nem szándékosan. Úgy tűnik, vannak dolgok, amiket könnyű kimondani.

– Láttad? – kérdezi Rogers.

– Megerősítve.

– Kihagytak belőle dolgokat? – kérdezi repülő Sam.

Barnes, oda nem illően, nevetni akar.

Kihagytak dolgokat.

Ti seggfejek az egy nyolcadát se tudjátok, hála istennek.

VÉDELMEZD

Kit védelmezzünk, küldetés? Steve-et? Vagy engem? Mert tudod, mi védene meg engem most? Egy kibaszott törlés, ami megszabadítana ezektől a kurva emlékektől.

– Hé – szólal meg repülő Sam, és felé nyújtja a kezét.

– Ne. Érj. Hozzám. – mondja Barnes.

A test mozogni akar. Feláll.

Nem léteznek biztonságos helyek, ha veszély a saját fejében van. És folyamatosan őt nézik.

Elfuthatna. Le a lépcsőn, négyesével véve a fokokat, harminckét emelet, és eltűnik a manhattani tömegben.

De minek? Rogers kifordítaná a világot a sarkából, hogy megtalálja, JARVIS, az épület és Romanov pedig segítenének neki.

Kimerítő.

Barnes a kevésbé fárasztó lehetőséget választja. Az ajtóhoz megy és beáll a sarokba, ahol a homlokát a falhoz préselheti, és úgy tehet, mintha nem bámulnák.

– Bocsánat, Barnes. Ez hülyeség volt tőlem – mondja repülő Sam.

Vállat von.

– Tudsz beszélni róla?

Tud-e? Ismeretlen.

– Sam, elég volt. Nem kényszerítheted, hogy…

Azonosítva: harag.

Barnes felemeli a kezeit és a feje mellett kétoldalt a falra helyezi őket. Ökölbe szorítja a balt, és kétszer a falra üt vele. De óvatosan, elkerülendő, hogy később javításokra legyen szükség.

Nem készeríthetsz, haver. Dehogynem. Csak mondogasd tovább, hogy „Bucky”, meg „kérlek”, meg „gyerünk”, és bármire rávehetsz. Ezért ülünk most is itt a szarban, nem?

 – Bucky…

Barnes gyorsan beszélni kezd, mielőtt meggondolhatná magát.

– Az érintésre adott negatív válasz. Azonosítva: pánikreakció. Tapasztalatokon alapuló, ösztönös tanult reakció. Az elme megtagadja a történtek a felidézését, de a test emlékszik. Ismert kategóriák: tesztelés, átprogramozás, büntetés.

_nem, nem mondhatod ezt el neki, hagyd abba._

– Első kategória: tesztelés. A szérum és a fagyasztás hatásainak hosszú távú orvosi monitorozása. Többszörös kísérlet követő és távvezérlő eszközök beültetésére. Az eszközök kilökődése a szérum hatásainak következtében. Eszközök eltávolítása. A fájdalomtűrés széleskörű tesztelése. A szérum gyógyhatásának széles körű tesztelése.

Soha nem használtak anesztéziát rajtam Steve. Felvágtak újra meg újra, és leírták, mennyi időbe telik, amíg elájulok. Láttam a saját májamat, Steve. Fogadtak rá, meddig bírok üvölteni, mire elmegy a hangom. Emlékszem az égő húsom szagára.

_állj. nem tudhatja meg. csak fájdalmat okozna neki. állj._

– Második kategória: átprogramozás. Az elme ellenállt az eszköz protokolljainak. A hosszú távú küldetések alatt memóriaszivárgás lépett fel, melynek során az eredeti személyiség megpróbált előtörni. Alkalmazott módszerek: alvásmegvonás, szenzoros depriváció, éheztetés, hipnózis, elektrosokk. További módszerek: szigorú elzárás, magánzárka. A programozás eredeti időtartama négy egész öt tized év.

Azt mondták, meghaltál, Steve. Vártam rád. Vártam, hogy eljössz értem, de soha nem jöttél. Akármit tettek velem, mindig emlékeztem a nevedre, Steve, de te soha nem jöttél, aztán azt mondták, meghaltál. Megmutatták az újságokat. Halott voltál. Senki sem ment meg, mert te meghaltál, Steve.

_ne mondd ezt, Steve meghallja._

Ezért engedtem nekik.

– Kísérletezés különféle programozási technikákkal. Azonosított módszerek: vízbe fojtás, drogok alkalmazása, közvetlen agykérgi stimuláció. Halál és újraélesztés vízbefojtás, fojtogatás, és mesterségesen előidézett aritmia által.

A padlón ül. A test annyira fáradt, és remeg a térde. A fal hideg és szilárd a homloka alatt. A fal nem fog szétesni.

_most állj le._

Nem. Nem, be kell fejeznem.

– Harmadik kategória: büntetés. Engedetlenség egyenlő büntetés. Sikertelen küldetés egyenlő büntetés. Elhúzódó küldetés egyenlő büntetés. Az eredeti személyiség felbukkanásának bármilyen jele egyenlő büntetés.

Unatkozó őrök egyenlő büntetés. Kedd egyenlő büntetés.

Alkalmazott módszerek: elzárás, verés, alvásmegvonás, elzárás, szexuális bántalmazás, drogok, elzárás.

Minden módon bántalmaztak, amit csak ki tudtak találni, Steve. Sokszor csak a szórakozás kedvéért találtak ki új kínzási módszereket.

Itt a bizonyíték.

_ne hagyd  hogy lássa Steve, ne nézd._

Barnes leveszi a pólóját.

– Azokat láttam, amikor megsérült a vállad, Buck – mondja Steve.  – Hogy szerezted őket?

Három egyenesen lefelé futó vonal a hátán, kettő baloldalt, egy a jobb oldalon.

– Korbácsolás, Láncokkal.

– Te… nem úgy gyógyulsz, mint én?

 – A gyógyulási hatékonyság alacsonyabb, mint az eredeti szérum esetében, komoly sérülések esetében hegesedés léphet fel. A hegek teljes eltűnéséhez kriofagyasztás szükséges. Ezeket nem követte kriofagyasztás.

Egy.

Kettő.

Három.

– DC-ben korbácsolt meg valaki? – kérdezi repülő Sam.

A hangszíne extrém mértékű haragot jelez.

– A sérülések a jelenlegi tudat létrejötte előtt három héttel keletkeztek. Öt hasított seb igényelt varratokat, ezek közül három esetben dermális varratokra volt szükség a szövetek összezárására a csontok felett. Tartó: Rumlow, Brock. Súlyos testi fenyítést alkalmazott a küldetés alatt.

Barnes emlékszik a bank padlójához rögzített láncokra. A láncokra, amikkel Rumlow megkorbácsolta: végig hahotázott, miközben a fehérköpenyesek nyüszítve bújtak a labor sarkába, haszontalanul, mint mindig. Barnes nem sok tartójára emlékszik, de Rumlowról elég emléke van ahhoz, hogy remélje, lassú, kegyetlen és fájdalmas véget ért.

– Miért tette ezt?

– Mert egy faszfej volt, Steve, azért.

Aztán Barnes fogta azokat a láncokat és kitépte őket a padlóból. A saját kezével tépte ki őket, és szétverte velük a tartályt.

Ő tette.

Kitépte a láncokat a padlóból. Szétverte a tartályt. Szétverte a széket.

VÉDELMEZD

Igen. .

Az eligazítás most elengedi és Barnes előredől. A pólót visszahúzza a hátára. Fázik, de a karjai túlságosan fájnak, hogy rendesen felvegye. Fáj a torka. Fáj az agya. Fáj a mellkasa.

Mi az isten ez, eligazítás?

Reszket.

– Hozhatok neked egy takarót, Barnes? – kérdezi repülő Sam.

Bólint.

Rogers közelebb jön, de tartja a 2 méteres távolságot.

– Leülhetek ide? Melléd?

Bólint.

Repülő Sam visszatér a szobába, és csoszog a lábával, hogy zajt csapjon.

– Takaró érkezik – mondja.

Barnes összerándul, egy percre bezártságot érez – túl nehéz – túl sok. Aztán a mellkasa köré vonja és a meleg jó érzés.

– Nem szeretem, ha jég van az italomban – mondja Rogers.

Mi?

– Nem bírom elviselni, mióta kiolvasztottak.

VÉDELMEZD

Igen.

– Ez tényleg nehéz dolog lehet, haver.

– Tényleg az.

Egy.

Kettő.

Három.

Négy.

Öt.

– Téged is egy székbe tettek? – kérdezi Barnes.

– Mi?

– Hogy megcsináljanak. Betettek egy székbe?

– Jó kérdés, Barnes – mondja repülő Sam.

Barnes Rogersre néz, akinek az arca mély szomorúságot tükröz.

– Nem, Buck. Az egy csőszerű valami volt. De én magamtól másztam bele.

– Fájt?

– Pokolian. De utána, amikor kimásztam, az volt az első alkalom életemben, amikor nem fájt semmi.

Barnes felméri a jelenlegi fájdalomszinteket. Jó lehet, amikor a fájdalomszint nulla.

A fejét megint a falnak támasztja. A nyaka túl fáradt, hogy megtartsa.

– Közelebb jöhetsz tíz centivel – mondja.

Rogers nyomorultul elneveti magát és közelebb modul.

– Egyszer már csináltuk ezt – mondja.

– Mit csináltunk?

– Így ültünk. Te arccal a falnak, kartávolságon kívül. Azzano után. Az volt az első eset, amikor Zola elkapott. Akkor nem akartál beszélni velem róla. Csak ültél, aztán megráztad magad, és úgy döntöttél, eljátszod, hogy nincs semmi bajod.

Az eligazítás fordul egyet odabent, de még ő is túl fáradt hozzá, hogy előásson egy ilyen régi emléket.

– Erre most nem akarok emlékezni. 

– Soha nem is kell, Buck. Én emlékszem rá kettőnk helyett is.

Ez kedvesség. Barnes emlékszik: Rogers küldetésének is a védelem a célja. Int és Rogers még pont 10 centivel közelebb csúszik.

Úgy tűnik, repülő Samnek igaza volt. Most, hogy beszélt, Barnes már nem reagál félelemmel Steve közelségére.

– Hogy csináltad, Barnes? – kérdezi repülő Sam a hátuk mögül. – Hogy jutottál el eddig?

– Lett egy új küldetésem – mondja és kinyúl, hogy megbökje Rogers vállát. Csak az ujjhegyével, Nem olyan rossz.

– Mindig te voltál az erősebb – mondja Rogers.

Duma. 

– Sajnálom, hogy olyan hülye voltam, Bucky. Még egyszer nem fordul elő.

Ennek a valószínűsége: 0,3%. Barnes hátrafordul, hogy repülő Samre nézzen, aki vigyorog.

– Olyan büszke vagyok rátok – mondja. – Es még büszkébb lennék, ha legközelebb először önállóan beszélnétek egymással, és nem várnátok meg engem.

Az hatékonyabb lenne.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

– Úgy érzem magam, mint egy kifacsart mosogatórongy – mondja Rogers.

Ha Barnes arca csak fele olyan püffedt és könnymaszatos, mint Rogersé (ennek a valószínűsége 400%), akkor ma este egyikük sem fog szépségversenyt nyerni.

Barnes feláll, és csak 2 másodpercig kell a falnak támaszkodnia, hogy visszanyerje az egyensúlyát.

 – Ha elfogadtok még egy tanácsot a szobában tartózkodó tapasztalt szakembertől – mondja repülő Sam –, akkor most megmossuk az arcunkat, rendelünk egy csomó pizzát, megiszunk egy karton sört, és megnézzük a leghülyébb filmet, amit a tévében találunk. És holnapra minden jobb lesz.

Mindig okos dolog hallgatni a szakemberre.

– Megerősítve – mondja.

– Megerősítve – mondja Steve. És felnevet.

 

 


	12. Kárenyhítés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Repülő Sam gondos tartó. A kitörés utáni rekreációs terve felettébb sikeres. Még lehetőséget is ad Rogersnek egy élvezetes vitára, amikor sonkás-ananászos pizzát rendel."

Repülő Sam gondos tartó. A kitörés utáni rekreációs terve felettébb sikeres. Még lehetőséget is ad Rogersnek egy élvezetes vitára, amikor sonkás-ananászos pizzát rendel.

Rogers határozott álláspontja szerint a pizzán semmi keresnivalója a gyümölcsnek. Rogers téved: a gyümölcsös pizza nagyon finom.

Még jobb, amikor repülő Sam azzal zárja le a vitát:

– A paradicsom is gyümölcs.

Remek.

A film kivételesen ostoba – a játékidő nagy részét még repülő Sam is cseteléssel tölti. Baseballozó kutyákról szól, és Barnes biztos benne, hogy a megnézése hatására csökkent az intelligenciaszintje.

De mire az este véget ér, Barnes nyugodtabbnak érzi magát, mint eddig bármikor, mióta beköltöztek a toronyba. Rogersre és repülő Samre pillant, amint éppen a fekete olajbogyószemeket szedegetik le a maradék pizzáról, eloszlatva minden illúziót a saját jószívűségükkel kapcsolatban.

Szörnyű dolgokat mondott nekik, mégsem zavarták el.

 – Minden rendben, Bucky?

Meglepő módon igen. Olyan kimerült, hogy egy hónapig tudna aludni, de jól van.

Barnes 02:17-kor ébred, és a monitoron látja, hogy Rogers még mindig fent van, könyökét a térdére támasztva üldögél, és komoly arckifejezéssel mered a saját monitorára. Barnes int neki.

Rogers visszainteget, és a válla megrázkódik.

– Ne maradj fent miattam, Buck. Aludj vissza.

Repülő Sam a fél napot velük tölti, mielőtt visszamegy a Harlembe meglátogatni az édesanyját. Az érkezése előtt Rogers tele volt ötletekkel, hogy milyen szórakoztató tevékenységeket fognak végezni. Most, a nagy összeomlás után, ásítozva ülnek a konyhaasztalnál, kávéznak, és a reggelijüket piszkálgatják 09:30-ig.

Barnes bizonytalannak érzi magát. Kérdéseket szeretne feltenni:

  * értette-e Rogers, amit mondott neki



 

  * oké volt-e, hogy beszélt



 

  * mi a következő lépés



 

De a kérdezéshez beszélni kellene. És mi van, ha a válasz negatív?

 – Megáll az eszem tőletek – mondja repülő Sam.  

Mielőtt megkérhetnék, magyarázza el, hogy érti, három határozott koppanást hallanak az ajtó felől.

– Helló, Natasha – mondja Rogers, amikor kinyitja.

Barnes, aki még mindig az asztalnál ül, látja, ahogy repülő Sam összepréseli az ajkait, mielőtt kortyolna a kávéjából.

Repülő Sam erősítést hívott.

Na, most kinek lesz szétrúgva a segge?

Romanov ad egy puszit repülő Sam arcára és azt mondja:

– Hadd nézzelek, Barnes!

Röviden tanulmányozza az arcát 0,8 méter távolságról: ha kinyújtaná a kezét, épp nem érné el az ujja hegyével.

– Sam elmesélte, mi történt tegnap. Remélem, nem baj.

Értékelés. Ha igaz, amit állított, és valóban ugyanazok képezték ki őket, akkor Romanovot is az övéhez hasonló programozásnak vetették alá.

Azonosítás: a gondolatra, hogy Romanovnak is hasonló szenvedést kellett elviselnie, szomorúságot érez.

Még akkor is, ha Romanov egy szörnyű nőszemély.

– Nem baj – feleli.

– Örülök, hogy megfogadtad a tanácsom, és sem testben, sem lélekben nem hagytál el minket – mondja. – Utálom a nekromanciát.

Még egy bizonyíték arra, milyen rémes a természete. Köszönöm szépen, hölgyem.

– Mi? – morogja Rogers.

– Jaj, Steve, elfelejtettem, hogy te is itt vagy! – csicsergi.

Értékelés: igen, Barnes még mindig utálja.

– Hova a pokolba akartál menni?

Szuperkatona grizzlyüzemmódban.

– A pokolba? Nagyszerű ötlet, induljunk – mondja Romanov.

– Nem megyek sehova.

 A mosoly eltűnik az arcáról. Eredetileg is csak műmosoly volt, de a kifejezés, ami átveszi a helyét, kísérteties. Az már biztos, hogy kettőjük közül most Barnes járt jobban.

– Ó, dehogynem, Rogers. Velem jössz, és szép hosszan elbeszélgetünk a disszociáció tüneteiről, és a borzalmas megfigyelőképességedről.

Rogers haragja zavarrá változik.

– Mit csinálunk?

– Jó buli lesz. Legalábbis számomra. Nem tudom, hogy te viseled majd, ha részletekbe menően végigvesszük, mikor viselkedtél végtelenül hülyén.

Barnes repülő Samre néz, aki békésen kortyolgatja a kávéját, mintha nem is hallaná a beszélgetést.

– Ne várd meg ébren – mondja Romanov és kirángatja Rogerst az ajtón.

Ne várja meg ébren? 09:50 van. Meddig akarnak beszélni?

SZENT ÉG

Megerősítve, küldetés. Kicsit sajnálom Steve-et.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Repülő Sam az asztalra teszi a kávésbögréjét.

– Hogy is hívod őket? – kérdezi. – A három részedet?

Óh. Elkülönítés és kihallgatás. Nincs új a nap alatt.

– Küldetésvezető, küldetésirányítás, küldetés-eligazítás.

– Hogy van az eligazítás?

Azonosítva: meglepődés.

Barnes értékel.

– Fáradtan. Tegnap sokat dolgozott.

– Igen, azt lefogadom. Korábban is kínoztak azok az emlékek?

– Negatív. El voltak zárva.

Repülő Sam a homlokát ráncolja.

– Oké. A küldetésirányítás hogy érzi magát?

JÓL

Gyorsan válaszol, mintha izgatott lenne attól, hogy megkérdezik.

– Azt mondja, jól – jelenti Barnes.

– A jó túl általános kifejezés.

Remegő érzés a mellkasában.

Minden rendben, küldetés. Repülő Sam küldetés-segítő.

AGGÓDOM

KÜLDETÉS: VÉDELEM

VÉDELMEZD A CÉLSZEMÉLYT

VÉDELMEZD A KÜLDETÉSVEZETŐT

ELLENTMONDÁS

A LETÖLTÉS VÉDELMEZI A KÜLDETÉSVEZETŐT

POTENCIÁLISAN FÁJDALMAT OKOZ A CÉLPONTNAK

Megerősítve, küldetés.

Barnes elismétli ezt repülő Samnek, aki meglepettnek tűnik.

– Oké. És te hogy vagy?

– Ugyanígy. Fáradtan az erős érzelmektől. Aggódom, hogy a negatív információk fájdalmat okoznak Steve-nek. A fájdalom elutasítást eredményezhet, tekintve a neki okozott sérülést és a jelenlegi viselkedést.

– Barnes. Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy Steve elzavarna?

Barnes a bögréje tartalmát bámulja. Ez elől a kérdés elől minden egyes része menekülni akar. Túl sok az esély rá, hogy a válasz fájdalmas lesz. Még a tegnapi megrázkódtatásból sem tért magához, és abból sem, ami előtte héten történt. A bögre 1/8-ig tele van.

Azonban. Hányszor kért Rogers bocsánatot az edzőteremben történtek óta? A monitorok ötlete is tőle származott. Megengedte Barnesnak, hogy felvegye a zsiráfos nadrágot.

– Talán nem.

– Én azt mondom, hogy biztosan nem, Barnes. Ő veled van tűzön-vízen át. Ahogy te is vele, igaz?

MEGERŐSÍTVE

– Megerősítve.

– Mit fogsz tenni, hogy többet ne fordulhasson elő ilyesmi?

Távol tartom magam az edzőteremtől.

Vállat von.

– Gyerünk, Barnes. Nem alszol, és próbálod büntetni magad? Az nem fog működni. Már megvan a biztonságos tered.

Bólint.

– Mit még?

Lehetőségek számbavétele.

– Fürdők.

– Jó. Még mit?

Konkrét feladatok.

– Sütés.

– Az nagyon jó. Más egyéb?

Barnes rámered. Hiszen ez sok. Repülő Sam nem tudja, hogy minden szakácskönyve 1000 receptet tartalmaz.

– Talán beszélhetnél a barátaiddal?

– Az öregek Brooklynban laknak.

– Barnes. Brooklyn nem a Marson van. Fogj egy taxit, baszki! Vagy hívd fel őket telefonon! 

Hívja fel őket telefonon, Ahhoz beszélni kéne.

– Nincs meg a számuk – mondja.

A telefonja rezeg. Megjelenik a Kapcsolatok képernyő. Most hat nevet tartalmaz: Rogers, Romanov, repülő Sam. Plusz Esther Berman, Lidia Stepanich és Oliver Peters.

– Épület – mondja.

– Ms. Stepanich iPadja tud videóhívást ogadni – tájékoztatja a képernyőn megjelenő felirat.

– Látod, Barnes? Az erősítés még mindig kéznél van. Hé. Oké, öregem. Minden rendben.  

Barnes használja a zsebkendőjét.

– Szeretnéd most felhívni őket? – kérdezi repülő Sam.

– Igen. 

A jó dolgok listájához hasonlóan Barnes összeállít egy listát a biztonságérzetét erősítő dolgokról is: a kanapé, az öt lélegzetvétel, és a fürdőkád mellé most felkerül rá az öregekkel folytatott videóbeszélgetés is.

A tévéképernyőn Eleanor macska látható, amint a padlón ül a könyvespolc előtt, miközben Lidia azt mondja:

– …jól csinálom? Helló? Ki az, kérem?

– Itt Sam Wilson, Lidia. Sam és Barnes.

– Jimmy – mondja Barnes és Eleanor macska füle megrebben.

– Jimmy! – kiált fel Lidia. – Helló! Azt hiszem, látnom kéne téged a képernyőn, de csak a Farm Heroest látom, és hogy vesztettem egy szintet, mert nem volt elég hagymám.

– Kinek kiabálsz? – kérdezi Esther.

– Jimmy hívott az iPaden, meg az a jóképű Sam Wilson, de nem látom őket.

– Jimmy? Tényleg az iPaden vagy?

– El kell forgatni a kamerát – mondja Sam nevetve.

Esther és Lidia veszekednek az iPaden, a kép össze-vissza ugrál. Ez rossz. Nem látja többé Eleanor macskát. Aztán végül repülő Sam sikeresen elirányítja Lidiát a megfelelő gombhoz: a kép szétesik, majd újra összeáll, és Barnes megpillantja Esther és Lidia arcának a felét. 

– Sziasztok – mondja.

Azonosítva: Erős érzelem, vágy arra, hogy eltakarja az arcát.

– Jimmy, szörnyen nézel ki, csak nem beteg vagy? – kérdezi Esther.

A hangja nyugtalan.

 – Nem vagyok beteg – mondja. – Jól vagyok.

– Kicsit nehéz neki megszokni Manhattant – szól közbe repülő Sam.

Esther szóra nyitja a száját, de Lidia közbevág.

 – Ne beszélj nekem a nehéz alkalmazkodásról! Tudod, hogy Esther szörnyetege minden áldott nap hajnali kettőkor kezd el rohangálni?

– Ez nem igaz – tiltakozik Esther.

– De igen! Te nem hallod, mert olyan hangosan horkolsz!

– Lidia, ezt azonnal fejezd be! Nem horkolok!

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Jimmy is tudja – mondja Lidia.

Viccesek. Lidia vigyorog és Esther olyan ádázul ráncolja a szemöldökét, hogy a szemüvege felcsúszik az orrán.

A szavak ismét csapdába estek a torkában. Miért ezt váltja ki az arcuk látványa?

Az arckifejezésük tétovázást fejez ki.

– Barnesnak és Steve-nek volt tegnap egy nagy beszélgetése – mondja repülő Sam. – Azt hiszem elhasználta a heti szóadagját.

Repülő Sam minden akadálynál továbbgördíti a beszélgetést.

Esther Lidiára néz, aki azonnal bólint.  

– Nincs semmi baj – monda Esther. – Csak jó látni az arcodat.

Barnes bepréseli magát a kanapé sarkába.

– Hogy rendezkedtetek be a lakásban? – kérdezi repülő Sam.

– Ó, nagyszerűen – feleli Lidia. – Ne is törődjetek az ostobaságaimmal. Ha így folytatom, minden ruhámat kinövöm Esther főztjétől. De az a macska! Jimmy, mivel tudnálak rávenni, hogy elvidd?

– Ne is hallgass rá, Jimmy, szereti Eleanort. De panaszkodni jobban szeret.

– Beszéd és panaszkodás! Ollie-nál ennek sose látjuk a végét!

– Hol van Ollie?

Valószínűleg jó jel, hogy rá tudta magát venni a beszédre. Esther és Lidia elmosolyodnak.

– A veteránklubban – mondja Esther. – Valószínűleg éppen jól elverik sakkban.

– Issza azt a borzalmas kávét, és úgy tesz, mintha ott jobb lenne, mintha velünk töltené az időt, ami nyilvánvalóan nem igaz. – teszi hozzá Lidia.

25 percig beszélgetnek. Lidia a szakácskönyvekről kérdezi, mire Esther a konyháról kezdi faggatni, és Barnes legalább a kérdésekre képes válaszolni. Esther megfogja Eleanor macskát, aki körbenéz, és egy kis hangot hallat, amikor Barnes köszön neki.

– Hívj fel minket hamarosan megint, Jimmy! – mondja Lidia, amikor a beszélgetés a végére ér.

– Fogok.

– Jó volt látni az arcodat, drága szívem – mondja Esther.

 – Jobb? – kérdezi repülő Sam, amikor a képernyő elsötétül.

Bólint.

– Így megy ez, Barnes. Kitalálod, mi segítene, aztán megcsinálod.

A jó lista és a biztonságos lista.

– Nehéz – mondja Barnes.

Hoppá. Ezt nem akarta kimondani.

 – Öreg. Hetven évig voltál benne a tömény szarban. Ilyen múlttal mindig nehéz lesz.

Van egy kérdése. Nehezére esik megformálni a szavakat.

– Korábban könnyebb volt. Most miért?

– Millió okból – feleli repülő Sam. – A gyógyulás nem lineáris folyamat. Néha össze kell szedned az erődet, mielőtt megengedheted magadnak, hogy gyenge légy. Néha meg egyszerűen csak történik valami, ami kiborít.

Barnes elraktározza ezt az elméjébe.

– Lesznek még dolgok, amiktől kikészülsz.

– Mint az, hogy megütöttem Steve-et.

– Igen, mint az, hogy megütötted Steve-et. Talán tartózkodj ettől a továbbiakban. De ez normális, oké?

Nem oké. Kurva szar.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Rohadék HYDRA

MEGERŐSÍTVE

– Akarsz még beszélni róla? – kérdezi repülő Sam.

 – Nem.

Repülő Sam elmosolyodik a vehemenciája láttán.

– Elég is volt, öregem. Akarod, hogy békén hagyjalak? Szeretnél kicsit egyedül lenni?

Helyzetfelmérés.

– Nem.

Így aztán Mrs. Wilson ezúttal nem küld, hanem kap egy csomó süteményt.

 Rogers 90 perccel repülő Sam távozása után ér haza, az arca komor. Megáll Barnes előtt, a szája kinyílik, majd becsukódik. Mintha neki is a torkán akadtak volna a szavak, képtelenül arra, hogy kiszabaduljanak.

Barnes átnyújt neki egy tál süteményt. Sima csokis sütemény, semmi extra, de Rogers majdnem elmosolyodik, miközben kivesz 3 darabot.

– Sam rendben elindult?

– Megerősítve. Üzeni, hogy viszlát.

Rogers fáradtnak tűnik.

VÉDELMEZD

Megerősítve.

– Bocsánatot kell kérnem, Bucky.

Vagy úgy tűnik, pont fordítva.

– Miért?

– Mindenért, gondolom.  Natasha azt mondta…

A homlokát ráncolja.

– Mit mondott?

– Azt mondta, hogy rontok a helyzeten. Azzal, hogy elvárom, hogy ugyanaz a Bucky legyél, aki régen. Hogy nem… annak látlak téged… aki most vagy. 

Ez így van, de nem kell, hogy bárkinek is tetsszen. Barnes szomorúságot azonosít.

Az indirekt megfigyelés sokkal könnyebb volt.

Az eligazítás közbecsipog.

Igaz. Kivéve a hálaadást, a karácsonyt és a kettő között eltelt időszakot.

VÉDELMEZD

Próbálom, küldetés. Gondolom, ő is.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Barnes újra Rogers felé nyújtja a süteményestálat.

– Azt hiszem, ezen még mindkettőnknek marha sokat kell dolgoznunk, haver.

– Így van, Buck.


	13. A világ legostobább célszemélye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Csakhogy soha ne lehessen egyetlen egy perc nyugtuk sem, Thor másnap reggel 09:00-kor bekopog az ajtajukon, hogy megkérdezze Rogerst, akar-e edzeni."

Csakhogy soha ne lehessen egyetlen egy perc nyugtuk sem, Thor másnap reggel 09:00-kor bekopog az ajtajukon, hogy megkérdezze Rogerst, akar-e edzeni.

Barnes elképzeli, amint Rogers azt feleli:

„Bocs, de egy hónapja nem tudok kimászni az óriási problémakupac alól, amit az edzésnek köszönhetek.”

„Bocs, de Romanov szigorúan eltiltott az edzéstől, amíg rendbe nem jön az agyam”

Ehelyett sajnálatos módon azt mondja:

– Nagyszerűen hangzik!

Mert Rogers a legnagyobb seggfej a világon. És sajnos pont annyi esze van, mint amennyi látszik.

Barnes azon gondolkodik, ki fogja ezért Rogerst előbb keresztre feszíteni: Romanov, vagy repülő Sam.

Barnes megtenné, de nem az lenne kompatibilis a küldetéssel.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Milyen kár.

– Oké, Buck? Gondolom, te inkább itthon maradnál.

  1. Nem oké, Rogers.
  2. Maradnék? Abszolút. Hogy fogok-e? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez kívül esik a küldetés paraméterein, haver.



 – Veletek megyek – feleli.

– Nagyszerű! – üvölti Thor (úgy tűnik, nála az üvöltözés számít normál hangnemnek). – Szívesen látunk, Barnes barátom.

Rogers mogorván mered rá, de nem szól semmit.

Thor Barnest bámulja a liftben.

– Valami történt – mondja –, nyugodtabbak az energiáid. Akármi is az oka, örülök neki.

Energiák. Mit akart ezzel mondani?

 – Kösz – feleli Barnes.

Az edzőterem továbbra is félelmetes: az izzadtságtól ragadós bőr és a mentális zörej helye. Barnes visszajátssza magában azt az emléket, amikor repülő Sam tesztelte Stark szárnyait, hogy képes legyen normális szinten tartani a légzését.

Amíg Thor és Rogers az akadálypályán bohóckodnak, és egymáshoz hajigálják a puccos fegyvereiket, Barnes kipróbálja a mászófalat. Addig mászik, amíg az izmai égni nem kezdenek, aztán felküzdi magát a fal tetejére, és a kezeit a térdén összekulcsolva leül a kis párkányra.

A nevetésük és a Rogers hangjából kihallatszó lelkesedés egyszerre két ellentétes reakciót vált ki belőle.

Az, hogy Rogers jól érzi magát, küldtetés-kompatibilis.

De.

Thorral nincs semmi baj. Thor barátságosan és figyelmesen viselkedett. Barnesnak nincs racionális oka rá, dühös legyen, amiért Steve-vel edz.

Mégis így van.

Barnes figyeli, amint Steve és Thor a pajzzsal és a kalapáccsal dolgoznak, és lassanként megtanulják, hogyan működjenek együtt. Olyan, mint a tánc.

– Ez olyan, mint a baseball! – kiált fel ekkor Rogers.

Vagy mint a kibaszott baseball, Steve. Uhh.

Egyformán erősek és nagyon hatékonyan működnek együtt. Mint ahogy ő és Rogers tennék, ha Barnes nem lenne ilyen nyomorult.

68 percig úgy tűnik, minden renden van. Rogers és Thor vigyorognak egymásra. Rogers rendszeresen felpillant a mászófal tetejére, hogy megbizonyosodjon Barnes jóllétéről.

Aztán Rogers karja előrelendül, és a mosoly egy pillanat alatt eltűnik az arcáról. A válla megfeszül.

A pajzs nekiütődik a kalapácsnak és megkondul, mint egy harang. A hangra Barnes karja vibrálni kezd. A foga is belefájdul.

Rogers újra meglendíti a pajzsot, és merev tartással újabb ütést már Thorra. Thor mosolya is eltűnt, de az arca nem haragot, hanem aggodalmat fejez ki. Rogers üt és üt és egyszer csak rekedten felkiált.

VÉDELMEZD

Igen, én is látom, küldetés.

Barnes egy könnyed, lendületes ugrással a fal aljában terem, átkocog az akadálypályához, és épp a harc hatótávolságán kívül megáll.

Nem akar harcolni. Azonosítva: stresszreakció. Érzi, hogy az elmúlt hét nyugtalansága még mindig ott lebeg körülötte. Az erőszak elő fogja hozni.

Steve nagyon hülyén viselkedik.

De Barnes képes nyugodtan állni és várni, ahogy Steve tette a közösségi helyiség ajtajában, amikor Darcy Lewis megijesztette. Barnes is képes őrködni, készen arra, hogy segítsen, ha kell. Hogy emlékeztesse Steve-et.

Rogers újra és újra lecsap, a szeme Barnes felé fordul, fogát összeszorítja. Thor nyugodtan áll blokkolva az ütéseket, néha kitér, hogy egyikük se sérüljön meg.

Aztán Rogers leejti a pajzsot, és lehajtott fejjel, lelógó kezekkel megáll, miközben ömlik róla a verejték.

– Minden rendben, Steven – mondja Thor.

Rogers a fejét rázza. 

– Pedig így van – mondja Barnes.

Vagyis egyszer talán majd rendben lesz. Remélhetőleg minden rendben lesz.

Rogers jobbra kapja a fejét és Barnesra bámul. Összevonja a szemöldökét.

Barnes zsebkendő nélkül jött le az edzőterembe, és ez most úgy néz ki, mint egy zsebkendős pillanat kezdete.

Ám Steve elfojtja. Barnes látja, amikor megtörténik – Steve fogja azt az erős érzelmet és lenyomja valahova mélyre önmagába. Utána látszik rajta, hogy feszült és kényelmetlenül érzi magát.

A Barnes által azonosított érzelem: nemtetszés.

– Köszönöm az élvezetés edzést, barátom – mondja Thor, miután először Rogersre, majd Barnesra pillant. – Ritka, hogy a Földön igazi kihívással találkozom.

Rogers olyan sokára válaszol, hogy Barnes már fontolóra veszi, hogy bokán rúgja, hogy emlékeztesse a jó modorra.

– Szívesen – feleli végül.

– Talán egy nap majd te is csatlakozhatsz hozzánk, Barnes.

Bólint.

– Most indulnom kell. Jane tájékoztatott, hogy egy napig sem élhetek tovább anélkül, hogy megkóstolnék egy pastramis szendvics nevű ételt. Gyümölcsöző napot kívánok mindkettőtöknek!

Valószínűleg azt hiszi, hogy Rogersnek tesz szívességet, ha lelép. Sajnos, így Barnesra marad a takarítás.

És nem az a fajta takarítás, amiben jó.

Rogers továbbra is a földet bámulja, egy szobor elismerésre méltó másaként. Barnes kivár, amíg a lift hallótávolságon kívülre szállítja Thort.

– Rogers – mondja.

Steve válla megremeg.

– Hé, haver!

Steve megint rápillant. 

– Menjünk haza.

Három szívverésig úgy tűnik, hogy Rogers megtörik. De ismét legyűri.

– Rendben, oké.

 Barnes a biztonságos ponton tartózkodik, amíg Rogers lezuhanyozik.

Ezt a pontot Rogers valószínűleg nem érezné biztonságosnak. Mások a paramétereik.

Barnes zuhanyozás közben is ezen a gondolkodik: milyen lehet Rogers biztonsági protokollja? Talán nincs is neki. Barnes sosem látott arra utaló bizonyítékot, hogy Rogersnek is lenne egy listája a jó dolgokról.

Öltözködés közben meglátja a vázlatkönyvet az éjjeliszekrényén. Azt, amit Rogers adott neki karácsonyra.

Megér egy misét.

Rogers elutasító pózban ül a kanapén, térdei széttárva, karjai az oldala mellett, az arca mogorva.

Barnes leül a saját helyére és átnyújtja a vázlatkönyvet.

– Mesélj el egy emléket – mondja.

Rogers mogorvasága erre elmélyül.

Váratlan reakció.

Aztán az arca megváltozik, és szomorúság tűnik fel rajta.

– Oké, Buck.

– Biztos?

– Igen, igen, oké. Hé, mi van rajtad?

A táncoló kutyás pizsamanadrág, nyilvánvalóan. A zsiráfos koszos.

– Szükségem van rá.

Rogers boldogtalanul felnevet.

– Bár én is jobban tudnám érezni magam egy pizsamanadrágtól!

– Miért, nem érzed magad jobban tőlük?

Puhák, melegek és viccesek. Bárki jobban érezné tőlük magát, még akkor is, ha nincs szüksége küldetéstámogatásra.

Rogers meglepetten néz.

 – Mindjárt jövök – mondja.

Amikor visszatér, a fekete elefántos pizsama van rajta. Helyes. 

– Oké. – Rogers belelapoz a vázlatkönyvbe.

 – Valami vidámat, ugye?

– Megerősítve.

Mintha kérdeznie kéne.

Rogers többször is átlapozza a vázlatkönyvet. Tele van olyan rajzokkal, amiktől Barnest elfogja a szédülés: jelenetek, amiknek ismerősnek kellene lenniük, de nem azok, vagy csak félig ismerősek, mint a Howling Commando tagjai, amint a tengerparton állnak egy sötét hajú nő kíséretében, lábuknál egy kupacnyi kísértetiesen kinéző fegyver.

Rogers végre megáll egy rajznál, ami két lapot foglal el: egy utcaképet ábrázol, lerobbant épületekkel és üzletekkel, az előtérben egy busz és egy ló vontatta kocsi, az utcán homályos, sötét ruhás alakok.

A kép semmit sem jelent Barnes számára, de örül, hogy Rogers nem olyat választott, amin emberek vannak. Vagy baseball. Barnes nem érzi magát érzelmileg elég erősnek ahhoz, hogy meghallgasson egy prédikációt a baseballról.

– Ez volt a mi utcánk Brooklyn Heights-ban – mondja Rogers reszelős hangon. – Itt nőttünk fel.

Messzire visszament az időben. Jó választás, Rogers. Talán biztonságosabb.

– Ez a kilátás a házunkból. Sok időt töltöttem az első verandán, ha volt ceruzám, lerajzoltam, amit láttam, ha nem, csak nézelődtem. Mindig itt voltam, amikor elég jól éreztem magam ahhoz, hogy ne kelljen az ágyat nyomnom, de túl gyenge ahhoz, hogy a játsszak. Még most is le tudom rajzolni, akár álmomban is.

– Ő is itt lakott?

Ez a kérdés egyértelműen helytelen, mert Rogers felkapja a fejét, és dühös tekintettel mered rá.

– _Te_ , Bucky. Nem ő.

Óh.

 

Ez a trükk, ugye? Barnesnak ugyanaz a teste, és itt van neki az eligazítás. A védelmi küldetés. De ő nem ugyanaz. Lehetséges, hogy egyszer majd ugyanaz legyen?

Ha nem, Steve el fogja küldeni?

Meddig fog várni? 

– Sajnálom – mondja Rogers. – Ezt nem szabadott volna mondanom. Nat pont erről beszélt tegnap. Ne haragudj.

– Nem emlékszem – mondja Barnes.

– Tudom, Buck. Tudom, bocsáss meg. 

– Oké.

Rogers úgy néz ki, mint aki kész arra, hogy további hülyeségeket beszéljen, amivel csak ront a helyzeten, de aztán megvonja a vállát.

– Akkoriban mindennek más szaga volt – mondja –, az embereknek is. Kevésbé parfümös, igazibb. Most minden olyan tiszta. Csillogó. Ami, gondolom, jó. Elmentél a henteshez és huszonöt centért adott egy darab marhamájat papírban. Most mindent műanyagba tesznek.

Rámutat az egyik üzletre.

 – Ez volt a hentes. Korzcsak és fiai. Az egyik unokája kettő, a másik három évvel járt felettünk. Istenem, de utáltuk őket. A fiatalabbiknak egyszer eltörted az orrát.

– Miért?

– Ha az emlékezetem nem csal, azért, mert csökött kis ír szemétnek nevezett. 

– Úgy tűnik, megérdemelte.

Ez egyszer Barnesnak sikerült a megfelelően reagálnia. Rogers felnevet.

– Jézusom, Bucky, még mindig ezt csinálod, ugye? Az a raktár Queensben, te jó isten!

Ez igaz. Nem nagy ügy. 

– Soha senki nem mondhat rád ilyet, Stevie – mondja az eligazítás, egy serdülés előtt álló fiú magas, felháborodott hangján.

Ez egy átkozottul hosszú védelmi küldetés. Nem csoda, ha a HYDRÁnak sem sikerült kiirtania belőle.

A pillanat megoldja Rogers nyelvét. Ezután sokáig beszél arról, milyen volt, amikor ő és a Bucky-személy gyerekek voltak. A kis Bucky-személy a szart is kiverte azokból a seggfejekből, akik bántották Steve-et.

Szép munka, kis Bucky-személy.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Az eligazítás mutat neki egy képet, a mini-Steve napsugaras mosolyáról.

Nagyon jó látni ezt az emléket, bár 400%-kal kevésbé pozitív, mintha élőben látná.

Estére Rogers jóval kevésbé tűnik feszültnek, de Barnes 00:35-kor ismeretlen zajra ébred. A monitoron látja, ahogy Rogers dobálja magát az ágyában és nyöszörgő hangokat hallat.

Meghatározott feladat.

Barnes bemegy Rogers szobájába. A nyíló ajtó zaja nem elég, hogy felébredjen.

A lábujjrángatás hatékony módszer a felébresztésére, de durvának tűnik ilyesmit tenni valakivel, akinek épp rémálma van.

A kezét Steve vállára helyezi. Rogers görcsösen összerándul és hirtelen felriad, a szeme kitágult a félelemtől, lélegzete felgyorsult.

Barnes összeszorítja a fogát és tartja a pozícióját, a keze szilárdan markolja Rogers vállát.

 – Bucky – mondja Rogers.

– Itt vagyok, haver.

Rogers reszket, és a kezébe temeti az arcát. Amikor megmozdul, Barnes feláll.

– Bocs, hogy felébresztettelek.

– Semmi gond – mondja Barnes.

Rogers a falat nézi, de nyilvánvalóan az álma jár az eszében.

– Mit álmodtál?

Rogers felpillant rá.

– Csak a szokásosat. Mindenki meghal körülöttem, és én nem tehetek ellene semmit.

Szörnyen hangzik. Legalább olyan szar lehet, mint amikor mindenkit megölsz magad körül, és nem tehetsz ellene semmit. 

– Nem fogok tudni visszaaludni – mondja Rogers. – Elmehetünk… valahova? Sétálni akarok.

– Ez a város soha nem alszik, ugye? A tévében ezt mondják.

 

Nem jutnak túl messzire. Hiába a több réteg ruha és a sapkája által biztosított kényelem, amikor kilépnek a liftből, a földszinten, az előcsarnok méretétől – a hatalmas tér érzetétől – a teste görcsbe rándul és megtagadja, hogy tovább menjen.

– Jól vagy, Bucky?

Barnes a fejét rázza.

 – Mi a baj?

Több percbe kerül, mire meg bír szólalni.

 – Túl nagy a tér.

Ennek semmi értelme. Az edzőterem is óriási. De annak nincsenek ablakai.

– Sétálni akarok – mondja Rogers.

Baszki.

– Menj egyedül.

A bepoloskázott kabátja van rajta. Minden rendben lesz. Barnes itt marad és hallgatja. Rogers meg sétálhat, amíg jobban nem lesz. 

– Nem, hagyjuk – tiltakozik Rogers.

– Azt mondtad, sétálni akarsz.

– Inkább itt maradok veled.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Megerősítve.

– A kávézó nyitva van – mutat rá Barnes.

– Ha rólad van szó, mindig kávézás lesz a vége, ugye?

Bólint. 

– Majd felfelé lépcsőzünk, oké, Buck? 

– Megerősítve. 

 


	14. Hatásos kúra rémálmok ellen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "– Azt mondják, aki éjjel a Central Parkba megy, a saját kezébe veszi az életét – mondja Rogers, a hangjában kihívás."

Éjszakákon keresztül felváltva szenvednek a rémálmoktól. Az első éjjel Katie, a nő, aki a kávézóban dolgozik, rájuk mosolyog, és koffeinmentes kávét főz nekik.

Rogers a csészéjébe bámul és arról beszél, hogy együtt dolgozott Rumlow-val. Aki, mint kiderül, nem csak erőszakos rohadék, de egy hazug faszfej is volt. Ki gondolta volna?

A második éjjel Barnes kerül sorra: borzalmas álmai vannak, főleg szexuális dolgokról, így amikor Steve megérinti a vállát, hogy felébressze, egy méter magasra ugrik fel az ágyáról. Ami szörnyű.

A kávézóban Katie biztosítja őket az együttérzéséről, és forró csokit szolgál fel nekik tejszínhabbal.

Barnes nem akarja felidézni azokat a gusztustalan, undorító álmokat, ezért inkább Steve-et kérdezgeti a földönkívüliek támadásáról. Nem valami felemelő történet – és kiderül, hogy Katie barátja is akkor lelte halálát egy összedőlt épület alatt, ami csodákat művel Rogers hozzáállásával, de legalább elmegy vele az idő.

 A harmadik éjjel megint Rogers a soros, üvöltve ébred, Buckyt szólongatva. Katie a szemöldökét ráncolja, és halovány sárgás-zöld teát tesz eléjük, aminek frissen nyírt fű illata van.

– Holnap nem én vagyok az éjszakás – mondja –, szóval kivételesen akár aludhatnátok is.

Barnes elmeséli Rogersnek, hogy felhívta Esthert és Lidiát a televízión, és Rogers szemében enyhül kicsit a feszültség.

A negyedik éjszaka Barnes bezártságról és fuldoklásról álmodik, így miután Rogers felébreszti, annyira nyomasztónak érzi a lakásuk falait, hogy végül képesek lesznek kijutni az épületből.

Az elmúlt heteket a négy fal között töltötték, így könnyű volt megfeledkezni arról, milyen átkozottul hideg van.  

– Hol van a sapkád, baszki? – kérdezi Barnes. 

– Nincs rá szükségem – feleli Rogers.

Helytelen.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

A Ponty természetesen nincs nyitva 01:35-kor, de találnak egy koszos kis vendéglőt, ami igen, és Barnes rájön, hogy egy nagy halom palacsinta igencsak hatásos tud lenni a rémálmok ellen.

Mialatt esznek, elered a hó: a nagy pelyhek szinte vízszintesen szálldosnak, és hamar elborítják a járdákat és a kidobott kartondobozokat. 

– Nagyon szép – mondja Rogers.

Rendelnek még egy kör reggelit és figyelik a hóesést. Esztétikailag vonzó látvány. Az eligazítás sok összefüggéstelen képet tárol a hóval kapcsolatban – vannak köztük bőséggel vérmocskosak a régi rossz időkből, és emlékszik a fájó ízületekre is, de van köztük pár olyan is, ami a Bucky-személytől származik. Mini-Steve sápadt arca kipirult, vigyorog. Izgatott, vidám gyermekhangok.

– Szeretnél sétálni egy kicsit? – kérdezi Rogers, miután kifizették az intenzív szénhidrát terápiát.

Ez végre egy olyan kérdés, amire egyszerű a válasz. 

– Igen.

Piszok hideg van, de az arcába fújó szél felpezsdíti, az utcai lámpák fényében kavargó hó pedig mentális nyugalmat eredményez. Rogersre pillant, aki emelt fővel sétál, és a hóesést figyeli.

JÓ

Igen. Ez jó.

– Azt mondják, aki éjjel a Central Parkba megy, a saját kezébe veszi az életét – mondja Rogers, a hangjában kihívás.

– Hú, ez aztán félelmetesen hangzik – feleli Barnes.

Ez is jó: Rogers felnevet. Küldetés-kompatibilis.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Fel-le sétálnak a szelíd dombokon a kopár fák között a lámpák hideg fényében, lábuk alatt ropog a frissen esett hó.

– Rendben leszünk, Buck, tudom – mondja Rogers egy idő elteltével.

Barnes megtorpan az ösvény közepén. Erős érzelem söpör végig rajta, mint az áradat. 

– Bucky?

Rogers felemeli az egyik kezét, ám nem ér hozzá: megtanulta a leckét.

De.

Barnes kinyúl felé, és megragadja Rogers csuklóját. Rogers élesen szívja be a levegőt. Barnes megremeg, aztán elengedi.

Légzés normális. Pulzus normális. Siker.

 – Soha nem akartam elmondani neked azokat a dolgokat – mondja.

– Semmi gond, Bucky. 

– Tudom. Repülő Samnek igaza volt. De azért nehéz. 

– Tudom. 

– Még hosszú út áll előttem, mire jól leszek.

– Nem számít, Buck.

Barnes szeretné rázúdítani az ezzel kapcsolatos sötét gondolatai áradatát, de már régóta állnak egy helyben, és sűrűn esik a hó, így Rogers feje tetején egy egyre növekvő hókupac alakult ki.

Ilyen körülmények között elég nehéz pesszimistának maradni.

– Azt hiszem, tényleg minden rendben lesz. Mivel te azt mondtad. 

Rogers szélesen elvigyorodik.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy én vagyok a főnök?

Ne bízd el magad, haver!

Erre csak egy jó válasz létezik. Barnes lehajol, felmarkol egy adag nedves havat, összegyúrja és Rogershez vágja.

Elképzelhető, hogy Rogers képes lett volna kitérni. Talán. De végül is Barnes reflexei természetfelettiek. A hógolyó telibe találja Rogerst, és szétrobban.

– Te. Te seggfej! – kiált fel.

Barnes futásnak ered.

Miért nem érzi ezt fenyegetőnek? Talán a lövedékek nem halálos mivolta, a közelség hiánya, vagy az egész éjszaka ütődött hangulata miatt? Lehet, hogy a sok palacsinta mellékhatása. Mindenestre Barnes talál egy védhető menedéket az egyik fa mögött, és Rogersszel 30 percen keresztül hajigálnak egymáshoz hógolyókat és gyermekek számára nem megfelelő szavakat, míg végül mindketten csuromvizesek nem lesznek. Rogers hangosan nevet, és még Barnes is elmosolyodott.

– Tűzszünet! – Kiáltja Rogers végül. – Tűzszünet, a fenébe is!

Hanyatt veti magát a földön, és csapkodni kezd a végtagjaival.

– Mit csinálsz? 

– Hóangyalt. Igazából ez csak kifogás, hogy levegőhöz juthassak.

– Úgy nézel ki, mint egy hülye.

 – Szép, hogy felismered a magadfajtát.

Barnes havat rúg felé.

Rogers faszfejnek nevezi, és a bokájánál fogva lerántja a földre, ahol Barnes nem kezd csapkodni a végtagjaival, mert ő nem hülye, akármit is mondjon Idióta Kapitány. De fekve marad, és nézi, ahogy a hó száll a lámpafényben.

Repülő Sam azt mondta, hogy lesznek rossz pillanatok, amelyek váratlanul érik majd.

Azonban úgy látszik, léteznek váratlan jó pillanatok is. Ezt is hozzáadhatja a nyugalmat erősítő emlékei gyűjteményéhez: a levegőt kapkodva feküdni a földön, figyelni, ahogy esik a hó, és napok óta először nem érezni félelmet.

 


End file.
